Beginnings
by cactus452
Summary: What happens when Alice and Jasper join the Cullen's. Told from Carlisle's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Ok so i got a few requests to do a longer Carlisle/Alice fic and this is what i came up with.**

**It's not very original I'll admit but it is my first proper multi chapter fic.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Beginnings**

**Chapter 1:**

I was seated in my office reading a medical journal, the window was open bringing to me the sounds and smells of the forest behind our home.

Downstairs I could hear Esme and Rosalie chatting.

Edward and Emmett had gone hunting for a couple of days so it was just the three of us at home.

I let out a contented sigh at the thought of my family.

Edward, my first son, so quiet and thoughtful. I could always see the battle he fought everyday, coming to terms with what he was and what he had done in the time he had spent away from us.

I didn't blame him for his moment of rebellion.

I had brought him into this life with little thought of how he would take to it, and the way of life I had chosen was difficult I could understand why he would want to try another way.

I had been overjoyed when he returned to us.

The sound of Rosalie's laughter caused me to smile, it was very rare she ever let her guards down, and then it was only ever with Emmett or Esme.

She was the one who had the most trouble accepting what we were.

I knew she resented the limitations of this life and that often transferred to resenting me for bringing her into it.

It saddened me to know we would never be close due to this, I knew she loved me but she fought against calling me her father the way she called Esme her mother, everything was a battle with Rosalie, although, I had to admit it had become a lot easier since Emmett had joined us.

Not only had Emmett's presence eased some of Rosalie's sense of loss, it had also eased some of my guilt, I stood by my decision to change Rosalie, her life may not be perfect in her eyes but she had found the happiness and love she deserved in Emmett.

I shook my head thinking of my other son, he was so full of life, just a big kid.

Constantly curious, fun loving, and an absolute nightmare when he forgot his own strength and broke something.

He had filled a gap in all our lives, he gave Rosalie love, he let Esme mother him and his simple acceptance of what he had become helped Edward stop dwelling on it so much.

The only thing missing now was a mate for Edward. I wouldn't let myself worry though, after all it had taken me centuries to find Esme.

I let my eyes wander to the window at the sound of bird song, it was a nice day today warm and dry but enough cloud cover for us to be safe.

The bird song stopped suddenly and an unsettling silence filled the air.

Apprehension grew in me as I stood and headed to the window looking out, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

I chuckled, I was getting paranoid in my old age!

Taking a deep calming breath the scent hit me. Our kind, not one I recognised.

My eyes darted over the forest again, still nothing.

I kept calm, this wasn't the first time nomads had come across us, just explain the situation and they'll be on their way.

I heard a knock at the front door and frowned in confusion for a second before realisation hit.

I'd caught their scent on the wind but my window looked over the back of our house, that's why I hadn't seen anything.

I flew out of my office and down the stairs in time to hear a tinkling soprano voice.

"Esme, Rosalie. It's an absolute pleasure to finally get to meet you."

I paused at the bottom of the stairs taking in the scene before me.

Rosalie stood away from the door, back to a wall, teeth barred.

Esme, who had opened the door, had staggered back slightly in surprise at the tiny dark haired vampire who had just greeted her by name.

Standing just behind her was a tall blonde male whose eyes flickered to each of us in turn a calculating look on his face I didn't like.

The female suddenly caught sight of me and squealed before launching herself across the room and locking her tiny arms around me in a hug.

Over her head I saw the male tense, eyes locked on her back.

"Hi Carlisle." she trilled pulling back to beam up at me, excitement and happiness seemed to radiate off her.

"I can't believe we're finally here, it's fantastic."

She turned and headed back to the male who relaxed a little once she was beside him.

I just stood there blinking in shock, even after three hundred years, this was new.

The male tensed again and his eyes shot to Rosalie who was glaring at them both, teeth barred.

"Oh." the female looked up at the male "It's alright Jasper." She spoke softly, calm and reassuring.

His eyes dropped to hers, something seemed to pass between them and he relaxed.

"Who the hell are you?" Rose managed to spit out in a growl.

"Oh, sorry."

The female blinked as though she had forgotten we had no idea who she was despite her apparent knowledge of us.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper."

She indicated the male who had gone back to glaring at Rosalie behind Alice's back.

I stepped forward thinking it best to do or say something, though what I wasn't sure.

"Well it's very nice to meet both of you."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and scoffed whilst still managing to maintain her glaring contest with Jasper.

Alice beamed at me and stepped forward.

"Alice." Jasper half growled half whined. It was an interesting sound.

"How many times Jasper, they're not going to hurt us." she reassured before taking another step towards me.

Over her head I could see Jasper lean slightly towards her but his main focus was still Rosalie.

As she stepped closer to me I took a moment to get a good look at her, her short black hair stuck out at random angles making me wonder how she'd ended up with that style, her features were small and pixie like.

She was absolutely tiny, not even 5 foot tall, yet the smile on her face seamed to make up for that.

Her eyes, to my great surprise, were golden like mine.

"You hunt animals."

The words were out before I could stop them, but, other than Tanya's family I had never met another vampire who chose our way of life.

If possible her smile widened "Yep, thanks to you."

I frowned "I've never met you before."

Her eyes began wandering around the room. "I know that. This is a lovely house you have."

"She's insane." Rosalie hissed.

Jasper growled a little shutting her up.

"Jasper be nice." Alice reprimanded him.

I couldn't help smile at the relationship between them, it was as odd and unexplainable as they were themselves.

Jasper's eyes flickered to Esme and back to Rosalie.

"I think you should explain things Alice."

She pouted at him "I am explaining things."

He broke his glare from Rosalie again to raise an eyebrow at her "So people can understand."

"Oh." she muttered biting her lip.

She looked back at me.

"Sorry I tend to be a few steps ahead and it's hard remembering others aren't."

She looked down with a frown thinking.

"Maybe you should just start from the beginning." I said calmly as I felt Esme's fingers entwine with mine.

"Well it's complicated." she mumbled "you see I get visions of the future, I mean it's not always perfect and sometimes things change depending on peoples decisions, but basically I had visions of your family when I decided I didn't want to kill humans and they helped show me how to hunt animals and then we decided to come find you."

She looked at me for some reassurance she was explaining this ok.

"So you're a psychic?" I asked still unsure what to make of this entire thing.

She smiled in relief.

"Yep, and I saw us join your family, so here we are."

That took me completely off guard.

Rosalie growled again but stayed pinned to the wall under Jaspers glare.

"You want to join the family?" Esme asked from beside me.

Alice turned her beaming, hopeful face to Esme "Yes please."

Her eyes flickered from me to Esme, looking for all the world like a small child asking for an ice-cream.

"Don't you already know what I'm going to say if you've already seen yourself as members of the family?"

She bit her lip "Yes."

"Alice." Jasper's reproachful tone made me look over at him.

Alice sighed a little dejectedly "Fine." she huffed "I have seen us as part of your family, but the future isn't set in stone, I mean you might change your mind and decide we can't stay."

Her eyes were big and sad, I couldn't help softening towards her more.

I felt Esme squeeze my hand and knew she felt the same.

"Well before we make a decision I would like to know a little more about you both."

Alice smiled at that but I noticed Jasper tense.

"Why don't we all sit down." Esme suggested.

Jasper frowned and simply stood next to the armchair Alice delicately folded onto, his eyes once again flickered over each of us as we sat on the sofa opposite.

I tried to casually observe him, I had to admit he was very intimidating.

His wavy blonde hair fell into his face casting a shadow over his eyes. I tried not to show the instant shock and fear that hit as I finally got a good look him and took in the scars that crisscrossed his jaw and neck.

I saw one corner of his mouth twitch.

"So what would you like to know?" Alice asked swinging her legs slightly.

There were so many things I decided to go with an easy one.

"When were you both turned?"

"1864." Jaspers response was direct and to the point, I could tell it would take a lot to get any details out of him.

Alice bit her lip "I don't know." she whispered sadly.

She looked up into Jasper's eyes and smiled softly, a thank you, for what I had no idea.

"You don't know?" Rosalie asked in disbelief.

Looking back at us Alice shook her head "I don't remember being changed." biting her lip her eyes fell "I don't remember being human."

My heart went out to the tiny girl sitting opposite me as she seemed to shrink into the chair, based on how I felt alone I expected a stronger reaction from Jasper to her sadness than the one he gave.

He simply placed his hand on her shoulder.

That bothered me for some reason, it was obvious she needed comforting, and that was all he could manage?

It seemed enough for Alice though who smiled at him, their eyes locked for a long moment before they both faced us again.

I smiled sadly at Alice "You really can't remember anything?"

She shook her head "No. the first thing I remember is being in this glade, I sat up and everything faded and I saw Jasper." she paused to gaze at him lovingly for a second "Then I refocused on the world and I was alone in this glade again.

Anything before that is just black."

"The first thing you remember is getting a vision of Jasper?"

I could here the romantic tone in Esme's voice at the thought.

Alice nodded beaming at her.

"Wow, that's cute." Rosalie stated sarcastically "What about him?" she pointed at Jasper "Don't tell me all those scars are a fashion statement."

"Rosalie." Esme reprimanded immediately.

I had to bite my tongue to stop me doing the same.

I love my daughter but sometimes she really did have the ability to make a nun swear.

Jasper had tensed, his eyes flickered to the door and windows like he was analysing the room layout, exits, possible escape routes.

That's when it clicked the piece I'd been missing, I let my mind wander back. He had said so little I'd missed the slight hint of southern accent.

He was a soldier or had been at least, the scars, the defensive posture, the calculating looks it all made sense.

With the realisation came a sudden wave of fear, I had heard stories about the southern wars but had no real experience of what to expect from those involved.

Jasper suddenly seemed a lot more dangerous.

His eyes locked on mine finally giving me a good look at them.

They were a burnt orange colour, either he had only just started feeding from animals or had slipped recently. However, it was a positive sign in my eyes that he was willing to follow our way of life.

"You're from the south?" I asked keeping eye contact trying not to let the fear show.

I had to give him a fair chance.

"Yes."

Direct and to the point.

"You fought in the wars?"

"Yes."

At least he was being honest with me.

"Why did you leave?"

He frowned "I'd had enough."

I could tell from his posture that Jasper didn't like being under the spotlight so I turned my attention back to Alice.

"I take it you found Jasper the same way you found us."

Her eyes flickered to Jasper before giving me a small smile of gratitude.

"Yeah, I kept seeing him in visions and they led me to him. I only got visions of you when I didn't want to kill humans anymore though."

I frowned, it was very unusual for a vampire to not want to kill humans, after all it was instinct, it was like asking a lion not to kill a zebra.

"Why don't you want to kill humans?" I had to ask.

She looked at me a little guiltily.

"Well whenever I did kill, afterwards, I always got a vision showing me the consequences. I'd see their families waiting for them to come home and knowing that because of me they wouldn't." she looked down at her hands "I wished there was another way, and I saw you hunting animals."

Looking back up she smiled at me again and I couldn't help smiling back.

"How long have you been travelling together?" Esme asked, making me smile more.

Alice beamed "Two years, four months, five days, ten hours." she reeled off giggling as she looked up at Jasper who surprised me by actually smiling back.

I looked over at Esme who was smiling softly at the pair she looked up at me and smiled wider.

"Can we keep them?" she mouthed silently.

I smiled back, Guess that settles that.

Turning back I noticed Alice's face had gone blank, her eyes looked glassy and unfocussed. Jasper curled over her protectively.

She blinked a couple of times and refocused a massive grin broke across her face and I found myself once more being embraced by her tiny arms.

"Thank you." she whispered to me, her voice so full of joy and hope at the thought of being part of the family it made my eyes burn and my arms wrapped around her returning the hug.

We broke apart and she danced back to Jasper taking hold of his hand she turned back to me.

"So which rooms ours?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to favludo and kittandchips for the reviews.**

**Chapter 2:**

Edward was going to kill me!

That was the only thought on my mind as I helped Alice clear his room.

I just hadn't been able to tell her she couldn't have it, not after the way her face had lit up when she'd seen it.

Besides she said it would be fine.

"Don't worry me and Edward are going to be great friends." she'd assured me.

Rosalie's face had fallen when Alice had mentioned Edward and Emmett, I think she'd been hoping that when they returned they would chase the two new comers off.

Jasper stayed glued to Alice's side as we gave them the tour of the house, his eyes were constantly moving, surveying his surroundings , it was fascinating watching him process everything. And a little disturbing.

I knew it would take a long time for the instincts, that he'd had ingrained into him during his decades of warfare, to fade.

Once the room was clear I left them alone, heading back downstairs to Esme and Rosalie.

Rosalie was absolutely livid that I had allowed them to stay. She glared at me the second I came into view.

I turned to look at Esme "you may want to talk to Alice about redecorating the room, she seems pretty excited about it."

"She's excited about everything." Rose hissed "She's a freak."

"Rosalie they are a part of this family now. Can you please try to be nice?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Just because you said they can live here does not make them family." she said loudly making sure Alice and Jasper would hear. "I don't want them here."

"Rosalie…" she cut me off.

"NO! you just let them stay here, how can we trust them? We have no idea who they are." She shouted "And what about the male, he's from the south, how do you know some of his old friends wont just show up looking for him?"

It was a good point and one I would have worried about if it wasn't for one thing.

"I truly believe Alice wants to be a part of this family and therefore would never do anything to put any of us at risk."

I said it loud enough to hear upstairs, hoping to reassure them.

"How do we even know she's psychic? She could just be some freaky stalker." the venom in her voice made it clear she was trying to hurt Alice, a bad idea from how protective Jasper was.

"Rosalie that is enough." I said sternly.

She glared some more but didn't say anything.

"How do you think Emmett and Edward will react?" Esme asked me a worried look on her face.

"Violently with any luck." Rosalie muttered.

Ignoring her I replied "As long as we explain everything they'll be fine."

She nodded smiling at me "Do you think they'll settle in alright?"

I smiled back "I think Alice already has, Jasper may take longer but I hope he will."

"Me too" She hugged me tightly.

A sly grin suddenly broke over Rosalie's face as she looked out the window.

"They're back."

"What the hell!" Edward's voice echoed up from the garage.

Yes, he was going to kill me.

Emmett burst through the door head whipping around "Is everyone ok? Who's here?"

He must have caught the scent I was already getting accustomed to.

Edward followed him absolutely fuming.

"Why is all my stuff in the garage?"

I stepped forward ready to explain when Alice's voice sounded from the top of the stairs.

"Sorry Edward but your room had the best view."

We all turned to watch her skip nimbly down the stairs and stop in front of Edward smiling.

Rage seemed to flow from Edward as he glared down at her.

The next second Jasper was between them shielding Alice behind his back growling at Edward, a chilling sound that came from low in his throat.

Thankfully Edward stepped back in shock.

"Jasper." Alice sounded annoyed as he backed them towards the stairs his eyes never leaving Edward who was scowling back.

_Edward it's fine, he's just protecting her, don't aggravate him._

Edward looked at me in shock.

"We all need to calm down so I can explain the situation." I said looking between Edward, Emmett and Jasper who had all fallen into fighting stances.

Emmett immediately straightened and relaxed, Edward straightened slowly but remained tense and ready, Jasper didn't move.

Deciding it best to fill Edward and Emmett in I turned towards them.

"Alice and Jasper have come to join the family."

I let the earlier scene play in my mind so Edward could witness it first hand.

"Cool." Emmett grinned.

"Alice!" Jasper's exasperated voice made me look over at him.

Alice had somehow managed to move away from him and was standing in front of Edward again still smiling.

I couldn't help feel a little sorry for Jasper in his unappreciated attempts to protect his mate.

Edward's eyes widened as he stared at Alice, her smile became smug, then suddenly he laughed.

"That's just weird." Emmett said starring in bewilderment between the two.

They seemed completely oblivious as they continued some sort of silent conversation.

I glanced back at Jasper who looked very unhappy with the situation.

"See." Alice said.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her "Yes I see."

She grinned at him before turning her attentions to Emmett.

"Hi Emmett, I'm Alice." She skipped over and hugged him.

He seemed stunned for a second before a grin broke across his face and he lifted her from the floor returning the hug.

"Hey Alice, so you're my little sister now huh?" he asked placing her back on the floor.

"Yup." She grinned back at him.

I shook my head in amazement as Alice and Emmett chatted away like old friends, Edward was starring at her like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out, but there was no tension between them and in honesty it was all thanks to her.

She had settled in unbelievably well, one look at Jasper made me realise it would take a lot longer for him, he was staring at Alice unhappily as she interacted with Emmett his entire body tense.

Pity washed out over me at the sight of him looking so alone and lost without Alice by his side.

His eyes suddenly locked onto mine narrowed in anger.

I stepped back in shock and the next second Alice was in front of him a look of concern on her face.

"Carlisle?"

Edward was looking at me with worry before he looked over at Jasper his eyes narrowing again.

_He's just not used to this. He was part of the wars, it will take him time to adjust._

I wasn't entirely sure if I was explaining that to Edward or trying to reassure myself.

It would take a lot of time and patience to get Jasper to trust us, to settle down and actually be part of the family.

Alice gave me another big smile and it was that moment I realised whatever it took I would make this work.

I would make sure Jasper became happy in our family if for no other reason than for Alice.

**Ok so it's a bit short but i just needed to get Edward and Emmett's reaction. the next chapter will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added to favorites or alerted this story.**

**Chapter 3:**

Three days had passed and things had settled down slightly.

Rosalie had got over her anger and had instead taken to ignoring Alice and Jasper completely, as though if she pretended they were not there they would eventually leave.

Emmett had surprised me, not only had he bonded well with Alice he had also struck up some form of friendship with Jasper.

He was the only person other than Alice that could get more than single word answers from Jasper.

My main concern was the tension that had built up between Jasper and Edward.

During their silent exchange Alice had shown Edward the visions she had seen involving our family, seeing what could happen had let Edward bond with Alice immediately, something Jasper was far from happy about.

Edward did little to help himself with his distrust of Jasper, which he made obvious to everyone.

I decided to try and talk to him about it.

Rosalie and Emmett had gone hunting and Esme had headed into town to pick up some things for Alice and Jasper, who were currently lying on the grass in the back garden starring up at the cloudy sky, Alice using Jasper's arm to rest her head.

I could see them from my office window, but knew if we kept our voices down they wouldn't hear mine and Edward's conversation.

"I don't trust him Carlisle, I can't help that." He muttered as soon as he was through the door.

I sighed, this would be more difficult than I'd thought.

"Can't you try and give him a chance?"

Edward scowled but didn't respond.

"What is it exactly that you don't trust about him?" I asked trying to understand.

"He's dangerous, his mind is so complex, it's hard for me to see exactly what he's thinking.

Alice told him about my ability and he's using that knowledge to keep me out.

He could easily snap and hurt someone, and she's so damn blind to it." he growled in frustration.

_She?_

Edward looked at me "Alice. She doesn't see him clearly, she doesn't see how easily he could hurt her."

That shocked me, I mean I knew Jasper had a dangerous edge to him but never once had it crossed my mind he could hurt Alice.

My eyes flickered to where they were lying together, he looked calm, peaceful almost.

"He may look it but his mind is still working overtime." Edward pointed out to me.

"Well what's he thinking?"

Edward sighed rubbing his forehead "Mainly about Alice, but part of his mind is always calculating, possible threats and dangers, strategise in case something happens. He never stops."

"It's his upbringing Edward, he can't turn it off any easier than you can stop hearing his thoughts."

Edward grimaced "She's just so…small. Naive really and innocent she can't see him clearly."

_Maybe she sees him clearer than you._

His head shot back to me at that thought.

"Maybe you're the one that's blinded by what you see and can't get passed that to see what Alice sees."

He frowned in annoyance that he had no answer to that.

My eyes flickered back to the couple outside.

"What's she thinking?"

Edward scowled "About Jasper, but like I said he looks different in her mind."

_Different how?_

He sighed "It's hard to explain Carlisle, it's like to us we see his scars, they define him, show he's a threat, but Alice, I mean he looks normal the scars are just part of him they don't stand out." he frowned "It's hard to explain."

Jasper growled from outside and my head shot up, worry washed through me.

I hated myself for assuming the worst when my brain had the time to analyse the sound, it was disapproving but playful.

Alice had rolled away from him onto her stomach to watch a beetle wander through the grass.

I looked back at Edward only to find he had gone.

"Alice." I heard him call from the back door.

I watched the scene unfold below me, Jasper tensed and moved closer to Alice his eyes narrowed in anger at Edward over her head.

"What's up Edward?" She asked smiling, completely oblivious to the tension.

"Carlisle wants to talk to you. Alone."

I scowled, he was using me now?

Alice frowned "I didn't see that. You must have been distracting me." she grinned up at Jasper whose entire frame relaxed when she looked at him.

"I'll be right back." she promised before standing and skipping towards the house.

Jasper shot another glare at Edward before settling back onto the grass, once again looking lost without his mate beside him.

_You are in so much trouble for this Edward._

I promised him as Alice knocked on my office door.

"You wanted to see me Carlisle?"

Part of me wanted to say no, tell her it was Edward being ridiculous, however, I had wanted to talk to Alice, get to know her more and I didn't want to cause anymore tension by making her upset with Edward.

"Yes, take a seat." I indicated to the small sofa pushed to one side.

"I was just wondering if you were settling in ok."

She beamed "Fine thank you. Don't worry to much about Rosalie she'll come around." her face fell a little and her eyes glazed over "Eventually."

That made me chuckle "Yes she doesn't adapt well to change but she has a good heart."

Alice shrugged "Her and Jasper will bond over their dislike of Edward." She grinned at me.

I shook my head, Alice wasn't as blind or naïve as Edward believed.

We sat in silence for a while as I tried to decide how best to ask my next question. Alice saved me the trouble.

"Jasper will settle in, don't worry, it just takes a long time for him to trust people after the things he's seen."

I nodded.

"I know he seems distant, like he doesn't want to be here but, he truly does want to change.

He wants to stop killing humans it's just hard for him. He's been through a lot."

Her face turned thoughtful, worried.

"I can promise you Alice I will do whatever I can to help him, I really want this to work out. For both of you."

The worry on her face disappeared and she smiled again, it was imposable not to smile back.

"You and Edward seem to be getting on well." I commented.

"Yep, told you we'd be great friends. It's nice meeting someone I don't have to try and explain things to, cause he can just see what I mean."

I nodded with a smile remembering Alice explaining things when she'd first arrived.

"I can imagine it's refreshing to have someone who can keep up with you."

She grinned and nodded.

My mind wandered over some of the things I'd asked Esme to pick up from town and decided now was as good a time as any to talk to Alice about it.

"Alice I know you don't remember being human but…" I felt horrible asking this, I really didn't want to embarrass her. I sighed and pushed on "Are you able to read and write?"

She looked at her hands embarrassed and I instinctively placed a comforting hand on her small shoulder.

"I can read." she mumbled "Jasper taught me, he enjoys it."

My mind filed that away for future reference.

"But you can't write." I pressed gently.

She shook her head biting her lip "I never tried, I didn't need to."

Smiling gently I extended my arm around her shoulder, she leant into my comfort a little.

"That's ok Alice, but you do know how we live, trying to blend in with humans."

She nodded.

"That means at some point you'll have to go to school with Edward, Rosalie and Emmett. I've asked Esme to pick up some things for you so you get used to what they'll be teaching you and work up to the level you'll need to be at and if you want you may be able to start at the beginning of the new year."

She looked up at me "Really?"

"I have a feeling you'll be a quick study once you get started."

She beamed at me and threw her arms around my neck.

"Thanks da…Carlisle."

I hugged her back pretending I hadn't noticed anything, but my heart swelled, she had nearly called me dad.

Pulling back she bit her lip.

"What about Jasper?"

I sighed "I'll talk to him Alice but I don't think he'll be ready just yet."

She nodded understandingly then looked up at me.

"Do you really work with humans?"

I smiled "Yes Alice I'm a doctor."

"Is it hard being around them all day?"

Frowning I thought for a moment, I wanted to answer her honestly.

"Not anymore but when I first started it was, it took me a long time to become desensitised to there blood."

"How long?"

"A couple of centuries." I smiled.

She nodded her forehead furrowed in thought.

I asked what was on my mind "do you find it hard denying humans?"

She nodded still lost in thought, then suddenly looked up at me.

"I don't slip now like I used to, my visions help me know if something's going to happen so I can prepare for it, or avoid it. But, if I'm taken by surprise, if I catch the scent without warning it takes a lot to make myself stop."

She bit her lip as though ashamed of this admittance.

My arm was still around her shoulder and I squeezed her reassuringly.

"I have to admit Alice I am in awe of the way you were able to adapt to this life style on your own."

"I wasn't alone you showed me how."

"It's not quite the same as having someone to physically support you though."

She shrugged modestly not seeing her own strength.

A thought hit causing me to frown as I looked down at her.

"Alice, do you know who changed you?"

She looked up at me with big eyes and shook hr head "No I woke up alone."

My frown deepened, it was unusual, if not unheard of for a vampire to turn someone and just abandon them.

Maybe she had just been a meal that had been interrupted or just lucky enough to survive.

The thought upset me, thinking of her abandoned, alone.

She was smiling again, at what I wasn't sure, it just seemed to be a permanent feature on her face.

"Don't you even remember the transformation?"

I knew she'd already told us this but I couldn't understand how anyone could not remember the burning pain, it was still one of my most prominent memories.

She shook her head "Like I said I woke up in this glade. Everything was so bright and new and exciting."

Knowing this was a mystery that would probably never be solved I tried not to dwell on it, there was just one last thing I was curious about.

"Why did you choose the name Alice?"

She gave me a funny look.

"That's my name."

"How did you know that was your name?"

She frowned "I don't know." she said thoughtfully "I just knew my name was Alice."

I nodded, thinking I'd kept her away from Jasper long enough I let it go.

"Ok, well thank you for talking to me Alice."

"No problem Carlisle." she smiled happily at me as she hopped off the sofa "See you later."

I waited until I knew she had rejoined Jasper.

"Edward." I called sternly.

He had a lot of explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed I really appreciate the support.**

**Chapter 4:**

My request for Edward to back off from Jasper seemed to fall on deaf ears as he continued to interfere every time Alice and Jasper were together.

Although I have to admit it did increase my respect for Jasper's self control that he hadn't snapped at Edward yet.

Rosalie had broken from ignoring then long enough to mock Alice on her inability to write but quickly shut up after a glare from Jasper.

I wasn't sure how reliable Alice's visions were but I found it hard to believe that Rose and Jasper would ever bond.

Mainly because Rosalie refused to be in the same room as him for longer than it took for her to shoot him a mistrustful angry glare.

I had explained to Jasper About Alice attending school, come Fall, without him.

He had been unhappy with the idea but had agreed he was far from ready to be that close to humans and upon seeing how excited Alice was had become resigned to the idea.

It had been just over a week since their arrival and I decided on a family hunting trip to help them get used to the area.

Rosalie refused to come.

Emmett was a little dejected as we set off and I knew he was worrying what Rosalie would say when he got back.

If I hadn't needed Emmett I would have told him to stay behind to make his life easier, unfortunately if anything went wrong I would need his strength.

Alice skipped along happily chatting to Esme, I watched as her steps alternated from skipping, running and dancing never once breaking pace.

Edward and Emmett took the lead and Jasper was following.

I didn't particularly like having him behind me but I knew trust worked both ways, he would never become comfortable around us if we didn't trust him.

He had already fallen into a hunting posture, like a coiled spring ready to pounce in a split second. His eyes were darting everywhere, resting on Alice every few seconds before checking his surroundings again.

Alice's head perked up as we slowed, the scent of deer in the air, Jasper grimaced at the smell.

Edward's jaw tightened slightly as Alice dropped back to Jasper's side.

My family had turned into a badly written soap opera!

"You two need to hunt the most." Edward told them.

Alice nodded stepping forward, Jasper took a deep breath and Edward smirked at whatever he was thinking. Which turned into a glare as Jasper's eyes locked with his.

Alice stopped and turned quickly "Jasper." she called holding her hand out to him.

Slowly he stepped towards her, never taking his eyes of Edward.

_Edward please let it go._

I asked worriedly as the two continued glaring at each other.

Esme gave me a worried look and Emmett stepped closer to Edward but as soon as Jasper took hold of Alice's hand it was like nothing else existed.

"Let's hunt." she grinned up at him.

His mouth twitched like they were sharing a private joke.

We moved forward again, slower this time until we reached a clearing, where a herd of deer were grazing.

The four of us stopped letting Jasper and Alice take the lead.

Their hands were still joined as they sank lower keeping to the cover.

Alice gave a slight nod and Jasper stepped forward away from her.

Watching him hunt gave me a good insight into who he was.

He seemed oblivious to everything but the deer, I knew which one he'd picked out the second he did. His body tensed and I could see him shift as the deer did, the slightest change in weight distribution and Jasper moved to compensate as though hypnotised.

I was so intent on watching him I hadn't noticed Alice had moved until Esme gently nudged me and nodded to where she was in a similar position to Jasper, sight set on her own prey.

Both pounced at the same second and two snaps echoed around the woods.

The herd was so shocked, had we been ready we could have caught our own prey as well. Instead they were able to bolt.

I couldn't watch Alice as she drank, it was a little disturbing considering how small and innocent she usually looked.

I looked at Jasper who seemed to be putting everything he had into draining his deer.

Running the hunt back through my head, I tired to determine how it had been different from how we hunted, it was more animalistic, they had both relied purely on instinct.

Edward had a thoughtful look on his face also analysing what they had been thinking, Emmett looked impressed and Esme was gazing at Jasper with maternal concern.

He had finally finished his meal and was grimacing in distaste.

Alice floated over and gave him a proud smile I couldn't help mirroring, no one could deny Jasper was trying.

We helped them discard the carcasses before following the trail of the deer so the rest of us could hunt.

After we'd finished Edward led the way deeper into the forest to try and pick up some fresh tracks for next time.

Alice and Emmett entertained themselves for a while as Alice showed off some of her ability.

Emmett kept trying to catch her, but with her future knowledge of his moves she would always step out of reach at the last second.

From the tense look on Jasper's face it was a good thing Emmett always missed.

I was so caught up watching them it wasn't until Edward stopped that I realised something was wrong.

His head shot back and his eyes narrowed "Jasper." he growled.

I stopped next to him confused, and looked behind us to where Jasper was following, or , at least where he had been following.

There was no sign of him.

Concern washed over me and I mentally kicked myself for not keeping a closer watch on him.

"Where did he go?" Esme looked to Edward in panic.

Edward shook his head.

"I'm not sure, his thoughts around me are always so fast, so jumbled it's hard to see exactly what he's thinking. It wasn't until I stopped hearing them all together I realised he'd gone."

Emmett wandered back to us looking worried, Alice skipped beside him completely at ease, that helped me relax.

If there was a problem she would know.

Wouldn't she?

"Alice…" I began but she cut me off.

"It's fine, he just caught the scent of a mountain lion, he'll be back in a bit."

Edward scowled, probably because Jasper would be getting a mountain lion no doubt.

"He shouldn't just go off without telling anyone." he hissed.

Alice shrugged "He's not used to having to tell anyone, I always just knew, nothing's going to happen and he'll be back soon."

"That's not the point Alice." Edward said exasperated "It's irresponsible, he's dangerous."

_Edward. _

I warned, he was treading a dangerous line.

"He's still learning, he didn't know he had to tell you. He didn't want to slow us down."

She looked at me, eyes wide, begging me to understand, to go easy on him when he returned.

I heard Edward sigh in annoyance at me

_I will talk to him _I assured.

Edward just rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Jasper stepped from the trees behind us warily, his bright orange eyes taking in each of us slowly.

"Thought you'd got lost." Emmett joked, trying to lighten the mood.

Jasper shrugged at him but didn't say anything.

"Ok, let's head home." I said.

Edward gave me a pointed look.

_I will talk to him_

On the way home Alice stayed by Jasper's side, Edward's narrowed eyes flickered back to them every now and again.

We really needed to find him a mate.

He turned to scowl at me when I thought that.

Once we arrived home I called Jasper up to my office to talk.

His reluctance to be there was clear in his posture and the way his eyes flickered to the door every so often.

"Jasper about the hunt." I paused wondering how best to address this.

"I can understand that when you were travelling with Alice it would have been fine to disappear for a while and she'd know you were safe, but I would appreciate if you could let someone know when you decide to go off alone, just so we don't worry."

He frowned but nodded.

"Was that all?" he asked after a few seconds of silence.

I mentally rolled my eyes in frustration but nodded.

He was out the door so fast I nearly missed it. Sitting back I rubbed my fingers across my temples relieved vampires couldn't get migraines.

"He never did you know."

I looked up at the sound of Alice's voice. She stood in the doorway smiling softly.

"He never what?" I asked indicating for her to take a seat.

"He never wandered off while we were travelling, he never left my side in case something were to happen."

She smiled at me expectantly as though expecting me to understand what she was talking about but I was feeling unusually slow today.

"I don't understand Alice."

She grinned at me "Despite the fact I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, as you saw today with Emmett, he'd never leave me just in case.

But , he did today, he left me with you."

Understanding suddenly dawned "He trusted us to look after you."

She beamed at me nodding "I think it was more Emmett than anyone, still it's a good sign."

A smile split my face, it was a brilliant sign, I felt I'd just conquered a mountain, after all Alice was the most important thing in his life.

"He can read people well." she began "He knows you all care for me but it's going to take a lot longer for him to open up. It's not quite the victory you think."

That grounded me a little but it couldn't quell my joy completely.

"Maybe not Alice but it is a start, a promising start."

She nodded in agreement with her customary smile before hopping off the chair and heading for the door.

She paused and looked back at me.

"Thank you for giving him a chance." her voice was soft and her whole face showed her gratitude.

"He deserves it." I answered honestly.

It's true I didn't know much about him but he'd had a hard life, that was obvious. He deserved a chance to be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight.**

**Next Chapter hope you enjoy.**

**Just so everyone knows i don't have anything against Edward i just find him a bit overprotective at times and decided to explore how he dealt with that before he had Bella to obsess over.**

**Chapter 5:**

Esme had taken Alice shopping for some new clothes, something Alice had been ridiculously excited about after finding one of Rosalie's old fashion magazines.

Since they had left Jasper had holed himself up in his and Alice's room and we hadn't heard anything out of him.

I was a little worried he had left to follow them.

"No, he's still up there." Edward assured me.

Emmett stretched throwing his hand of cards on the table in defeat "Why don't we invite him to join us?"

Both Edward and Rosalie gave him disbelieving looks.

"I'm not sure he'll want to Emmett, you can ask him if you'd like." I said ignoring Edward and Rosalie as they turned their disbelieving eyes on me.

Emmett grinned at me before bounding up the stairs and knocking on the door.

I tried not to listen in but it was difficult with Emmett's voice.

"Hey Jaz you want to come join us? I need a new opponent to play cards with, Ed always cheats."

"It's not my fault." I heard Edward mutter.

Emmett's booming laugh sounded as he bounded back down the stairs, Jasper followed slowly, surveying the room like normal.

I kept my eyes on the book I was reading trying not to show how happy I was that he'd accepted Emmett's invitation.

"You know how to play five draw poker?"

Jasper nodded "Used to play it all the time." he said before frowning as though he'd just given something away.

As Emmett began to deal Edward came to sit by me on the sofa.

"How long do you think Esme and Alice will be?"

"It depends." I answered slowly, unsure why he was so interested "If Alice gets into shopping they may end up being all day, you know how bad it is when Esme and Rosalie go."

Edward nodded "Yeah, from how excited she was earlier it wont be long before she's heading off to Paris for weeks on end."

His head was down but I saw him smirk a little.

Taking an educated guess at whose thoughts he was focusing on I looked over to see Jasper's jaw tense as he scowled at the cards in his hand.

"Going to schools going to be good for her as well." Edward continued "A chance to get away and be herself."

_If you're doing this to wind up Jasper stop it now! _I warned.

Edward shrugged innocently at me.

"I'm just saying it can't be fun for her being so controlled all the time."

Jasper's low growl got everyone's attention.

I shook my head in annoyance at Edward.

"What are you talking about Eddie?" Emmett laughed trying to lighten the mood but I had a bad feeling about the question he'd just asked.

"Look at the statistics controlling relationships always lead to violence…"

"Edward." I cut him off too late.

A second later Jasper had him pinned to the wall by his throat, teeth bared.

"Jasper, let him go." I said calmly standing up and slowly stepping towards them.

Emmett was also on his feet, glancing from them to me, unsure what to do.

Rosalie was glaring as usual but for once it was directed at Edward not Jasper.

"Jasper let him go." I said again.

Edwards face held surprise, it wasn't very often someone could out manoeuvre him in a fight.

_Do not retaliate Edward. _

I warned worried how this might go.

A low growl came from Jasper again and he made no indication that he was going to move away.

I turned to Emmett and nodded for him to move in, hopefully the small amount of trust he had gained would help defuse the situation.

"Jasper, mate, this isn't the way we solve things, let him go."

Jasper's eyes shifted slightly to Emmett, blinking once he looked over at me as the realisation of what he had done seemed to hit.

"Jasper." Emmett called as he bolted back to the safety of his room upstairs.

At least he hasn't left the house, I thought to myself.

Edward was massaging his throat "He's faster than I thought."

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett rounded on him angrily.

Both me and Edward blinked in shock, it was rare Emmett ever got angry.

"I was proving a point, he's not safe." Edward looked at me for support "She's not safe with him."

"Bull…"

"Emmett." I warned.

"Sorry Carlisle, but seriously, You've been winding him up since the day they arrived. If anything he's proven how much self control he has. I'd have kicked your ass long before now."

I sighed heavily as Edward opened his mouth to retaliate.

"Enough. Edward I understand your concern, I really do, but Jasper is a part of this family now so maybe you should try helping him adapt to his new life rather than alienating him."

"I can't help not trusting him Carlisle, he's hiding something."

"Well obviously." Emmett said sarcastically "He's not going to give you his life story if he doesn't trust you. But of course you think you're beyond that with your special little power."

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know he's a threat."

The door burst open putting a stop to the argument, Alice came flying in stopping suddenly her wide eyes focussed on me.

I didn't need to ask, she must have seen the whole thing.

"He's upstairs in your room." I said softly, hoping she'd understand I wasn't angry.

She gave me a grateful smile and headed towards the stairs.

Edward stepped forward "Alice…"

Hissing loudly she turned to glare at him a silent exchange passed between them and Edward stopped.

Alice was gone up the stairs before he could say a word.

"What's going on?" Esme asked from the doorway.

Despite the situation I had to smile as I looked at my wife.

"Edward's being a prat like normal." Rosalie said as she appeared on the stairs.

"Language Rosalie." Esme reprimanded.

"Where have you been?" I asked in confusion.

"Talking to Jasper." she said like it was obvious.

"What?"

My eyes widened in surprise but she didn't divulge anymore she just returned to her seat and picked up the motoring magazine she had been reading.

I'd have to learn to trust Alice more I thought shaking my head.

"Everything's fine." I assured Esme as she moved to my side.

She smiled at me "I didn't know what to do, Alice just panicked, said we had to get home as soon as possible, that something had happened…or was going to happen."

I placed one arm around her waist hugging her tightly.

"I'm going to go talk to them I suggest you take a break to calm down." I said looking between Edward and Emmett meaningfully before heading up the stairs.

I paused outside their room when I heard soft voices, I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but I was desperate to discover more about Jasper that could help me understand better how to aid his transition into this family.

Besides Alice would surely know I was here, if there was something she didn't want me to hear she'd say something I reasoned.

I leant a little closer so I could hear clearer.

"I'm so sorry." Jasper kept repeating his voice filled with remorse.

"Shh, I know, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok I promise." Alice's soft reassuring voice broke Jasper's mantra.

"I've ruined everything, I should have just stayed out of his way but when Emmett asked me to join him I was just trying to…"

"Jasper stop. Please. I told you it's fine, no one blames you."

There was a slight pause.

"Trust me." she whispered softly.

"Always." Jasper mumbled.

For such a simple word it held so much devotion.

Jasper's loud sigh made me refocus on their conversation.

"I wish you didn't, it would make things so much easier."

I frowned wondering what I'd missed.

Alice hissed angrily.

"You promised me." she growled.

Jasper sighed again "I know and I will stand by it. I'm to selfish not to." he added softly.

It was Alice's turn to sigh, I heard her move presumably closer to Jasper.

"You are not selfish."

A slight pause before Alice sighed again.

"I wish you would see what I see." she said causing me to think back over my conversation with Edward regarding Jasper and Alice.

Jasper chuckled humourlessly "And I wish you could see the monster I am."

"You are not a monster." Alice's voice was hard.

"Jasper you found the strength to walk away from that life, that means something. You can't change your past but it doesn't have to destroy your future."

Another silence fell and I could imagine them starring at each other, something special passing between them.

Slowly I backed away, guilty for letting myself intrude on them.

"Yours."

Was the last thing I heard Alice whisper softly before I made it to the stairs.

Back in the lounge Edward was waiting for me.

"Carlisle, is she ok?"

I sighed shaking my head at him.

"She's fine Edward, she's with Jasper."

I saw him frown as I glanced around, everyone else seemed to have disappeared.

"Edward, I've talked to you about this." I said as he glanced towards the stairs.

He may have been the one who could read minds but I knew what he was thinking.

"You left her with him alone even though he snapped less than half an hour ago."

This was getting ridiculous.

"I'm not being ridiculous." he said angrily.

"Edward, Jasper is Alice's mate he wont hurt her and if you keep up this behaviour he will do more than pin you to a wall.

I know you want to protect Alice, she's your sister and you want to make sure she's safe and happy but if you keep trying to get between her and Jasper you're going to force her to choose between the two of you and I can tell you now she's not going to pick you."

His shoulders slumped as I finally seemed to get through to him but before I could say more he was up the stairs and locked in his own room.

I sighed shaking my head; sometimes I wish I hadn't changed teenagers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Thanks to all my reviewers you are the best.**

**Chapter 6:**

I spent the rest of the day with Esme.

Edward had locked himself in his room, the strains of various compositions sometimes reaching my ears.

Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared somewhere. I wasn't asking to many questions I was just grateful they weren't in the house.

"You don't think they'll leave do you?" Esme asked worriedly.

In the short time Alice and Jasper had been with us, Esme had taken them both into her heart and I knew how much she feared loosing a child.

"I don't think so." I said reassuringly wrapping her in my arms "Alice spent most of her life looking for us, it will take more than this to make her leave."

"What about Jasper?"

I hugged her tightly and smiled, loving her more in that moment. "He wont leave Alice."

She relaxed into my embrace.

"Good."

I marvelled at how easily Esme could open her heart and welcome anyone into her family. Her ability to love so powerfully and unconditionally always amazed me.

"He just needs a mother." She smiled up at me.

"It's a good thing he's here then, he's getting the best."

That made her laugh.

"Why Mr. Cullen keep complementing me like this and I'm going to think you're after something."

I chuckled "Would a kiss from my wife be to much to ask for?"

She pretended to ponder that for a while before stretching up and bringing her lips to mine.

Love really does make fools of us all!

It was past midnight and I was back in my office looking over some patient notes ready for tomorrow.

A light knocking interrupted me.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened revealing Jasper.

"Alice said I should probably talk to you." he muttered hovering in the doorway.

I was a little surprised he was here but tried to cover it.

"Of course, come in."

He entered slowly his eyes flickering around the room as normal, stopping next to the chair opposite mine he hovered with uncertainty for a second before slowly lowering himself into it.

"I'm glad you decided to come and talk to me actually." I began "It gives me the chance to apologise for Edwards behaviour."

I took a moment to look at any emotion that would play across his face, but he kept them well hidden behind a mask, a slight furrowing of his forehead the only change.

"It's not your fault." he mumbled.

"Edward's my son, my responsibility, I told him to back off but I should have made sure he listened and I am sorry."

Jasper shrugged "Like I said it's not your fault."

He shuffled uncomfortably for a second.

"I should be the one apologising." he said keeping his eyes down "I attacked one of your cov…family."

The word fell uncertainly from his mouth, the concept of vampires having families still foreign to him.

I sighed.

"Jasper I understand why you lost your temper with Edward, but violence is not the way we solve our problems in this family."

"I know." he said.

There was another long pause as I tried to think of something else to say, it seemed that every time I spoke to Jasper I was laying down the law.

Looking over at him he seemed lost in his own thoughts. His eyes suddenly snapped up locking with mine.

"I'd never hurt Alice."

I was shocked by the pleading look on his face, begging me to believe him.

"I know that Jasper." I said calmly.

His eyes dropped and the mask was back in place. I pondered for a while why he felt it necessary to ensure I knew this, why he would risk looking vulnerable simply to tell me something that any rational person could see so obviously.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

He shuffled uncomfortably again.

"She wants me to trust you." he finally mumbled.

I couldn't help the swell of pity I felt towards him, it had always been obvious Jasper was only here for Alice, everything he did was for her, yet still he didn't feel it was enough.

"It's going to take time for me to earn that." I said, trying to take the pressure off him a little.

He shuffled again.

"Doesn't seem fair, if I'm not being honest with you."

I refused to let myself jump to conclusions when he said that, thinking about it for a second I finally replied.

"Jasper, if you're not ready to share your life with me I understand that.

I don't, and I hope I never will, know what you went through during your time in the south, but I can understand it making you wary of strangers."

"You let me stay here, despite knowing I'm dangerous." he cut in.

His eyes flickered to the exits again, he was clearly uncomfortable.

"I knew you would never do anything to hurt us, not intentionally, not without provocation."

He frowned a little and I continued to explain.

"You have no loyalty to us, no love for us . But, Alice does."

His eyes shot back up to lock with mine at the mention of Alice reminding me to tread carefully.

"I know you would never do anything to hurt Alice, and because she cares for this family you wont hurt us."

His eyes softened a little and he looked down again.

"I can…" he paused "I have…an ability, like Alice and Edward."

Shock hit me, partly because of what he was telling me but mainly because he was telling me.

"I can sense peoples emotions."

He surveyed me warily judging my reaction.

I tried to think about this logically and not overreact.

"Can you turn it off, or is it just involuntary?" I asked slowly.

He shook his head.

"I can block certain people out if I focus on one individual but I can never stop feeling."

I nodded digesting this.

"Like Edward." I mumbled quietly to myself, unfortunately Jasper heard.

He scowled angrily at the comparison and I decided to move away from that area.

"How did you survive living in a war?" I asked.

If he couldn't control what he felt from others, the fear, anger, hate and terror of battle must have been horrific.

His eyes flickered to the exits again as he tensed in his chair.

"My gift kept me useful, as long as you were useful you were safe."

That hadn't been what I'd meant and I think Jasper realised, his eyes flickered to the door again as I decided whether to push the issue, he was still keeping something from me.

I nodded accepting his answer, for now I had to do this at his pace if I ever hoped for him to settle in.

A thought suddenly occurred.

"Is that the reason you left? the reason you don't want to kill humans?"

Feeling the terror of your victim as you took their life must be off putting and I was curious as to why, after nearly a century, Jasper had decided to turn his back on the only life he'd known.

He nodded slowly, his eyes calculating as he surveyed me, trying to read my reaction.

I hid nothing letting the expressions play honestly across my face.

In truth part of me doing this was to try and get him to open up more.

The responses I gave didn't seem to be what he expected and it threw him, breaking through his defences a little.

As much as I had said this had to be done at Jasper's pace I couldn't help but want to know more about him, his past and what had led him to Alice and ultimately us.

Another silence fell and I realised I'd pushed him enough for today.

"Thank you for talking to me Jasper." I said giving him the escape I knew he was desperate for.

He looked at me as though not quite believing I was letting him go that easily, he stood slowly and left the office.

He paused for a split second by the door before he was gone.

I pushed the patient notes away unable to concentrate on them, my head was swimming with all the knew information I'd just gained.

Certain things made more sense to me now, the angry reaction from him when I'd felt sorry for him, the way he'd zoned in on Rosalie as the biggest threat when they'd first arrived.

I frowned, on the other hand certain things now made less sense. His response to Alice when she was upset.

If that had been Esme, even without the added ability of being able to sense exactly what she was feeling, I would have wanted, no needed, to do something, anything to comfort her.

Jasper had barely reacted yet it was clear he adored Alice, so why just sit by when she was suffering.

Closing my eyes I let my head fall back with a groan.

He may have opened up a little but Jasper was still a complete mystery.

**A.N. **

**sorry it's a bit short I seemed to run out of inspiration, on a positive note I should have the next chapter up by Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and added me to story alerts and favourites. I am seriously blown away by all the love!**

**Chapter 7:**

The weeks following passed uneventfully.

Alice spent most of her time pouring over text books and completing various exercises to get her ready for school.

As I had assumed she was a very quick study.

She had also been right about Rosalie, who had surprisingly formed some kind of bond with Jasper.

They weren't friends per se but, some kind of understanding had been reached between the two.

As the days counted down to the beginning of the new school year Jasper spent all of his time glued to Alice's side making me worry how he would cope when she was spending eight hours a day away from him.

What he needed was a hobby to keep him occupied whilst the others were at school.

My mind pulled up my conversation with Alice when she's mentioned Jasper enjoyed reading and decided to show him the vast library we had.

I took the day off work, I wanted to make sure Alice would be ok at school and be there for Jasper as he got used to being on his own.

Alice was rather nervous that morning, she stayed close to Jasper as I gathered everyone in the lounge for the usual pep talk.

"Ok, so does everyone know the story?"

Three pairs of eyes rolled in annoyance.

"Alice was placed in care after her parents died two years ago, you adopted her after being contacted by the social worker who helped you adopt us." Emmett reeled off in a bored voice.

We had been over this before and I knew they all knew the story by heart, I was just being overly cautious.

"I've made sure Alice has all her classes with at least one of you remember this is her first time in school so keep an eye on her ok."

"Don't worry Carlisle everything will be fine."

Alice stepped forward smiling, but I could tell it was forced.

I could see the pain in Jasper's eyes as he looked at her, sensing her nerves.

"The first days always the hardest, no matter how many times you've done it."

My head shot round in amazement at the reassuring tone in Rosalie's voice, she was actually smiling at Alice.

"We should get going." Edward stated "Don't want to be late."

"That's unlikely with your driving." Emmett quipped.

"Good luck." I called to Alice.

Esme's hand squeezed mine, seeking comfort and reassurance.

In that moment I truly felt like we were Alice's parents watching her take her first steps into the world.

A strange mix of fear and pride swirled in me.

As the sound of the car faded I sighed and turned back to Jasper, his shoulders were slumped; his eyes trained on the door through which Alice had disappeared. I knew, given the chance, he would spend the entire day starring at it until she returned.

"Jasper."

His eyes flickered to me for a second before returning to the door.

"There's something I'd like to show you."

He didn't even acknowledge me that time.

I paused thinking how best to approach this. Esme beat me to it.

The sight of Jasper looking so dejected spiked her maternal concern, stepping towards him she placed a tentative hand on his arm.

He flinched slightly at the contact making me take a protective step towards my wife.

Jasper's face was a mixture of shock, confusion and amazement as he looked at Esme.

"The day will seem ten times longer if you just stay starring at the door. Trust me I did the exact same thing the first few days Carlisle went to work."

Esme was smiling softly at him, Jasper was still so shocked at whatever emotions he was getting from her he simply nodded and let her lead him towards the library.

My heart swelled with love for Esme as I followed behind them.

Jasper was frowning in confusion as we entered the library.

"Alice told me it was you who taught her to read." I tried to phrase it so he wouldn't think I'd been using Alice to get information about him.

"If you want to borrow any books feel free." I said as he turned to face me.

"Just because you're not going to school doesn't mean we're going to let your education slide." Esme added with mock sternness.

The corner of Jasper's mouth rose in a slight smile.

He wandered over to one of the free standing bookcases and started scanning the books there.

"Well I have work to be getting on with." Esme excused herself, giving me a soft kiss on the cheek.

I stayed still watching Jasper who was still browsing the many titles we had.

"If you need anything I'll be in my office." I said, thinking it best to leave him be.

"Thank you." he muttered at the floor as I turned to leave.

"Your welcome Jasper." I said quietly, trying to contain my happiness.

He spent the rest of the day in the library. Just after three he emerged and resumed staring at the door. Ten minutes later Alice bounded through it a huge smile on her face, she went straight to Jasper who relaxed as one of his hands completely encompassed hers.

Letting them have their moment I turned instead to Edward.

"How did it go?"

"Fine." he answered "Same as always, got weird looks, people think we're perfect but unapproachable. Alice did fine, no one suspects a thing."

_She did alright around so many humans?_

I hated asking it but I had to be sure.

"She did fine Carlisle, she was so excited about the whole thing it was like she didn't register them."

Alice was busy chatting away, filling Jasper in on her day.

"School is amazing, I had no idea it would be so much fun."

"Lets see if you're still saying that in a hundred years when you've been through school fifty times." Emmett laughed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him.

The next few weeks followed in a similar pattern, the only real change was Jasper who began to join Esme in the lounge to read rather than staying in the library.

His behaviour made me realise my wife had, as usual, been right. Despite what he may have thought, Jasper needed a mother, Esme's love and compassion had somehow broken through his defences and, although he still didn't talk much, he seemed happier spending time with us whenever Esme was around.

"It's her emotions." Edward told me one day.

He still hadn't warmed up to Jasper, though thankfully there had been no outright confrontations.

"He likes being around her because her emotions are positive, nothing more."

As the weeks progressed I noticed Alice seemed to become more withdrawn and quiet.

At first I thought it was down to all the homework she was receiving, working at vampire speed it wasn't difficult but it was something she wasn't used to.

However the more time passed the worse she seemed to get.

It was past midnight, Alice was seated on the front porch steps, arms wrapped around her legs her head resting on her knees.

She had spent most of the day alone, even avoiding Jasper. I was incredibly worried about her and needed to find out what was wrong.

"It's a nice night." I commented as I stepped out to join her, gazing up at the stars that shone above us.

She gave no sign she knew I was there.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked sitting next to her.

"Nothing." she mumbled, head still resting on her knees.

"If you don't tell me I can't help. I'm not psychic."

She smiled a little at that.

"It's not important."

"Alice if something is upsetting you it is of the utmost importance." I said sternly.

"But they said I shouldn't worry about it, I should just ignore it."

That confused me, I tried not to panic, to keep thinking rationally.

"Who said?"

"Edward and Emmett and Rosalie."

That confused me more. Edward and Emmett loved Alice and even Rosalie was warming up to her, why would they dismiss something that was upsetting her?

"What did they tell you to ignore?"

She shuffled her feet a little, still not looking at me.

"Girls at school." she finally muttered.

Everything fell into place and anger rose in me at the thought, Alice was being bullied.

"Who?" I asked harshly.

She flinched a little at the anger in my voice and I tried to calm myself down.

"Just girls in the lunch room, they say stuff. They don't know we can hear." she defended them.

A wave of love for Alice washed over me followed by more anger towards whoever was hurting her.

"The others say I should just ignore them, I try to pretend it doesn't bother me…" she trailed off shrugging her shoulders.

"Have they ever said anything to you directly?" I spoke softly gently placing an arm around her shoulder in comfort.

She moved so her head was resting against my shoulder.

"No. Emmett said they're cowards and they wont that's why I should ignore them and Edward says no one listens to them and they just say stuff cause they're jealous and want attention."

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do in this situation, it wasn't one I'd been in before.

Edward, Emmett and Rosalie had always taken the comments of their peers in there stride. Alice had really taken this to heart and it worried me.

"Well Alice I think Edward and Emmett are right. These girls don't realise you know what they're saying, they're just trying to impress their friends."

"But why? I haven't done anything to them!" She exclaimed.

I hugged her tighter "To them you're just an easy target Alice. You're the new girl and the past we created for you makes you vulnerable to people like these girls who like belittling other people to make themselves feel better."

I wasn't sure if what I was saying was actually helping or making things worse.

"So it's not that they have anything specifically against me?" she asked slowly.

"No Alice it's nothing personal." I ran my fingers through her hair, her head was still resting on my shoulder. "Most bullies are unhappy with some aspect of their life and try to make themselves feel better by making others unhappy."

Alice frowned "That's sort of sad."

I tilted my head giving her a questioning look.

"I mean they must be very unhappy if the only way to feel better is to make others miserable as well."

I rolled my eyes, trust Alice to feel sorry for the girls bullying her.

"Yes Alice, and that's why you shouldn't listen to what they say, it doesn't matter what they think because you have a family here who care about you."

Her face split into a dazzling smile "Really?"

Chuckling I gently kissed her head.

"You don't have to sound so surprised you've always known we're your family."

"It's just nice to hear you say it." she whispered "It's still hard for me to believe this is all finally happening."

The arm I had around her tightened as I hugged her closer.

"I was just the same when I first met Jasper, I'd been alone so long I couldn't quite believe I'd finally found him."

"Why didn't you talk to him about this?" I had to ask.

Alice shrugged "He knows when I need to be left alone." she looked up at me "I needed time to figure it all out before I told him, he…erm…doesn't take it well when someone upsets me."

She put this as nicely as possible but I had to wince at what was implied. Those girls wouldn't have stood a chance.

"Yes I can see how that might not be overly productive when trying to find a peaceful solution."

She giggled at my attempts to keep this as light as possible.

"I should probably go and talk to him." she commented but made no attempt to move as she continued to lean on me.

We remained in a companionable silence, I was starring up at the stars as they began to disappear.

The sky to the east began to lighten and Alice finally moved, she wrapped her arms around my neck tightly.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"That's what I'm here for Alice, you can come to me for anything, you know that right?"

I felt her nod against my shoulder "I know."

She stood to head back inside but stopped as though considering something, turning back to me she placed a hesitant kiss on my cheek.

"Love you Carlisle." she whispered.

Something large seemed to be blocking my throat making it imposable to speak.

Alice had already made it back inside by the time I managed to choke out.

"I love you too Alice."

Her tinkling laugh let me know she had heard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Time for some nice festive fluff. I know it's a bit soon but I surprised myself by writing this story faster than I thought!**

**Chapter 8**

To my great surprise the after affects of Alice being bullied were overall quite positive for my family.

Edward was feeling incredibly guilty at having not picked up on just how much Alice was hurting.

Jasper, having sensed this guilt, realised how determined Edward was to protect Alice leading to a strange truce between the two. It was hardly the beginnings of friendship but, as usual with Jasper, it was a small step in the right direction.

Alice had heeded our advice and was now ignoring the comments made about her and things fell back into a simple routine as the months past.

Winter was always my favourite time of year, it was the time I felt most human, the sun was out less meaning it was easier to hide what we were, and the temperature meant few people noticed our cold skin.

Also, excitement and anticipation seemed to hang in the air the closer we got to Christmas.

It was a family time, and the memory of so many alone only made me all the more grateful that I could spend eternity now celebrating with all those I loved.

Presents weren't overly special in a house where money was no object but my children were usually quite good at telling me what they wanted!

Alice was looking forward to the holiday having never had the chance to celebrate before.

Finding gifts for her and Jasper had been easier than I had thought.

I had observed the books Jasper had been reading and had brought several I thought he may like.

There was no chance of trying to surprise Alice so I didn't try, she had really got into fashion so I'd left Esme to field that one.

We had also got them several items for their room to help them personalise it more.

The thing I was most excited about, however, where the two pieces I'd had specially commissioned, a wrist band to match Edward and Emmett's for Jasper and a choker for Alice both baring the Cullen crest.

It was the perfect way to properly welcome them into the family.

I returned home from collecting them to find Esme and Alice decorating the house, Alice bouncing around with endless enthusiasm.

"Emmett, Rose and Jasper have gone hunting and Edward went for a drive."

Alice answered my unspoken question.

"What do you think?" Esme asked indicating the decorations.

Looking around at what they had created I nodded my approval.

"Perfect. As usual." I replied kissing her.

For once the open hearth had a cheery fire burning, Alice was busy putting the finishing touches to the holly and ivy wrapped around the banisters.

The large Christmas tree wasn't to cluttered with baubles and there was no real uniform to them, making it looked natural and beautiful.

I took a deep breath, loving the mix of scents I was assaulted by.

"She wants to talk to you." Esme whispered, nodding to where Alice was now starring at the flames dancing over the crackling logs.

I gave Esme a questioning look but she simply smiled and kissed my cheek before slipping out of the room.

I went to stand next to Alice.

"It's the only thing that can truly destroy us, but it's so beautiful." she said still hypnotised by the fire.

I nodded in agreement as I followed her gaze my eyes picking out every different hue of orange and yellow.

"Carlisle?"

I looked back at Alice, she was biting her lip nervously.

"What's the matter Alice?" I asked softly.

She looked up at me, her eyes sad.

"I can't even begin to explain how much what you brought today means to me." she said softly.

I looked down at the bag in my hands.

"But"

My eyes locked with hers and I saw the guilt swirl in them.

"It's to soon for him." she whispered, almost to quiet for me to hear.

My heart sank, and it must have shown on my face because her guilt seemed to increase.

I wanted to say something reassuring but all I managed was.

"Oh."

Her eyes dropped and she resumed biting her lip.

I opened my mouth several times to say something but couldn't think of anything that would help the situation.

"Thank you." Alice whispered after a while.

I looked at her in confusion.

"It is a nice thought and like I said it means more than I can say that you truly want us to be part of your family."

"Alice you already are a part of my family, both of you. I'm willing to do this at Jasper's pace. Whatever he needs to help him adjust and settle in."

I smiled as she looked up at me, the firelight dancing in her eyes, a look of gratitude on her face.

"You don't want yours?" I asked, suspecting what the answer would be.

She looked longingly at the bag in my hands, sighing heavily she shook her head.

"I can't Carlisle."

"You don't want Jasper to think you're choosing us over him."

She bit her lip looking upset.

"It's ok Alice, at least you know it's here when you want it."

Her eyes flickered to my hands again.

"Can I see it?" she looked up with big pleading eyes that I will never be able to resist.

"I suppose, technically you've already seen it." I reasoned as I pulled out the small velvet jewellery box containing Alice's choker. Opening it I placed it in her hands.

She gazed at it in awe gently tracing the insignia of the crest.

With a sad sigh she closed the lid and passed it back to me with a smile.

"I love it." she said hugging me tightly, making me once again swallow the lump that formed in my throat.

"Do you see yourself wearing it?" I asked, unsure if she could see something like that in her visions.

"Yes." she said with certainty "I'm just not sure when exactly."

Smiling I hugged her back.

After five months Jasper was still distant, an outsider. Alice's assurance things would improve gave me the strength and determination to keep taking these small steps.

In the long run I must be doing something right.

Christmas morning dawned bright and snowy.

The perfect white Christmas.

The early morning sun hitting the mounds of white snow made them sparkle like our skin.

Alice was like a small child, literally bouncing with excitement.

Esme smiled at her lovingly as we all settled in front of the fire. Ready to exchange gifts.

For me I enjoyed this rare occasion of having my whole family around me without needing to break up an argument.

Tanya's family usually joined us for Christmas as well, but this year I'd thought it was hard enough for Jasper accepting us, and I didn't want him to feel overwhelmed or threatened.

At the moment he seemed content, he had pulled Alice onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her which seemed to have calmed her down some.

As usual however, her response confused me. She scowled and stuck her tongue out at him.

I shook my head, it always felt I was missing something with those two.

As I passed Jasper his gifts I couldn't help smile at the surprise that shot across his face.

Alice giggled from her spot now sitting cross legged on the floor surrounded by brightly coloured scraps of wrapping paper and the gifts Esme had brought her, which included several new outfits and a book on fashion design.

He unwrapped them slowly, in complete contrast to his mate.

Esme came to sit on my lap watching him and I was glad the others were preoccupied with their presents, knowing how much Jasper hated being the centre of attention.

"Thank you." he mumbled once they were all unwrapped.

"I hope they're alright." Esme said nervously "You seemed to prefer fiction."

He nodded looking up at her "It's nice to escape sometimes."

"Would you like your present now?" Alice asked looking up at us.

My eyebrows rose in surprise, I hadn't realised Alice had got us anything.

"It's not much, cause we didn't really have any money or anything." she mumbled nervously.

Her words made me want to kick myself, I'd never even considered if they needed access to money.

The only time Alice had gone shopping was with Esme so there had been no real need.

"You didn't have to get us anything." Esme said as Alice passed her the small wrapped gift.

Shrugging nervously she returned to Jasper's side, he took her hand soothingly.

"Well it's not much anyway." she mumbled.

Esme twisted slightly in my lap so I could see as she unwrapped it.

As the paper fell away my mouth dropped open in amazement.

It was a hand crafted frame but more incredible than that was what it held.

A hand drawn picture of the entire family.

"Oh it's beautiful." Esme whispered, had it been possible she would have been in tears.

Scanning the picture again I frowned, we were all on it yet it seemed incomplete somehow.

I looked over at Alice for an explanation.

She seemed to know what I was asking.

"I left room for Edwards mate." she said with a grin.

Esme's face lit up and I heard Edward groan.

"Alice don't encourage her." he complained.

Giggling Alice winked at Esme.

"He'll find her one day, there has got to be someone out there who can put up with him."

Emmett burst out laughing at that and Edward just scowled.

After all the paper had been cleared away Emmett, Edward and Alice headed outside to build a snowman, or so I was told.

From the devilish glint in Emmett's eye it didn't seem they'd get very far.

Jasper and Rosalie were sitting in a comfortable silence, both absorbed in different books.

Rosalie had recently become obsessed with mechanics, I had thought it was just a phase at first but as I watched her eyes darting over the various diagrams in her book it seemed she was really interested by it.

The sound of Alice's scream from outside had Jasper out of his seat and heading for the door.

I held my breath when he froze as Emmett's laughter followed.

Part of me wanted to say something, they were just having fun outside, there was no danger, Alice was safe with her brothers. But I kept quiet seeing what he would do next.

Rosalie was still looking at her book but her eyes weren't moving across the page.

Seconds ticked by as no body moved.

"Hey!" Emmett suddenly yelled "That's not fair!"

"Never said I played fair." Alice retorted with a laugh.

Jasper relaxed in an instant and returned to his seat.

I don't think I was the only one to let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." Rosalie said still staring at her book.

"For what?" Jasper asked retrieving his book from where it had fallen on the floor.

"Not killing my idiot of a husband."

Jasper nodded once and silence fell again.

I was nearly bursting with pride, which I quickly tried to tone down when Jasper gave me a funny look.

But I couldn't help it, he'd managed to control his most basic instinct to defend his mate and realise Emmett wasn't actually a threat.

That had to be the best Christmas present Jasper could have given me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Yay nearly at 50 reviews i'm so excited. **

**Chapter 9**

As always Christmas passed far to quickly and the same routine of school and work picked up again.

Late January, me and Esme attended a parents evening at the school, something we had done maybe once before.

I was anxious to see how Alice was coping however, and despite Edwards assurance that everything was fine I just wanted to make sure for myself.

Having no memories of her human life and living as a nomad for most of her vampire life in many ways Alice was the least human among us, she had no idea how to behave and interact in this world, yet because of her we seemed to have the chance to experience things more like humans.

Christmas had been even more special fuelled by Alice's excitement and now we were at the school checking up on our children like normal parents.

Emmett had jokingly complained that Alice had given us a reason to check up on him, and I had to admit I was worried what his teachers would say.

They did not disappoint!

"Emmett needs to apply himself more."

"He puts no effort in, in class."

"Scores well in tests and thinks he can breeze through life."

It could have been worse I suppose.

This was Emmett's usual behaviour when he was bored with school, he would put no effort in during class but still be able to fly through his exams with no problems.

Maybe when we moved again we could start him off older so he wouldn't have to attend.

Edward and Rosalie were no trouble, as usual.

Esme nearly burst with pride every time we were complemented on having such well mannered children.

The only concern most of the teachers had was their lack of integration with the other students, particularly Alice, which surprised me seeing how bubbly and talkative she was.

"She tends to cling to her siblings, I've never even seen her alone." Mr. Thomas told us.

"She hasn't been with us for long, she's still adjusting." Esme quickly defended.

"Four teenagers in one house can't be easy."

I didn't like the implication in his tone and from the way Esme stiffened next to me neither did she.

We left soon after that.

"Remind me of this the next time I decide it will be fun to act like normal parents for the day." I joked as we drove home.

"People can be so judgmental. They should be grateful our kids are at that school, their marks will be pushing up their results scores."

Esme never took it well when anyone questioned our family.

Wrapping an arm around her waist I pulled her to my side.

"They just need something to complain about." I reassured.

Sighing she relaxed, curling up against my side.

"You know the kids wont be expecting us home just yet." she said softly.

I glanced down at her.

"What if something happens? Edward and Jasper aren't exactly best friends yet."

"Jasper will be with Alice and Emmett and Rosalie will be there to help keep the peace."

Oh the persuasive power of my wife!

"Excellent point." I said pulling the car off the road.

The weekend was unusually sunny for the time of year.

Thanks to Alice's warning I had been able to book the time off work rather than letting them down at short notice.

Being stuck inside didn't suit Alice, she was becoming restless.

Emmett was educating Jasper on several different card games he played but had refused to let Alice play because being able to see the future was deemed to be cheating.

It was interesting to see the roles reversed. For it to be Alice who seemed lost without Jasper.

I closed my book with a sigh, unable to concentrate while she flitted around the room, needlessly tidying.

"I'm going for a walk." I said, standing.

"In the sun?!" Alice asked, finally stopping her cleaning.

"I'll be in the forest, there's plenty of shade." I paused "Would you like to come with me? Get out of the house for a bit."

"Are you sure?" she looked up at me with her big eyes.

I nodded "Of course, I'll be glad of the company."

Beaming she skipped to my side.

We said a quick goodbye to Esme and took off into the protective shade the trees provided.

I watched Alice dance between the spots of sunlight, she seemed relaxed and happy now we were outside.

"Did you enjoy living as a nomad?" I asked in curiosity.

Alice stopped to turn and frown at me.

I shrugged in defence. "You just seemed like a caged animal in the house and you're always happier outside."

She pondered that for a while.

"I suppose I'm just used to being outside. I like the house, I like having a home. It's just weird when I know I can't go out."

"Alice you shouldn't feel you have to stay inside if you don't want to, as long as you're careful there's no reason to. I mean we're outside now." I pointed out.

She giggled

"I know, but Jasper doesn't like being out in the sun and everyone else was busy."

"You could go out on your own." I said, trying to stop myself asking about Jasper.

I hadn't thought of what I'd actually said until Alice stopped suddenly, glancing back I saw her head had fallen.

"Alice?"

"I don't like being on my own." she whispered sadly.

Guilt swamped me as my heart went out to her.

"Oh Alice."

I wrapped her in my arms, unable to protect her from her memories.

"I know what it's like to be alone." I told her "But that's not something either of us needs to worry about anymore."

I felt her nod against my chest.

"Sometimes it just feels unreal." she mumbled "I keep expecting this to turn out to be some elaborate vision and I'll wake up to find out I'm alone still."

My eyes burned with unshed tears.

"Alice, look at me."

I pulled back and lifted her head to meet my eyes.

"You have your family now, you have Jasper and I can promise you right now, for as long as I am on this earth you will never be alone."

My voice was strong as my eyes burned into hers trying to convey just how much she meant to me.

She nodded slowly at me before looking down at her feet slightly embarrassed.

I kissed her forehead lightly then carried on walking at a slow pace so she could catch me up when she was ready.

It didn't take long before she fell into step with me again.

"Sorry." she muttered.

"It's alright Alice, I'm glad you know you can talk to me."

"It's nice having someone to talk to."

I frowned "You don't talk to Jasper?" I asked glancing over at her.

"Of course." she replied "But sometimes he overreacts, I know how hard it is for him when I feel sad. I don't like upsetting him, he likes it when I'm happy."

She giggled at that lost in some memory.

We walked in silence for a while, Alice once again dancing around the sunlight laughing quietly to herself.

"I know it may seem like a stupid question Alice, but do you ever think about the future?" I asked.

She laughed more and I couldn't help joining in. That really was a ridiculous question to ask a psychic.

"I just meant, you spent most of your life focusing on joining the family, what are your plans now that you have?"

"I'm not sure, I'm just enjoying the moment right now. Happy with the present for once. Now I have my family what else is there?"

"Well, I know you've only just started school, but in a few years you may want to go on and do a degree or train in a specific field like I did."

"I suppose I could, I'm not sure what I'd want to do though."

I chuckled softly as her face screwed up in thought.

"You don't have to decide right now Alice, it's just something for you to think about. What about you and Jasper?"

She frowned "What do you mean?"

"Well have you ever thought about getting married?"

She looked up at me curiously "Why?"

I tried to cover my shock, I'd have thought Alice would have wanted to get married, I obviously didn't do a good job as she giggled at the look on my face.

"Carlisle I don't need him to propose to know he loves me. I know you and Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett are married but it's not something I need."

She bit her lip when I didn't respond obviously worried she'd offended me, but I was just trying to understand.

"Do you want to get married?" I asked slowly.

She shrugged.

"Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't say no if he asked me, but I doubt he ever will."

I gave her a questioning look hoping she'd explain.

"It's a human tradition. You've always tried to keep to a human life, but Jasper lived as a vampire, he let go of his human beliefs and he doesn't see the point in something like marriage.

I mean it's not like we could do it properly, neither of us has a valid birth certificate, and I don't need a ceremony to know me and Jasper are forever."

I couldn't help being a little upset. Alice was right about one thing, I had tried to keep living as close to a human life as possible and that meant I'd kept my human beliefs.

I really didn't like the idea of my daughter living in sin. I knew there was nothing I could do about it though and I had no intention of attempting to broach that subject with either Alice or Jasper.

Once again, however, I did a poor job of hiding my feelings.

"You're not happy about that."

I shook my head "It's your choice Alice."

She shrugged "Who knows he may change his mind some day."

I opened my mouth to say more, to tell her if she wanted to Jasper would without a doubt go along with it, but I stopped myself. This was there choice and I had to accept that.

"I suppose." even I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

She cocked her head at me questioningly.

"Sorry Alice, I'm just thinking like a human."

"That's not a bad thing." she placated "I mean if you didn't you may have never created our family. Then where would we be?!"

I laughed with her.

"Very true Alice."

As we turned to head back to the house I realised I had been making a very simple mistake with Jasper, I had been trying to integrate him into my way of life rather than reaching out to try and understand his.

Alice was right, marriage was a human tradition, other than my family I knew of no other mated pairs who had felt the need to marry.

Jasper had been brought into this life around vampires who gave up their humanity, who saw humans as meals not as equals, and I needed to start thinking about how he saw the world.

Of course my family would be unusual to his way of thinking and even though he was willing to accept the limitations of diet that didn't mean he would be so open to other things and I shouldn't force him.

I sighed heavily, another small step.

**

* * *

**

A.N. Wasn't sure how to end this sorry it's a bit abrupt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Twilight, anything you recognise belongs to the lovely SM.**

**As usual a huge thank you to all my lovely reviewers. **

**Chapter 10:**

I was enjoying a quiet day for a change, Rosalie was busy pottering around in the garage trying out some practical mechanics she had learned, watched closely by Edward, who's car had become the guinea pig after he lost a bet with Emmett.

Jasper, Emmett and Alice had gone hunting and me and Esme were cuddled on the sofa simply enjoying the peace of the moment.

I was still stuck trying to find a way into Jasper's head. I had to laugh realising this was probably how Jasper felt trying to adjust to living with us.

"Maybe you should just ask him about it." Esme suggested.

Much like Alice, Esme seemed to have found a way to overlook Jaspers more dangerous side and couldn't see the harm in out right asking him to pour his soul out to me about his previous life.

However, as much as I was worried about how he could react I had to admit I was yet to come up with something better.

"He might not like me prying into his past."

Esme rolled her eyes at me. "It's just a question! He doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to, but he's not going to tell you anything if you don't ask."

"I suppose." I conceded.

Our moment was interrupted as the door flew of it's hinges.

"Carlisle!"

Emmett came flying in.

I was on my feet in an instance, Esme's eyes were wide in response to the panic on Emmett's face.

"I swear to God I tried to stop him…it wasn't his fault…even Alice didn't see…"

"Emmett calm down."

Esme squeezed my hand tightly in concern.

"Emmett, take a second, then tell me what happened." I said placing a calming hand on his shoulder.

By now Edward and Rosalie had emerged from the garage to see what the commotion was about.

"We were hunting." Emmett began slowly "We'd just caught the scent of some elk when the wind picked up, I swear we tried to stop him."

Edward hissed as he saw whatever it was Emmett was trying to explain.

"Alice didn't see it until it was to late."

"What Emmett." I said calmly but firmly.

"A hiker" he mumbled "he was out on his own."

I sucked in a sharp breath.

"It wasn't his fault Carlisle. We were hunting and the scent just caught him off guard."

"Jasper killed someone." Rosalie growled.

"Where's Alice?" Edward asked at the same time.

Emmett gave him a weird look "She's with Jasper, trying to calm him down. He's really upset by this." his eyes came back to me.

I nodded to let him know I wouldn't be angry with him.

"Alice said I should come and tell you." he finished.

He seemed to have calmed down now he'd actually managed to tell me what had happened, the pressure was off him and on me.

"What have you done with the body?" I managed to hold back my wince at having to ask that question., but there were certain things I had to be prepared for.

"Erm…Alice told me to bury it for now so it wasn't found."

I nodded a little reassured that we had some time to deal with this, hopefully we wouldn't have to move.

I couldn't help feel a little guilty at my relief, a man was dead but as terrible as I felt about that I had to focus on my family.

Emmett collapsed onto one of the sofas, his head in his hands. Rosalie went to sit next to him, rubbing his back soothingly, an angry look still on her face.

Edward began to pace, scowling every now and again as we waited for Alice and Jasper to return.

Nobody spoke as the hours past, finally I saw Edward tense and turn to the door.

Alice entered slowly, Jasper trailing behind her, his head down so I couldn't see his eyes. He was gripping Alice's hand tightly and seemed to be trembling slightly.

Esme shifted beside me her face creased with concern and love as she looked at Jasper.

Alice's eyes flickered to Jasper before looking at me, she opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone's eyes shifted to Jasper, he flinched slightly and curled in on himself more.

Alice took a step closer to him.

"It's alright Jasper." I spoke reassuringly "These things happen, everything will be alright."

"Can you see what's going to happen?" Rosalie was starring harshly at Alice.

Alice nodded but looked at me as she answered.

"No one will suspect us, they'll just put the disappearance down to a hiking accident."

Jasper flinched and Alice rested her head against his arm, nuzzling into him like a cat.

"So we wont have to move?" Rosalie turned to me.

I knew this was her main concern and she would, hopefully, be more forgiving the less this affected her life.

"No, I think if we moved it would look suspicious, if Alice says we're safe that's good enough for me."

I smiled at Alice but she was focused on Jasper who was still trembling.

Her eyes flickered to Edward, narrowing in a warning, which he chose to ignore.

"Do you have any idea how badly this could have gone?" he growled out.

"People slip Edward." I said "We've had to deal with worse than this before."

"It was my fault." Alice spoke up "I should have seen…"

Jasper growled loudly at her cutting her off.

Edward tensed a the sound.

"Don't! it's not your fault."

Jasper's eyes came up to her face and I got my first good look at them bright red.

"It was an accident." Emmet said.

"A single human, that wasn't even bleeding!" Edward hissed.

"You and Alice controlled yourselves." Rosalie added.

"Stop it!" I said loudly but was completely ignored.

"He's not been on this diet as long as we have." Emmett defended giving Rosalie a pleading look.

She shrugged "That's true, but how do we know he's committed to it. I mean he's never told us his motivation for wanting to change, he's never told us how he used to live, he's never told us anything!"

At Rosalie's outburst Jasper took a step backwards towards the door, from the wide eyed look of panic on Alice's face he was about to bolt and if that happened I wasn't sure if he'd come back.

"Everyone enough!" it was rare I ever needed to raise my voice but on the few occasions I did it always generated a response. "We have dealt with worse situations than this. Jasper is not the only person in this room who has slipped up."

I hated bringing this up as I knew the guilt my family felt when reminded of the lives they had taken, but it seemed they needed a reminder of their own mistakes.

"Rosalie's got a point though." Edward spoke up again "You keep telling us we have to trust him but he's putting the family at risk. How can we give him a chance if we don't know who he is?"

I opened my mouth to respond but couldn't because I knew Edward had a point.. Trust worked both ways, and as much as I hated to admit it this had shaken my trust in Jasper.

Now may not be the best time for it but I needed to understand more about him, to know just how hard it was for him to resist human blood.

"Don't even think about it." Edward growled, glaring at Jasper who's eyes had flickered to the door.

"We let you stay here, we deserve some explanations."

Alice was clinging to Jasper's arm, eyes wide and scarred.

Jasper swallowed "I just…" his voice was weak.

"What? You were just to weak to resist." Edward mocked.

Jasper's head fell down, his whole body slumped in defeat.

"Yeah." he chocked out "That's what you wan to hear isn't it, that I'm weak, I can't resist the scent of human blood, I'm a danger to your family and you were right about me from the start." his voice got stronger, angrier as he continued.

Everything in me was yelling to get between them, but I couldn't. for some inexplicable reason I was feeling incredibly calm and relaxed, considering a fight was close to breaking out in front of me.

"You may have been right about one thing." Jasper was growling "I shouldn't keep trying to hide my past from you."

He was glaring at Edward with bright red eyes, a continuous growling coming from low in his throat, I had never seen him look more dangerous. But still I felt nothing but calm.

Edward suddenly winced as though in pain and stumbled back a little, his breathing picked up and his eyes widened in shock.

"Jasper." Alice reached a hand up and gently touched his cheek. He immediately relaxed under her touch.

The calm disappeared, replaced by concern and slight fear.

"Edward?" I immediately moved towards him worried as he continued to just stare at Jasper.

"What was that?" Emmett asked looking slightly dazed.

I turned to look at Jasper who's head had dropped again in a submissive position.

"Jasper?"

His had tightened around Alice's.

"I think we deserve some sort of explanation."

He took a shaky breath and locked eyes with Alice before slowly nodding.

Edward had collapsed onto the sofa next to Emmett. I pulled Esme with me to the armchair leaving Alice and Jasper to take the other sofa.

Alice nuzzled into his side as he took a deep breath.

"I told you I can sense other's emotions but…" he swallowed "I can also manipulate peoples emotions."

Rosalie hissed angrily.

"That's the first time I've done it since we came here." he added quickly.

Everything suddenly clicked into place, I had just found the final puzzle piece.

"So you made us feel calm?" I asked wanting to clarify.

He nodded slowly "I'm sorry."

His eyes flickered to Edward before dropping back to the floor.

"Are you alright?" Esme asked Edward in concern.

He smiled at her but it was a little strained. "I'm fine just wasn't expecting…" he winced "That!"

He turned his attention back to Jasper "That actually happened?"

Jasper nodded, eyes still on the floor.

"Edward?" I looked at him in concern as he shuddered.

"Ok, I am so sick of being three steps behind!" Rosalie burst out "What the hell just happened? And for once I want the whole truth!"

She glared threateningly between Edward, Jasper and Alice.

I tried to regain some control, after all I was meant to be the head of the family.

"Jasper, you said you've never manipulated our emotions before tonight."

He shook his head "No. I never wanted to but I…I was just acting on instinct." he mumbled apologetically.

"What did he do to you?" Emmett asked Edward, who was still looking a bit shaky.

"He er…let me see a…" he winced again "Memory."

"Of what?" Emmett pushed, fascinated by whatever had caused Edward to react like this.

"My past." Jasper spoke up, he glanced at Edward "Sorry."

"Well I suppose I did ask for it." Edward laughed dryly. "That really happened?" he asked again in disbelief.

"Just an average day in the life of the southern armies." Jasper's voice was hard with disgust.

Alice pushed closer to him hugging his arm tightly.

His eyes flickered to each of us in turn much the same way as he had when they'd first arrived. His gaze locked with Alice for a long moment, she inclined her head slightly and he sighed loudly.

Eyes still on Alice he began to talk.

"I joined in the confederate army in 1861, I was only 17 but I lied to the recruiters. My military career was short lived but promising, people had always liked me, my father said it was charisma."

He spoke this first part like a well rehearsed script, something he would repeat over and over to stop himself forgetting.

I sat there stunned that he was finally opening up to us but I was drinking in every word he uttered.

His eyes were fixed on Alice the entire time he spoke about his human life, as soon as we reached his transformation, however, they dropped to the floor and his shoulders hunched in shame.

I began to feel a little ill as he told us about his newborn year and the training Maria put them through.

"…When we did well we were rewarded, if she was displeased…"

Both he and Edward winced.

"That's just evil." Edward whispered.

Jasper smiled grimly "She never actually did that to me but with my _gift" _he spat the word out "I could feel what they felt. It's really something to see a vampire loose their mind."

"How…?" Emmett began.

Edward answered before he could finish "She'd reward them with blood and punish them by denying blood. If she was really mad she'd let them get the scent but not let them feed. For a newborn that was intolerable."

I looked over at Jasper in horror, appalled at what I was hearing.

How could anyone be that cruel?

"I told you I managed to survive because I was useful, I was a good fighter and my gift meant I could control the newborns making it easier to train them, turning them into a more deadly fighting machine."

His eyes swept over us again, pausing to frown at Esme before continuing his story.

"The only real friend I had was Peter, he was a few decades younger than me and despite the fact he hated fighting he was good at it. He survived his newborn year and was put in charge of the newborns.

When it came to…purge those no longer useful he was meant to help me."

Repulsion flooded me and I saw Jasper recoil from us but I couldn't help it, the thought of killing any creature so carelessly appalled me.

"You…" Esme began but couldn't seem to say anything.

Jasper shrugged eyes burning a hole in the ground "I've probably killed as many of our kind as I have humans. That's just the way it went, they were a weapon, expendable and when their strength waned they became useless we had to get rid of them so more could be created." He spoke emotionlessly, stating the cold hard facts. It was his tone of voice that made me realise Jasper was as upset by what he had done as we were, he had had no choice it had been the norm in the life he had been created for and he hadn't known any better.

"The second she walked in I knew why he had been acting so strangely, they fled together."

I forced myself back to listen to him, it was taking a lot for Jasper to tell us this and I refused to let it be a waste.

"Without Peter to talk to the decades of slaughter began to get to much. I told you I can never stop feeling, Peter's emotions used to be a good shield from the usual bloodlust and violence I was surrounded by, without that barrier it got to much, I'd had enough, I ended up falling into a depression.

Maria lost patience with me, she couldn't understand how I felt, and I knew it wouldn't be long before I'd have to kill her, or let her kill me.

Luckily Peter returned for me, he told me about his new life with Charlotte in the north, where in five years they'd never had to fight. In one conversation he had me turning my back on the only life I'd known."

I felt Esme relax a little next to me and couldn't help do the same, hopefully the rest of Jasper's story wouldn't be so disturbing.

"I thought getting out of that environment would help, but my depression got worse, especially after hunting.

Every time I took a life, I had to feel their terror like my own and it reminded me of the last night I had been Jasper Whitlock."

"Couldn't you have manipulated them to feel, I don't know, happy?" Emmett asked, sensitive as ever.

Jasper chuckled humourlessly "I could have a little maybe, changing emotions is a little more complex than you may think, depending on there strength. I couldn't stop you loving Rosalie, for example. Soothing that level of terror would take a lot, let alone trying to make someone happy at the prospect of being killed."

Emmett shrugged "Just a thought."

Jasper ran a hand tiredly over his face.

"In the end I wandered away from Peter and Charlotte."

He went back to the story desperate to just get through it.

"As much as they hated the fighting they didn't feel the same aversion to hunting I did, I had just had enough of killing."

Silence fell as everyone sat stunned, trying to absorb what Jasper had just told us.

His face was emotionless until Alice elbowed him in the side playfully scowling at him.

A peaceful smile appeared on his face, his eyes softened as she grinned back.

He sighed overdramatically.

"I was in Philadelphia. There was a storm and I was out during the day, something I was not completely comfortable with yet. I knew standing in the rain would attract attention, so I ducked into a little half empty diner, my eyes were dark enough that no one would notice them.

She was expecting me, naturally." he chuckled once causing me to smile a little at how content he seemed all of a sudden.

"She hopped down from the high stool at the counter as soon as I walked in and came directly toward me"

Alice giggled.

"It shocked me. I wasn't sure if she meant to attack, that's the only interpretation of her behaviour my past had to offer, but she was smiling, and the emotions that were emanating from her were like nothing I'd ever felt before.

'You've kept me waiting a long time' she said."

Emmett chuckled as Alice giggled again.

"And you ducked your head like a good southern gentleman and said 'I'm sorry ma'am.'"

That made Emmett laugh harder, but Alice and Jasper were lost to the world starring at each other, smiling at the shared happiness the memory gave them both.

"You held out your hand and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing, for the first time in almost a century I felt hope."

Esme sighed softly leaning into me, I glanced down at her, letting Alice and Jasper have their moment. She smiled at me which I readily returned, thinking back to when we had first met.

Edward's tuts of annoyance brought me back to the present.

Looking around the room it was clear what was annoying him.

It must be hard living with three couples.

"You have no idea!" he answered my thought.

His voice breaking everyone from their love struck staring.

Jasper glanced back at us and continued as though there hadn't just bee a three minute pause.

"Alice told me what she had seen of your family and how she hunted animals instead of humans. I could hardly believe there was a way of living without having to be a monster."

He paused and his face fell as though he had just remembered why this conversation had begun.

"It's not that I don't want to change, I do want to stop killing. I am trying." his mask fell again as it had back in my office with his declaration he would never hurt Alice, his eyes once more boring into mine desperate for me to believe him. I was a little distracted by the colour but couldn't deny the sincerity in them.

"I believe you." I said simply.

His body relaxed in relief.

"It's hard." he said "After a century of instant gratification…"

I stopped him, he'd told us enough for today.

"Jasper I understand that, and I understand you're going to struggle but if you let me know when your finding it difficult I could help."

Swallowing he nodded slowly.

Alice gave me a small smile, her eyes flicked to Jasper then the stairs.

I nodded, giving her the permission she was seeking, with a smile of gratitude she stood and led Jasper away to the sanctuary of their room.

He needed time to come to terms with all that had happened, and so did we.

"Well that was…different!" Emmett broke the silence.

I let my head fall back against the chair, even at the speed our brains could process information it was taking a long time to absorb everything Jasper had just told us.

"Told you, you just needed to ask him." Esme whispered smugly.

**

* * *

**

**A.N. So that was Jasper's story, I know I took a lot straight from Eclipse, but let's face it, you shouldn't mess with perfection!**

**Hope you liked. X **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

**Once again thanks to everyone who reviewed, added to favourites or alerted this story.**

**Chapter 11:**

I had retired to my study, needing time to properly process everything. After an hour of solitude Edward had joined me.

"He really does want a knew life, I saw that in his mind. His motivation just isn't the same as ours."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"You've changed your tune."

He shrugged "I told you I didn't trust him cause he was hiding something from us, now I know what that is I can understand him better."

I sighed heavily "I don't know what to do Edward." I finally admitted "I'm not really sure how I can help him."

Edward stayed quiet, he knew I wasn't really asking his opinion, I just needed someone to listen.

"How are the others taking it?" I asked.

Edward chuckled a little "Well, Emmett's desperate for him to settle so he can quiz him about fighting in the wars, Rosalie's feeling a little betrayed because she took a chance to accept him and feels he's let her down by putting us at risk and Esme just wants to give him a hug and take all his pain away. So like you'd expect really!"

I laughed a little then frowned.

"Emmett's not actually going to ask him anything is he?"

Edward shook his head "Even he's not that insensitive, but you know what he's like."

I nodded, Emmett had had a relatively sheltered life especially in comparison to Jasper, it would be hard for him to understand just how deep the emotional scars of war went.

"Esme's still not scarred of him?" I asked the question, unsure of what I wanted the answer to be.

I wanted it to be no. after all Esme seemed to have gotten closer to Jasper than the rest of us and her never ending love for her family was what Jasper needed.

However, she was my wife and I wanted her safe, it was irrational as I knew Jasper would never hurt her, but if she was scarred of him she would stay away.

Edward raised an eyebrow at the conflicting thoughts in my head.

"No she's not scarred of him. If anything she's gotten more protective.

She keeps creating scenarios where she marches off south to give Maria a piece of her mind about the way she treated Jasper.

That's just wishful thinking because she feels helpless right now." he paused with a frown "I think!"

I chuckled to myself, typical Esme, she would do anything to protect her family.

Rosalie was the biggest worry, as usual, I knew it took at lot for her to let people in and the tentative friendship she had with Jasper had been a big step for her. If she felt truly betrayed by his actions it could be disastrous.

"She's placated with the knowledge we don't have to move." Edward spoke up answering my concerns.

"But she is upset with Jasper."

He shrugged "A little yes, aren't we all? To be honest I was surprised she even warmed to him, the way she usually acts, she may surprise me again."

I smiled "Alice told me they'd bond over their mutual dislike of you."

He laughed shaking his head "I do have a way with people!"

"I don't know, you and Jasper seemed to be getting on alright downstairs." I said casually.

Edward rolled his eyes at me "Fine I'll admit I was a little hard on him, now I know more about him I can kind of understand why he acts the way he does, but that doesn't change the fact that he is dangerous, even you have to admit that after hearing his past."

"True." I conceded "But I also believe that he does want to change and is willing to accept our way of life."

Edward nodded in agreement before chuckling "We've been living together to long!"

I joined in his laughter at the thought of what we must sound like arguing like this.

"He's worried you're going to push him to far." Edward said after a moment.

_Push him to far?_

Edward nodded "Force him to integrate more before he's ready. He knows his limitations when it comes to craving human blood and doesn't seem to have any self belief that he can abstain for long and he's worried you may make him join us in school where he wont be able to resist."

I frowned, hadn't I been clear I would do this at his pace?

"He thinks you'll end up loosing patience with him, it really isn't going to be as easy as you think." Edward warned me.

"I need to talk to him, lay everything out plainly for once instead of worrying how he may take it."

This is why I liked talking with Edward, he was easy to bounce ideas off and help me get to the only viable solution.

Edward's face suddenly creased with confusion "Alice?"

I was about to question him when a frantic knocking sounded on the door.

Alice burst in before I had a chance to respond.

"It wasn't his fault Carlisle. It was an accident. He didn't mean it. He's been trying so hard."

"Alice. Alice."

I stepped forward placing my hands on her shoulders to stop her. The look of fear and uncertainty on her face unnerved me.

"I know." I said firmly "I don't blame Jasper ok, I'm not angry with him. I understand it's hard for him and he didn't mean to slip."

"What's happened?" Edward asked softly.

_You can't see?_

He shook his head subtly, her thoughts must be running to fast.

"He's thinking of leaving." Alice said her voice desolate.

My heart contracted painfully at the implication of her words, if Jasper left she would follow him.

In the eight months they had been with us they had both become a part of the family and I couldn't loose them now.

"Why?" I asked, hadn't we made it clear downstairs we didn't blame him?

"Whenever he slips he looses hope that he can actually do this, he's knows he let you down, you put your trust in him and let him stay and he thinks he's risking your safety."

Edward's eyes met mine over her head mirroring the sadness I felt.

"Can you talk to him?" Alice asked in a quiet voice.

I looked at her in shock. Could I really make him change his mind if Alice could not?

Her eyes were wide and pleading as she looked at me.

"I'll try Alice but I'm not sure if he'll listen to me."

I left Edward trying to keep Alice calm and made my way to her and Jasper's room.

Knocking softly I entered to find Jasper sat on the edge of the bed, his head resting on his knees hands fisted in his hair.

He wasn't trembling like he had been but he would flinch every now and again.

If I needed any more proof of his regret over killing a human this was more than enough.

"Jasper?" I moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed to him.

He made no indication he even knew I was there.

"Please don't do this to yourself." I said "This choice of lifestyle isn't easy, people slip, it's a struggle to control the bloodlust."

I paused, he turned his head ever so slightly towards me, the only sign I had he was listening.

"I need you to understand something, every single person in this house knows how that feels, we have all struggled, some have slipped even after accepting this diet from the moment of transformation.

Making mistakes is a part of this life, everyone here acknowledges that, and you need to accept it before you can truly accept this life.

It is not a sign of weakness." I said the last part firmly.

I waited in silence for him to say something, anything.

Time stretched on and I began to loose faith that I could get him to listen to me.

"I…" he began, his voice hoarse. He swallowed thickly "I can't control it."

I stayed quiet, letting his take his time.

"When I caught the scent nothing else mattered, I couldn't think of anything but the blood, the relief it would produce."

"You were hunting Jasper." I said softly "your mind was focused on finding prey and you spent the first century of your existence seeing humans as just that. It's understandable."

He shook his head slightly.

"It's not just today. Sometimes, when they come back from school, or you from the hospital, the scents there, on you. You probably don't notice it, but I do. If I can't even cope with that echo, how am I ever going to be able to spend hours a day surrounded by it?" he shook his head again and glanced at me quickly before his eyes closed "I am never going to be able to live like you Carlisle. I'm not safe."

"What are you saying?"

He sighed "I can go back into the wild, stay away from humans like we did before. There may be the odd hiker but it's safer than being so close to a highly populated area."

I didn't miss the 'I'

"You wouldn't take Alice?"

"She's better off here. She's happy here." his voice was void of all emotion.

I sat there pretending to think this over, there was no way I'd actually let him leave, not because of guilt at least.

"There is another option of course."

He looked at me with dead eyes, his face the picture of defeat and I had to fight down the pity.

"Jasper, give yourself another chance." I blurted out, not exactly what I'd meant to say but the look on his face had thrown me.

"I don't want you to leave." I said honestly "As far as I'm concerned you are a part of this family and I wont let you give up on yourself. You are so much stronger than you think.

I know it's going to take time and I wont push you into anything you don't feel ready for.

I can see how much this is hurting you and I truly want to help you, but if I'm going to do that I need you to let me.

Be honest with me when your finding it hard, let me help you."

I could here the desperation in my voice, my need to make sure this look never crossed his face again to give him some hope, some faith that he could do this that he could be happy here as well.

Something flickered in his eyes. "What happens when I mess up again?"

His lack of self belief was obvious in his phrasing but just increased my determination to help him.

"We'll deal with it if it happens."

He shook his head stubbornly forcing me to play the only card I had left.

"If you leave Alice will follow you."

His head came up and I saw the conflict in his eyes.

"As much as she loves this family, her first loyalty will always be you." I paused to let him digest this "I don't want to loose my daughter Jasper." I whispered softly letting my sadness at the thought flow through me.

He frowned at me. Once again I seemed to have taken him off guard.

"Please stay, for now at least. If you still feel this strongly in few days I wont stop you."

Slowly he nodded and I let the relief wash through me.

"Thank you." I stood up to leave and made it to the door before he spoke.

"You really see her as your daughter?"

Turning back to him I smiled "From the first time she hugged me." I answered honestly.

"You should tell her that."

"Why?" I asked confused.

He shrugged "You've always been her father, since before I met her but she's scared to say it in case you don't feel the same."

I starred at him stupidly for a few seconds before I felt a small smile spread across my face. I don't know why that made me so happy, Alice had nearly called me dad on several occasions but for some reason hearing it from Jasper made it true.

He sighed shaking his head again "I know she's worried and asked you to talk to me."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"She should know by now my hands are tied." he said it quietly, almost to himself.

"How so?" I asked unable to contain my curiosity now he was actually talking to me.

"I'll never actually leave, I can't." he muttered not really answering me "I'm to selfish, I can't leave her."

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto his knees. "and I wont hurt her by making her leave you."

I sighed and moved back into the room "She does know that Jasper, I think the reason she asked me to talk to you was so you'd be able to see that I'm here for you as well as Alice. She gave me the motivation to be one hundred percent honest for a change." I chuckled "She can be quite sneaky when she wants to be."

A slight smile appeared on Jasper's face "You have no idea!"

He sighed heavily, the smile disappearing as he brought is head back up to look at me.

"I am going to mess up again Carlisle. At some point."

He cut me off before I could say anything.

"No. I need you to understand that when you ask me to stay."

I took a long moment to look at him and think back over our conversation, he was calmer than he had been and guilt swirled in his red eyes, a sign of what he had done, what he could do.

"I know Jasper." I hated my seeming lack of faith in him, but as Edward had said, Jasper knew his own limitations.

"All I need is a promise that you will keep trying, that even if…"

He glared at me a little, with a sigh I amended it.

"…When you slip you wont give up on yourself."

His eyes locked with mine.

"I promise."

* * *

**A.N. I'm not 100% happy with this chapter, I had some real trouble trying to get it right, so I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I never have and never will own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all the love in the reviews you guys are the best.**

**Also to favludo I do apologise for my bad spelling I rely far to much on spellchecker!**

**Chapter 12**

Although my conversation with Jasper had gone fairly well that didn't stop him falling into a depression for nearly a week after avoiding everyone.

A quick chat with Alice reassured me this was normal for him after a slip so I gave him the time he needed to grieve and deal with his guilt.

One afternoon after school I pulled Alice aside for another talk.

"I just wanted to know more about the two years you spent travelling with Jasper before you came to us."

I told her as we walked through the trees, I had decided it best do this away from prying ears.

Twirling around she gracefully perched on a large boulder.

"What would you like to know?"

I sat next to her and thought for a moment.

"Well, did Jasper start feeding off animals as soon as you met?"

She nodded "The day after we met was sunny so we stayed in the shade and I told him everything, the first time I went hunting after that he joined me."

I nodded thoughtfully.

"He told me you lived in the wild, away from humans."

She nodded again "I thought it best for him to avoid temptation as much as possible as he got used to the taste, or rather lack of taste."

She gave me a worried look.

"Do you think that was a good idea?"

I answered honestly as always "I think it was a good idea, it stopped him being tempted to fall back into old habits."

"But?" she pushed.

You really couldn't hide anything from her.

"He hasn't had the chance to become desensitised to the scent. He wont kill humans if there are non about but, like when you went hunting, the second he catches the scent it's irresistible to him."

She bit her lip guiltily.

"You did the right thing Alice." I stated firmly "You knew you couldn't help Jasper alone. That's why you brought him here right?"

She smiled a little at that.

"I know it's going to take a long time for him to gain control, and I hate seeing him like this. I wish there was something I could do to make it easier for him."

"You do." I answered a little to quickly.

She raised an eyebrow at me in disbelief.

"When he was telling us his story he was so miserable, so lost and alone. The second he spoke of meeting you it was like he became a different person, he was happy, that's all down to you Alice."

She sighed sadly "I can't help him though."

"You give him a reason to keep going, if you think that doesn't help him your wrong."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulder "I know I've only known you for eight months but I'm incredibly proud of you Alice. The way you've coped with everything you've been through and the way your always so eager to help others."

"Thanks." she mumbled, embarrassed, but I didn't miss the bright smile that appeared on her face.

I squeezed her tighter for a second "I'm glad you found us Alice." I spoke softly "I'm glad you chose us and I'm proud to call you my daughter."

If possible her smile got even bigger, like lightening her arms where suddenly around my neck hugging me so tightly it was a good thing I didn't need air!

I kissed her forehead as she pulled back, I needed her to know this as I returned to our original conversation.

"You really would do anything for Jasper wouldn't you."

Alice shrugged "Wouldn't you for Esme?"

"I would for any member of my family." I glanced down at her to watch her reaction as I continued "And I would have talked to Jasper without your encouragement."

She tried to look innocent "I'm not sure what you mean Carlisle."

"Oh really?!" I raised an eyebrow sceptically.

She giggled "Ok fine, but I saw it would go better if you had a little more motivation."

"You had me really worried Alice." I reprimanded lightly as I thought back to how panicked and scared she had been in my office.

Her face fell "Sorry Carlisle."

I knew how much Alice took things to heart but this needed to be said.

"Alice I understand how, with your ability, you have a different perspective on certain things but I would appreciate it if you were honest with me ok."

She nodded her head down.

I hated having to reprimand my children, Esme always accused me of being to easy on them. Seeing Alice looking so upset by my words was like a physical blow.

"I'm sorry." she whispered again.

My arm around her tightened, trying to undo the damage I'd caused.

I am such a push over!

"It's alright Alice, your intentions were good."

She still looked upset.

"Tell you what, seeing as how we're already out, how about we go hunting. Just the two of us?"

I asked, desperate to make this better, I didn't want her to start avoiding me or something, thinking I was mad at her.

I relaxed as she smiled up at me.

"Sounds like fun." she said, hopping off the rock we were sitting on.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Jasper's slip and I was about to risk breaking my promise to him.

I had sworn I wouldn't push him and yet now I was planning on doing that.

He sensed my guilt the second I walked into the lounge where he was teaching Emmett to play chess, watched closely by Alice.

His eyes flickered over to me narrowing slightly.

Emmett took advantage of his momentary distraction by moving the pieces around to give him the advantage.

Alice shook her head with a giggle and even I temporarily forgot why I was there as I rolled my eyes.

"We have perfect recall Emmett, he's going to notice." I reminded him.

Jasper's eyes snapped back to the game, he smirked at Emmett and moved his castle.

"Check mate!"

I joined in the laughter at the look on Emmett's face before I turned my attention back to Jasper.

My eyes flickered to Alice wondering if she'd had any visions regarding my idea, she was looking at me expectantly and nodded her head a little at me, which I took as a positive sign.

"I was just thinking, it's a nice day for a drive." I tried to say it casually, but failed from the looks I got.

"A drive?!" Emmett asked incredulously.

Ok, so it wasn't a usual family activity but I had hoped Emmett would be a little quicker than that.

"Yes Emmett, why don't you go see if Edward is up for it?" I said it slowly and obviously.

Subtlety was lost on Emmett and Jasper already knew something was up.

Emmett shrugged and left the room to hunt down Edward.

I turned back to Jasper who had tensed up his eyes on Alice who smiled back completely at ease.

"You want me to come."

I was taken aback when he addressed me, his eyes still on Alice.

"Yes." I said calmly "In order to become desensitised to the scent you are going to have to spend time around it."

He shook his head sill staring at Alice who was smiling reassuringly.

"Jasper, I know you don't want to do this, that you're worried what could happen, but you hunted last night. Alice and Edward will be there to see if anything will happen and we can get Emmett to come if it would make you feel better."

Alice placed her hand gently on his.

"Do I have a choice?" he asked, finally turning to me.

"Of course you have a choice Jasper." I said feeling a bit upset he still felt that way "I'm just giving you a chance to try and gain a bit more control, if you intend to give this life a go."

That was a little manipulative I'll admit, but given the chance Jasper would willingly stay locked in the house for eternity and that was no way to live.

* * *

"You think this is a good idea?" Edward asked as we waited in the garage.

Jasper had finally agreed to come but was still in the house with Alice, she had insisted on a change of clothes before she could set foot out of the house.

Why I had no idea.

"You are so negative." Emmett complained from where he was leaning against the car.

"I'm realistic Emmett." Edward snapped "The first scent of human blood and he slipped."

"Yeah, when it took him by surprise."

"Stop arguing." I said firmly "we have to start somewhere or he's always going to struggle. If you don't want to help Edward you don't have to."

He mumbled under his breath but stayed where he was. I knew he'd stay because helping Jasper helped Alice.

He was under her spell as much as I was.

He rolled his eyes at that thought "If he's going to stay with us he has to gain control so as not to expose us."

I nodded thinking it best not to push him, Edward's ability would be valuable to knowing how Jasper was coping.

"I'm just worried what might happen."

"Nothing's going to happen Edward." Alice's voice drifted from the door.

Jasper stood next to her clasping one of her hands tightly, I worried how much they had overheard.

"Well lets get going." I moved towards my car and slid into the drivers seat.

Edward climbed into the front next to me, leaving Emmett, Jasper and Alice to squeeze in the back.

I tried not to dwell on my worry hoping Jasper wouldn't sense it.

We had to start somewhere.

By the time we made it to some populated streets Jasper didn't seem to be breathing, which did kind of defeat the purpose.

Alice was kneeling on the seat next to him hugging his arm tightly her head resting on his shoulder. I could see her lips moving as she whispered to him but couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Cool!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed, causing all of us to start.

"Emmett." I reprimanded.

"Sorry." he said a little abashed "But look."

He pointed out the window to a large poster advertising a carnival was coming to town.

"Grow up Emmett." Edward scoffed, turning to grin at his brother.

"I would if I could." Emmett shot back returning Edward's grin "Come on it'll be fun. We can make all the traders hate us by beating their rigged games."

"I guess it will be a change from the normal routine." I said "When does it arrive?"

"One month." Emmett said beaming like a toddler.

One month. I wondered how much progress Jasper would have made by then.

Edward gave me a warning look.

_Just a thought, he deserves to see the world can be fun._

"Maybe." Edward said before turning to stare out the window.

After driving around for half an hour we headed back home, Jasper relaxed slightly when I turned onto the long drive that led to our house.

"Jasper can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked as we pulled back into the garage.

His eyes were on Alice as she followed Emmett and Edward back into the house, he turned to me when she'd disappeared apprehension on his face.

I smiled "How do you feel?" I asked.

He shrugged "Relieved." he admitted.

"Would you be willing to keep trying this on a regular basis?"

He stared at me for a while as though trying to decide what I wanted him to say.

"Do you think it will help?" he finally asked.

"I think staying away from humans is a way not to kill them." I answered slowly "But we both know temptation will cross your path, it's impossible to avoid them completely.

Getting used to the scent so it doesn't overwhelm you takes time. You did well today and your control will increase with time and effort."

His forehead furrowed deep in thought.

"You have the motivation and determination to do this Jasper. I believe in you." I added.

He looked at me in surprise and I didn't need Edward to know what he was thinking.

"I'm not helping you for Alice's sake. I told you I see you as a member of this family."

He smiled a little "Ok, I'll try it your way."

I nodded, letting him leave the garage before I let my relief and joy wash through me.

* * *

**A.N. Sorry updates are slowing down, things are just getting a bit hectic in the run up to Christmas. I will keep trying to upload at least two chapters per week.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks to my reviewers. Just some nice family fluff this chapter.**

**Chapter 13**

To go along with my attempts to get Jasper used to the scent of humans without loosing control I also gave him some books on human behaviour and development to read, hoping it might help him see them as people again instead of just a meal.

I couldn't help thinking there was more I could do, but I knew it was mostly down to him now, I just had to let him know I believed in him.

I had returned home from the hospital one evening to find my whole family gathered in the lounge.

Edward and Rosalie where literally drooling over a motoring magazine, it seemed the two had finally found some common ground.

Esme was curled up in an armchair sketching. She gave me a warm smile as I made my way over and kissed her cheek.

Emmett and Jasper were, once again, locked in a game of chess, Emmett's face screwed up in concentration.

Jasper seemed rather uninterested with the game, that he was easily winning, most of his attention was focussed on Alice who was arranging the largest bouquet of flowers I had ever seen in several crystal vases around the room.

"Aha!" Emmett yelled triumphantly breaking the serenity of the moment. "Check." he said beaming proudly at the move.

Turning back to the board Jasper rolled his eyes and moved his bishop seemingly without thought "Check mate." he said in a bored tone.

Emmett's mouth dropped open in shock "What?…How?…"

"Try thinking more than one move ahead." Jasper said stretching slightly.

"Rematch!" Emmett demanded setting up the pieces.

"You not been humiliated enough for one day?"

I was surprised listening to the easy banter between the two. I knew Jasper was closer to Emmett than the others but I never realised just how comfortable he was around him.

Emmett growled angrily "One more game."

Jasper threw a wistful look at Alice but nodded at Emmett.

"They've been at it for five hours." Esme said, motioning to Emmett and Jasper "Em's determined to win a game. So far he's lost twelve in a row."

"Thirteenth time lucky." Edward quipped.

Esme put her sketch book down and moved so I could sit down with her in my lap.

"How are you so good at this game?" Emmett whined half annoyed, half impressed.

"It's all about tactics." Jasper explained "I've co-ordinated battles against less predictable opponents."

Emmett grumbled to himself starring hard at the board, Jasper's eyes went back to Alice as she finished up arranging the flowers and danced over to him.

I loved watching the two of them together. The simplest gesture seemed to mean so much more to them.

Standing behind him Alice rested her head on his shoulder, in response Jasper leant to the side resting his head on hers, nuzzling into her slightly.

They remained like that as the game continued.

My eyes went to the board, it was going to be another easy win for Jasper.

Alice sighed sadly and Jasper's arm immediately wrapped around her protectively as he turned his head to look at her.

With one look he seemed to understand what was wrong, like he could read her mind, he leant forward resting his forehead against hers for a second and she grinned at him happily.

I watched, amused, as Jasper deliberately threw the game, letting Emmett win.

Unfortunately Emmett being Emmett he was not gracious in victory.

"Yes! In your face Mr. _'I've conducted battles against less predictable opponents'_!"

Jasper shook his head and stood to follow Alice to one of the sofas.

"What's the matter, scared I'll beat you again?" Emmett taunted.

Jasper seemed unconcerned by Emmett's taunts, happy to let him believe he had won. Edward, however, wasn't.

"He let you win Em."

_Edward!_

He shrugged at me as Emmett's face fell, his eyes going back to the chess board as he thought back over the game.

Jasper shot a glare at Edward who responded by shaking his head.

"You let me win." Emmett deflated when he realised the truth.

Alice spoke up "If you hadn't won what would you have done?"

"Made him play me again." Emmett answered.

"Exactly" Alice said "You've already stolen him for five hours. You can try again tomorrow."

"Fine." he huffed making his way over to Rosalie.

I chuckled, Alice's innocent appearance really hid how manipulative she could be. It was a good thing she had such a pure heart.

I didn't like intruding on private moments but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Jasper and Alice.

They were never very public with their feelings the way Rosalie and Emmett could be, but it was nice to see Jasper happy, he was only ever truly content when he was with Alice.

"You shouldn't watch them." Esme scolded.

I grinned at her guiltily but couldn't stop my eyes returning to them.

In the small moments when I could observe them together I picked up on the more animalistic behaviours they had developed living away from human influence.

At this moment Alice was nuzzling into Jasper in a very cat like way and if I listened hard enough I could hear a low purring coming from the back of her throat.

Jasper seemed to be one hundred percent focussed on Alice, though every now and then he would tense slightly, his eyes flickering around the room checking for threats, scared the second he lost concentration Alice would be at risk.

One of his arms was wrapped around her protectively, holding her close to him, the other hand would occasionally come up to run through her hair of brush her cheek causing Alice to lean into him more.

It was beautiful in its simplicity.

Esme elbowed me in the ribs trying to stop me watching.

"Sorry." I mumbled feeling like a chastised child from the disapproving look on her face.

A few minutes of peace descended until Emmett got bored and roped Edward into playing cards with him.

It was going fairly well until Emmett started to loose.

"You always cheat! Once could you try not to read my thoughts." he growled.

Edward grinned back "Sorry I don't _**let** _you win." he emphasised the word rubbing it in.

"Outside!" Esme yelled, recognising the first signs of a fight "I mean it. If you break anything in the house…"

She was cut off by Emmett's growl as he flung himself at Edward who easily anticipated the move.

They did manage to make it outside but not before Emmett knocked into the sideboard. I was halfway to saving the antique ornament that was about to fall only to notice Alice already steadying it shaking her head.

"Boys!" she huffed under her breath.

Esme relaxed when she realised nothing had been damaged.

"Thank you Alice." she said smiling over at her.

"Handy having a psychic sometimes." Rosalie commented.

Alice giggled as she made her way back to Jasper who was on his feet looking warily at us, uncertain what was happening.

I realised, by some miracle, this was the first time Emmett and Edward had wrestled since Jasper and Alice had joined us, this was his first experience of violence within our family and it was probably reminding him of his previous life in the wars.

"You do realise they're probably ruining the garden." Rosalie pointed out.

Esme sighed heavily "Yes, but the garden is easier to fix than the house."

Jasper was looking at us like we had all gone insane, but instead of trying to explain this to him like he was an outsider I acted as I normally would to let him reach his own conclusions.

"I'll make sure they're not doing anything stupid."

Even thought the house was far from humans there was still a risk.

I noticed Jasper following, a confused look on his face, Alice dancing along beside him.

We stopped on the back porch watching the pair play fighting, the once pristine lawn now reduced to a mass of mud.

"They do this for fun?" Jasper asked.

I nodded "It's a good release for them, the limitations of pretending to be human can be frustrating. They are always careful not to hurt each other though." I made sure to emphasise that part.

"Emmett wants to fight you." Alice spoke up.

Worry flashed across Jasper's face.

"Anyone would think he enjoyed losing." She added with a chuckle.

Jasper relaxed, the light tone of her voice telling him he needn't worry.

I marvelled again at the bond between them, they knew each other so well a simple exchange could hold so much more meaning.

"He likes a challenge." I found myself defending Emmett's behaviour "Even though he knows you've had to fight he still thinks he could win because you can't cheat like Edward can."

Jasper's eyes were now glued to the two analysing their every move.

"Emmett's the better fighter." he said after a while causing them to stop wrestling.

"What?!" Edward asked "I always beat him."

Emmett bounded up to us grinning triumphantly, I raised a warning eyebrow making him stop at the bottom of the porch steps, he grimaced as he looked down at his mud splattered clothes.

"Emmett's the better fighter." Jasper repeated, shrugging at Edwards glare.

Emmett winked at Jasper "Cheers Jaz."

"If you couldn't see his moves in his thoughts you'd have no chance." Jasper explained as Edward continued to glare at him "Not only that but you don't use that knowledge well, you just react to his moves rather than turning them to your advantage."

Edward sighed "It's just a bit of fun. I'm not trying to kill him!"

I didn't miss the guilt in Edwards eyes as Jasper recoiled from his accusation.

"But if you think you can do better." Edward indicated to the lawn a crafty smirk playing on his face.

Jasper looked at Alice who rolled her eyes in mock annoyance, the grin on her face showing she wasn't really upset.

His eyes then flickered to me apprehensively.

"No one gets back in the house if they are muddy." I warned, Esme would pitch a fit if they messed up the house in any way.

Jasper nodded slowly as though expecting some other order when I didn't give any he leapt down to join Edward who had dropped into a crouch.

Emmett remained by the porch, eyes wide in amazement as he watched Jasper match Edwards pose.

They circled each other for a while and I noticed several similarities to the way Jasper hunted as he mirrored Edwards every move sizing him up.

He sprang suddenly and I gasped in shock and concern at the sight of him attacking Edward.

"Wow!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper had Edward pinned his teeth an inch from his throat, just as the panic began to creep in he released him with a grin.

"Your very predictable." Jasper joked.

Joked with Edward!

I blinked several times to make sure I was really seeing this.

"My turn." Emmett yelled leaping forward.

My heart was in my throat, I tried to push the worry and fear down, to think rationally every time Jasper lunged for Edward or Emmett.

Even when they ganged up on him they stood no chance of actually beating him.

Fingers intertwining with mine broke my gaze. I looked down to see Alice had moved closer taking my hand a huge smile stretched across her face as she watched the three play fighting.

There was no need for words as my fingers tightened around her small hand, her eyes meeting mine for a second before we both looked back at the scene I thought I would never see.

Three brothers having fun together.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Never have never will own Twilight.**

**Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. **

**It's carnival time! I know a lot of you were looking forward to this and I hope I've done it justice, I had real fun writing this chapter so hope you enjoy. XX **

**Chapter 14**

"Wait for us before you go in." I called, not for the first time feeling I was talking to toddlers not teenagers.

We had to go in two cars, Edward, Emmett and Rosalie in one me, Esme, Alice and Jasper in the other.

Jasper already looked uncomfortable and we hadn't left the house yet.

He had been doing very well during our daily drives, in the last week he had also been able to walk around the streets a little, making him agree to at least try going to the carnival with us today.

"I don't think I can do this." he admitted quietly as soon as Edward pulled out of the garage.

"If you feel overwhelmed when we get there I'll drive you straight back home." I promised.

He took a shaky breath, shooting a quick glance at Alice he nodded.

In the past month his self confidence had increased making him more willing to try, but he was still very aware of his limitations.

Esme gave him a reassuring smile as she slid elegantly into the passenger seat.

The short drive was silent, Jasper had regulated his breathing taking slow calming breaths. Alice was curled up to him her head resting against his arm.

Surprisingly the others had in fact waited for us, saving a parking space next to Edward's car.

"'Bout time." Emmett complained.

Ignoring him I turned in my seat to face Jasper, despite the fact we had hunted earlier his eyes had darkened slightly from the scent.

"Jasper?"

He looked at me and swallowed again.

"I'm ok." he said, though I didn't miss his hand closing tightly around Alice's.

Maybe this was pushing him too much.

No! I shook my head to dispel the thought. If he couldn't cope he would tell me.

"Ok, lets go."

Edward gave me a look as we excited the car.

_How bad?_

"Surprisingly not as bad as I'd have thought. He's thinking about Alice, which seems to help."

_She's his reason for doing this_, I thought glancing back at them.

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Come on." Emmett whined again.

I shook my head at him. "Human speed." I reminded quietly as we approached the crowd at the entrance.

My eyes went back to Jasper again. Alice was clinging to one of his hands with both of hers, Esme walked quietly on his other side in support.

I had thought the carnival would be a good place to allow Jasper to increase his control, true there were more humans than he was used to, but we were outside and it would be easy to get him back to the car without causing a scene if needs be.

I paused for a split second at the entrance, last chance to change my mind.

"He's not an idiot Carlisle, he's already messed up he wont risk that again."

Rosalie came to stand next to me.

"I'd have thought you'd have been against us taking unnecessary risks."

She shrugged "This is necessary if he's sticking around." she said before catching up to Emmett.

Another quick glance at Jasper, he seemed ok, in control. Trusting my instincts I set off again trying to keep everyone in sight.

Even over the noise of the rides and screams of people I could still clearly hear Edward and Emmett laughing as they tried to decide which game to try first.

They had been a considerable way ahead of us so it was a bit of a shock when the crowds parted and I nearly bumped into them, both standing still staring at a 'strong man' game, matching evil grins on their faces.

"The weights rigged." Edward said raising an eyebrow at Emmett who's grin widened.

"The prize is a bear." he said happily.

"It's a sign." Edward agreed nodding.

"You can't beat every rigged game it will look suspicious." I warned, knowing it was falling on deaf ears.

At times like this I always wondered about raising vampires with a moral code, it is always difficult to see injustice and crimes we could stop and not be able to do anything through fear of exposure.

With Rosalie clinging to his arm, playing the part of giggling girlfriend, Emmett sauntered over to the man running the game.

"Come on sir, why not show off your strength to impress your little lady there."

Emmett tensed a little as the guy leered towards Rosalie but managed to keep the grin on his face.

He winked "Trust me, it isn't my strength that impresses her."

I cringed a little as did Edward.

"Oh come on baby, win me that bear." Rosalie giggled flicking her hair back.

I rolled my eyes at Emmet's over the top sigh, I had no idea how the guy was buying this performance, he must have been blinded by greed.

"Fine, how much for two goes?"

His eyes lit up taking Emmett for a mug, but he needed a practise go to see exactly how much strength he needed to exert without breaking the game.

Money exchanged hands and Emmett sauntered up looking very cocky and self assured.

He first hit barley made it to halfway up the tower.

Our advanced hearing caught the game vendor snickering behind his hand making me feel better about what was about to happen.

Emmett frowned and made a big show of limbering up for his second hit.

"You win me that bear and you'll be getting a big reward." Rosalie purred out seductively making me cringe again. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes screwed shut trying to ward off the thoughts Rosalie was currently assaulting him with.

Emmett swung the hammer down again, the tower lit up ,the sound of a bell signalling he'd hit the top.

"Woo, yeah!" Emmett yelled in triumph.

Edward burst out laughing beside me and one luck at the game vender's face had me chuckling as well.

He was starring open mouthed at Emmett who turned to grin at him expectantly.

Muttering profanities under his breath he grudgingly handed Emmett his prize.

I headed back over to Esme, Alice and Jasper who were standing away from the main crowd, as Rosalie flung herself at Emmett and Edward disappeared into the crowds heading to find the next con he or Emmett would be beating.

"Emmett put on quite a performance." Esme said, smiling over at him.

I shook my head but didn't comment, Emmett was usually beyond words!

I glanced at Jasper a little guiltily, I didn't want him to feel I didn't trust him but I was anxious to know he was alright.

He nodded understandingly when he caught my look.

"I'm alright." he said "Just don't want to push it too much."

His eyes then dropped to Alice who was beaming at him, I could see the happiness and pride shining on her face.

We stayed quiet just absorbing the atmosphere of the carnival and waiting for Edward, Rosalie and Emmet to return.

About an hour passed until I noticed Rosalie pushing her way through to us arms filled with various toys the boys had won.

"Come on Jaz, Edward's trying to find another con for us to beat, you can't come to a carnival and not win something for your _little _lady!" Emmett joked as he appeared nest to us, winking at Alice as he emphasised the 'little'.

Jasper stiffened as his eyes swept the mass of people he was trying to avoid.

"Emmett." I said, he looked at me frowning and then looked back at Jasper understanding slowly dawning.

"Oh." he thought for a second "Well I suppose Ed could always win her something."

I didn't miss the grin as he turned back to Rosalie. Jasper's head shot up his eyes narrowing a little.

Guess he still had some issues with Edward.

His eyes went back to Alice, who was still smiling as she watched the flashing lights of the various games and rides, before narrowing again as Edward made his way back over to us.

"Found one." he declared with glee.

"Where?"

I looked over at Jasper in surprise, he had a determined look on his face.

"Not far." Edward answered "Once we get passed this crowd it thins out a bit near the games."

As usual I felt like I was missing something as Edward and Emmett grinned at each other conspiringly. Alice was biting her lip to hide her own grin as Jasper took a tentative breath.

He looked at Emmett "Ok, let's go."

I opened my mouth to protest but Edward gave me a reassuring nod, both him and Emmett fell in beside Jasper in case they needed to restrain him.

I took Esme's hand as we followed them through the crowds.

"When did our children become so devious?"

She gave me a knowing look "For quite a while, you just always fall for it.

As long as Jasper's mind is focussed on something he's ok. They're trying to keep him occupied so he doesn't really have time to notice the humans blood."

"That makes sense."

Esme laughed "Emmett does occasionally have good ideas."

We came out the other side of the main crowd and Edward led the way down a line of food stalls until we came to another game.

This one had bottles stacked up in a pyramid, throw a baseball to knock them down, simple enough.

I looked at Edward having no idea how this game could be rigged.

"Some of the bottles are heavier than the others." he explained to us quietly "Depending on where they're placed it makes the game easy or imposable to win. This particular one is imposable." he paused to grin at Emmett "For humans at least!"

"Excellent." Emmett grinned back.

"You two are taking far to much enjoyment from humiliating others." I told them.

Edward shrugged "They cheat to extort money from innocent people, I see it more as justice."

I couldn't really argue with that.

"What do you say Jasper." Emmett asked with mock seriousness "Want to fight injustice and win a cute stuffed animal for Alice?"

Jasper rolled his eyes but turned to Edward who explained how to hit the structure to ensure a win.

I watched numerous boys stepping up, trying and failing to impress their friends and girls. The increased happiness of the operator after every humiliating failure left me, once again, feeling better at the prospect of him being beaten.

Alice was standing next to Rosalie smiling softly as Jasper stepped forward, Edward and Emmett still shadowing him, keeping a barrier between him and the curious spectators that had gathered.

I didn't miss the appreciative murmurs from several of the girls and, from the way their eyes narrowed, neither did Alice and Rosalie.

I frowned as Alice's eyes suddenly widened and she shrank back into Rose.

"Oh wow!" my attention went to a new group of girls that had just arrived.

"And I thought Edward was hot!"

Rosalie was glaring at them as Alice continued to shrink in on herself and a thought hit.

_Edward _I called to gain his attention.

He looked back at me.

_Are those the girls that bully Alice?_

His eyes snapped onto them and narrowed, giving me my answer.

I took a deep breath, grabbing Esme's hand to help control the anger that rose in me as I finally put a face to those who'd caused my little girl so much pain and I felt hopelessness mix with the realisation I couldn't do anything, not here.

Jasper frowned at the wolf whistles that were sent his way as he stepped onto the mark for his turn.

"Welcome to the world of the unearthly attractive." Emmett chuckled.

Not the performer Emmett was, Jasper simply took aim and let the baseball fly with perfect precision knocking down all the bottles.

Again the look on the operators face was priceless.

"Go Jaz!" Emmett cheered as Jasper, shaking his head slightly at Emmett, graciously took the stuffed animal that was literally flung at him.

As they turned to head back to us one of the girls broke from the group, she had dark bobbed hair and was fluttering her eyelashes in, what I presume was meant to be, an alluring way.

"Impressive." she purred stopping directly in front of Jasper whose entire body tensed, his eyes darkened more.

Indecision froze me in place, if I moved to try and help I may cause more of a scene, but could Edward and Emmett deal with this?

She continued to babble on unaware her life was balancing on a knife point.

"Not interested." Emmett's voice sounded harsh for once as he grabbed hold of Jasper's arm, throwing an angry glare at the girl "He's already got a recipient for his winnings."

Edward walked a little ahead, clearing the way as Emmett dragged Jasper back to us.

He was shaking a little his eyes pitch black, Alice immediately left Rosalie's side forgetting about everything but Jasper.

Me and Esme moved next to Emmett and Edward creating a stronger barrier between them and the humans.

Jasper's head was down, Alice's hands rested on his chest as she spoke softly to him, his body relaxed a slight smile on his lips as his eyes met hers.

"he's with _her_?!" An outraged whisper met my ears.

Edwards jaw tensed, his teeth ground together as more insults were flung Alice's way.

"What the hell does he see in her?"

"She is such a weirdo!"

Luckily Jasper and Alice were oblivious to the world, but I had a bad feeling about what would happen if Jasper became aware of what was being said.

"We should go."

Stepping forward I gained their attention.

"Hope he's in school on Monday, I'll show him what he's been missing out on with that skinny little freak!"

Alice shrank back again and Jasper's face darkened with anger as his eyes snapped onto the girl who'd said that.

Before anyone could react Rosalie's voice sounded over the noise.

"Excuse me but would you mind keeping your opinions to yourself?"

The girl started in surprise but quickly regained her composure.

"What's it to you?"

Without missing a beat Rosalie replied.

"Because that happens to be my family your talking about so let me save you the trouble of any more social mishaps because my brother will never be interested in you, why would he when he's already found his perfect girl? You need to get over yourself and start looking for a guy with much lower standards!"

Several mouths dropped open, mine included, as Rosalie turned flicking her hair back and walked over to us.

"So are we leaving or what?" she asked completely ignoring our shocked faces.

I quickly closed my mouth and nodded turning to head towards the exit.

I couldn't believe she had just publicly declared Jasper as her brother.

"You didn't have to do that." Jasper said, his hand was gripping Alice's as we walked as quickly as possible.

Rose shrugged "We needed some way to explain who you are and with humans it's all about perception. We could have said you were Carlisle's brother but it would look weird you being with Alice and if we said Carlisle and Esme adopted you that makes it illegal for you to be with Alice. If you object to the idea we can change our story when we move, I just had to think on the spot back there."

Once again this conversation took place with neither of them looking at each other.

"I have no objection to calling you my sister." Jasper replied quietly.

Rosalie nodded once and the matter was settled.

"Are you alright?" I asked Alice, she was walking along with her head down.

She looked up at me and tried to smile but gave up at the look on my face.

"Sorry, I should have been watching closer, it's just seeing them threw me. It's easy to ignore them at school when I expect it but I was distracted I didn't see them coming."

She instinctively moved closer to Jasper who's hand tightened around hers comfortingly.

"Well I don't think you need to worry about them anymore." I said making Alice relax a little.

"I should have said something to them weeks ago." Rosalie sighed.

Alice shrugged "And I shouldn't have let them get to me so much!"

She smiled with gratitude at Rosalie who smiled back.

How is it that something, possibly, disastrous has to occur before my children can admit they actually care about each other?

When we reached the cars Esme decided to go with Edward, Emmett and Rosalie so they could drop of the excessive toys they had won at the children's ward.

Rosalie insisted on keeping the large bear Emmett had won first and Alice was keeping the small stuffed cat Jasper had won for her.

Jasper sighed with relief as I pulled onto the road heading home.

"Are you ok?" I asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah." he looked down guiltily "I should probably hunt again when we get back."

"That's fine." I said refusing to let him feel bad about that admission.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled to his hands "I nearly lost it when she was in front of me."

I sighed, guess he was going to feel bad no matter how I felt.

"You didn't though." I pointed out.

His eyes met mine for a split second in the mirror.

"If Emmett hadn't pulled me away…"

"Jasper." I cut him off "You have no reason to be sorry, you did nothing wrong, and I'm proud of the way you dealt with the situation."

He opened his mouth, probably to self deprecate a little more, but Alice cut him off.

"I'm proud of you." she said quietly.

His mouth closed as he looked at her.

Her soft smile spread into a grin as she added. "And I _love _my cat."

She hugged the stuffed animal tighter to her chest.

I set my gaze back out the window focussing on the road to give them as much privacy as I could as I heard Jasper mumble.

"Your welcome ma'am."


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am sorry the update is so late but last week was just insane. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 15**

Whatever else people said about Rosalie she was not slow.

In a small town news travels fast and the next day after the carnival I arrived at the hospital only to be bombarded with questions regarding the latest addition to my family.

Luckily the night before we had fine tuned our cover story.

Jasper had already been adopted by another family when we fostered Rosalie, they kept in touch and after graduating the year before Jasper had come to spend some time with his sister.

After repeating this several times the story seemed to spread, and curiosity waned.

Jasper's confidence had taken a knock at the carnival, so I didn't push him again as we continued our daily outings.

I kept reminding myself, building control took time, even after two centuries there were still times I had to pause to compose myself if I wasn't prepared for the scent of blood, and I didn't have the temptation of having fed from humans.

"Have you never been curious?" Alice asked one day as we drove around.

It had gotten to the stage I was confident with just me and Alice when we were out in the car.

I shook my head, no.

"Not really, I always knew who I wanted to be. I want to help people, not hurt them."

"Not even when you were a newborn?"

I laughed a little "I'm not saying the scent didn't tempt me, but I avoided humans for as long as I needed to make sure I wouldn't give in, it still smells appealing to me now.

I don't think that will ever change, you just learn over time not to let it overwhelm your senses."

"Why did you decide to fight it? Why not just give in?" Jasper asked.

It was the first time he'd really asked about my life and I took a moment to think, to try and figure out what he was really asking me, and how to answer without making him feel bad for having lived off human blood for most of his life.

"I suppose a lot of it was my father's influence defining my beliefs as a child. I lived in a time when humans still believed in evil demons and vampires, my father hunted out this evil and in time it became my job, that's how I got bitten." I sighed thinking back to that night. "I knew if my father found out what had happened he would have to destroy me, I thought it was better for him to believe I was dead than for him to condemn his own son.

That didn't stop me thinking I was letting him down by staying alive as a monster and I fought my basic vampiric instincts so I didn't let him down more, to prove to myself I wasn't wrong to remain alive, to prove that just because I was a monster I didn't have to be evil, so I never let myself fall into the mindset of seeing humans as a food source."

Glancing in the mirror I saw both their heads had dropped.

"My compassionate nature made it easy for me to make that choice, not to hurt people." I shrugged "It's no mind reading or seeing the future, but it has it's advantages."

Alice's head came up and she grinned at me in the mirror but Jasper's frown deepened. I was never going to fully understand what went on inside his head.

We headed home not long after that to find the house empty, bar Rosalie, who was sprawled out on a sofa painting her nails.

"They decided to go hunting." She said as we entered, lifting her hand to view the effect of the blood red nail vanish.

"You didn't feel like going?" I asked.

She simple raised an eyebrow and carefully applied another coat to her nails.

Jasper settled into one of the chairs, re-immersing himself in the book he had been reading before we went out.

Alice sat on the floor in front of him, leaning against his legs and gazing a little longingly as Rosalie continued to paint her nails before glancing at her own short nails.

Like her hair, her nails had obviously been kept short in her human life, but there were so many possibilities, it didn't give us any real idea why.

"You don't need long nails in order to paint them." Rosalie said smiling a little "You want me to do them for you?"

Alice grinned and shuffled across the floor to Rosalie.

"What colour?" Rose asked laying out the bottles.

I headed up to my office leaving them to it, Rose may have been stubborn and against change, but deep down I had always known she wanted a sister to do girly things with and it looked like she was finally going to give Alice a chance.

Two hours later I was up to date with all my patient notes, I could have done it quicker but I liked to take my time to be absolutely certain I hadn't missed something, even vampires can make mistakes.

"Carlisle!"

I bolted down the stairs at Rosalie's scream, my eyes took in the scene trying to locate the cause for concern. I nearly had a panic attack when my eyes landed on Alice until I registered the glazed over eyes as a sign she was deep in the future.

Jasper was staring at her as though hoping to see straight inside her head at what she was seeing.

"What's going on?" I directed my question to Rosalie.

"Alice had a vision, nomads are coming."

Rosalie looked really worried and I wasn't surprised, although I didn't approve of violence and always tried to sort things out peacefully, it was helpful to have Edward and Emmett behind me to show we weren't defenceless.

"How many?" I kept my voice steady, hoping to calm Rosalie. After all this was technically our territory and they shouldn't be hostile to our requests.

"Three." Alice answered as she refocused on the room. "Two males and a female."

That was slightly worrying, seeing as how there was only four of us here.

"When will they be here Alice?"

"Ten minutes." She replied, her eyes flickering in and out of focus as she kept checking their progress.

I led the way outside, Jasper's eyes flickered around his surroundings calculating what advantages he had.

"I'll explain how we live here and ask them to refrain from hunting in this area, we have dealt with nomads before. Do not instigate a fight." I said firmly.

Jasper's eyes met mine and I saw defiance there, he didn't like the plan. His instinct was still attack first, remove any possible threat before it has a chance to attack you.

"Jasper, we do not attack them."

He nodded once, but I could tell by the way he stepped in front of Alice he would not hesitate if he felt she was at risk.

I was a little put out when Rosalie moved behind Jasper as well, but I had to admit if something did go wrong Jasper would be better at protecting her.

As they emerged from the trees Jasper tensed, a low growl escaped his throat and he pushed Alice further behind him.

Two were clearly a mated pair, they moved in sync with each other and stayed close together. The other male was shorter than me but broad. His shirt was open displaying hard packed muscle, it was towards him Jasper's aggression seemed to be directed.

"Can we help you?" I asked politely.

I didn't miss Jasper roll his eyes as all three turned to me.

"Maybe." the single male leered his eyes moving over Alice and Rosalie in a way that made me feel sick and cased Jasper to growl and move so he could block both from view.

"We were just passing and caught your scent in the forest." the other male said quickly.

Feeling it best to direct my efforts at this pair I turned to face them more.

"Yes my family and I hold a permanent residence in the area."

I tried to ignore the shock on their faces, it was always the same.

"Right, well that's different."

I smiled "Yes it is. I have no problem with your presence in the area, but when you hunt I would appreciate if you headed further out, we like to try and keep a low profile you understand."

"Of course, we wont be in the area long, we were just passing through."

"Speak for yourself." the other male growled "This place has a lot to offer."

"Adam!"

Adam turned to glare at the other male "If you want to leave then go!" he smirked as her turned back to Jasper taking a deliberate step to the side giving him a clear view of the girls again "I intend on having some fun"

Jasper was about to loose it, rage seemed to radiate off him. Knowing diplomacy wasn't his strong point I headed over with the hope of diffusing the situation before anyone got hurt.

"Their not interested." I said sternly placing a hand on Jasper's shoulder hoping to calm him, I could feel him trembling in anger under my hand.

Adam smirked at me "Why don't we ask them?"

I instinctively looked back to Alice and Rosalie.

Alice was shooting a hate filled glare at Adam, Rosalie looked terrified, she was shaking hard and would probably have been sick, were it possible. My mind flew back to when I had found her lying bloody and battered on the streets of Rochester and I knew she was remembering the same thing.

My hand left Jasper's shoulder to, instead, take her hand squeezing it tight, her eyes met mine as her fingers squeezed back.

Glancing back I realised the mated pair had left, leaving Adam to whatever fate had in store.

"I think your friends had the right idea." I said indicating the empty spot where they had stood.

Adam's confidence seemed to falter, and I almost sighed with relief when he took a step back until I noticed Jasper tense more.

Adam suddenly smiled his eyes locking onto Rosalie who shrank into me, Jasper stepped in front of her again.

"I think you should leave now!" Jasper spat out through clenched teeth and I knew it was taking everything he had not to just kill this guy.

Adam scoffed "Fair enough, keep you pretty blonde!" His eyes went to Alice then.

Time seemed to slow as the repercussions of that move began.

"Jasper." I called out to stop him but knew it was pointless.

Adam took half a step towards Alice, that was all it took for me to know he was dead.

Jasper was on him in less than a second, his teeth sinking into his shoulder, one hand pushing his head to the side the other wrapped around his arm successfully removing it from his body.

I turned away to face Rosalie, unable to watch any more.

"Emmett." Was all she managed to sob out.

"Alice." I called her over, passing Rosalie over to her tiny embrace. "I need to find the others."

As usual Alice understood my unspoken request. Her eyes glazed over.

"Their north, near the lake."

I nodded my thanks but paused for a split second.

"We'll be fine, Jasper's got it covered." she said, though it did little to reassure me I had no choice.

One look at Rosalie had me speeding on my way, she needed Emmett now.

I caught their scent as I headed north and veered off the path to head deeper into the trees.

I heard Emmett's booming laugh before I rounded a large fir tree to find him and Edward wrestling, Esme was perched on a fallen tree trunk, a soft smile on her face.

"Carlisle?" Edward's face became serious "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Everyone is fine." I assured as Esme and Emmett joined Edward, looks of concern on their faces. "We just need to get back."

I tried not to think about what had happened, I knew exactly which part I'd be dwelling on and I didn't want that clouding Edward's judgement before he got the full story.

Emmett put on a burst of speed as we cleared the trees and the scene on the lawn greeted us.

Rosalie was still sobbing in Alice's arms, Alice stepped back quickly as Emmett dashed up to them pulling Rosalie tightly to him fear and love etched on his face.

"Baby, shh, I'm here it's ok. What happened?" it all came out in a rush as he started to panic, not that I could blame him I'd never seen Rosalie brake down like this.

Alice moved to the side, giving them space, her eyes on Jasper's back. He was standing by a small fire his eyes burning into the flames, teeth barred a low continuous growl echoing forth from his throat.

Edward's eyes followed mine and I had to ask.

_Is she afraid of him?_

Edward looked at me in surprise and shook his head.

"She's giving him time to clam down, he doesn't trust himself near her yet, not while he's still so angry."

That mad sense I suppose.

"Carlisle, what happened?" Esme came to stand next to me her hand finding mine, wide eyes taking in Rosalie's trembling form, Jasper's angry one and the fire burning at his feet.

"Nomads." I managed to answer trying to rearrange my still jumbled thoughts before I began the story from the beginning.

"I'm impressed Jasper held it together as long as he did." Edward said, once I'd explained everything "I'm not sure I would have."

Esme was looking a little ill but smiled at Edward's comment "He was trying to follow Carlisle's order not to attack, he didn't want to disobey you." she smiled up at me.

I automatically smiled back, when a movement caught my eye.

Jasper had finally turned his back on the flames, in two strides he was pulling Alice into his arms, her legs locked around his waist as he lifted her crushing her to his chest.

Alice nuzzled into his neck while he buried his face in her hair, his hands ran over her methodically checking for any sign of injury.

I turned to check on Rosalie, she had regained some of her composure but was leaning heavily on Emmett who kept his arms around her as they made their way over to Alice and Jasper. Taking their lead I led Esme and Edward over, carefully averting my eyes from the burning remains of Adam.

"Would you have rather he hurt Alice?" Edward asked, clearly not feeling my aversion as he glared into the fire.

"Of course not." I nearly snapped, how could he think that? I sighed "I just wish there had been another way."

Edward lowered his eyes in a silent apology "Sometimes there isn't"

I sighed again, that was true no matter how much I disliked it.

Jasper had set Alice back on her feet but kept a hand protectively at her back.

He was eyeing me warily as though expecting me to be angry with him.

I couldn't think what to say and was thankful when Emmett spoke up.

"Nice work bro, I'm sorry we weren't here to help." his arm tightened around Rose.

Jasper shrugged at him "Don't worry about it, there was only one, it wasn't hard."

His eyes flickered back to me and I simply said what I was thinking.

"It's ok, you had no choice I understand."

He still looked worried.

"You stopped him hurting Alice and Rosalie, I just wish there had been another way, but that was his doing not yours."

That seemed to be what he needed to hear as he visibly relaxed.

"Thanks." Rosalie mumbled "You were great."

Jasper shrugged modestly again shuffling a little uncomfortably at all the attention.

Esme began to lead everyone inside, I headed over to make sure the fire didn't get out of hand, I hadn't needed to worry abut that Jasper knew what he was doing.

The thought sent a chill through me.

It had been going so well, we were beginning to be a proper family only for this to go and remind me exactly how deadly Jasper could be.

"That's the first time I've killed purely in defence."

My head whipped around at the sound of his voice.

He was looking at the dying flames pensively.

"Before it was always kill or be killed." he finally looked at me "For the first time in a very long time I was…" he paused and frowned "Not grateful exactly but I was glad I knew how to fight, that I was able to protect you all. It's nice being able to put my abilities to good use for once."

I starred at him for a long time as I let that sink in.

Realising I probably wasn't going to respond he smiled a little then turned and headed inside.

I turned back to the fire and smiled myself, I had feared having to kill would have a negative affect on Jasper and was unbelievably relived to know that it had actually had a positive affect.

Things suddenly began to look up again.

* * *

**A.N. ok so this story is nearly over, please don't hate me! but I always knew where I wanted this to go and I'm nearly there.**

**there will be about three or four more chapters. But I do have a few ideas for outakes from other POV's. **

**I will**** probably write the conversation between Rosalie and Jasper from chapter 5 ****and the conversation between Alice and Jasper Carlisle oerhears, both of those will be from Jasper's POV. **

**If anyone has any ideas or requests feel free to put them in a review or PM me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. Sorry this chapter is a bit short.**

**Chapter 16**

It seemed what had occurred with the nomads had been a much bigger breakthrough for Jasper than I'd ever thought possible.

Fighting and killing Adam seemed to have given Jasper some peace regarding his past, and I once again found myself wishing I knew what was going on inside his head.

When I couldn't work it out I went to the next best thing, Alice.

"I was so worried having to kill again would set him back and I just can't understand how it's had the opposite affect." I admitted.

She giggled at my confusion "He told me he'd talked to you." she said smiling.

I frowned "He did."

"Well then." Alice pressed like a patient teacher trying to get the correct answer from a child.

"He said he was glad he could protect us."

"Exactly." Alice stated beaming "He's finally got some perspective on everything he's done. He's still not proud of his life in the south and he still has a lot to come to terms with, with everything he suffered. But, that life gave him the ability to now protect the ones he cares about, he can look back on it with less self loathing and hate."

"I don't understand how killing someone could help him though." I said running a hand through my hair.

Alice shrugged "Well it's kind of to do with him following your orders as well, he fought his instincts to kill, he gave Adam the chance to walk away. He's never done that before it was always attack first ask questions later.

I don't know how else to explain it Carlisle, if you overanalyse too much it stops making any sense." she shook her head smiling "Can't you just be happy everyone is ok and he isn't all depressed about killing for once?"

I chuckled a little "I suppose. I just feel if I understood him more I could do more to help."

Alice grinned and hugged me tightly "I guess you've been too busy thinking to notice, but you have been helping."

Her eyes went to the window through which we could see the garden. Once more Emmett was trying to beat Jasper in a fight. I smiled at Jasper's laughter when he managed to pin Emmett's arms again.

Alice giggled again.

"I'll leave you to your reflections." She grinned as I turned to scowl at her.

"Thank you Alice." I called as she left.

Maybe she was right though, I'd spent so much time worrying about Jasper and analysing every little thing I'd missed the big picture, Jasper was happy here.

I knew he still didn't consider us family and I didn't think he ever would, certain beliefs were just too deeply ingrained for me to consider trying to change them but he was defiantly happy here and that was no small accomplishment.

I shook my head smiling, Alice was right again as usual, and I decided to stop worrying so much.

* * *

Spring turned into summer and the sun shone more forcing us to stay hidden.

One such day I was pacing the kitchen restlessly.

Esme paused when she entered laughing when she saw me.

"Alice has been a bad influence on you." She joked "Your like a caged tiger."

I stopped to smile at my wife as she wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." I said, frowning at my current restlessness.

Esme shook her head "It's sunny out and for once Alice is with Jasper meaning you can't go out for your customary walk in the woods."

She laughed softly at the look on my face and kissed my cheek.

"It's amazing how quickly we adjusted to having them here." she said.

I chuckled "What did I do on sunny days before Alice arrived?" I asked trying to remember the two centuries before Alice came bursting into my life.

"It feels like they've always been with us doesn't it." Esme said leading me to the family room "It's strange to think it's only been a year."

I blinked in shock "A year?"

She laughed as my brain quickly calculated.

"Next week it will be." She wrapped her arms around my neck sliding down to sit on my lap "Do you think we should do something to celebrate?"

I opened my mouth ready to answer yes, but stopped myself thinking.

"I'm not sure." I finally admitted "Like you said it feels like they've always been here with us, things have settled down. Even Rosalie's warmed to them both, do we really want to remind everyone it's only been a year?

I mean what if it makes them feel like outsiders again, we never celebrate the others joining, we never celebrate birthdays or anything."

Esme frowned "Maybe, but at the same time we don't want them to feel like it wasn't special, like we aren't happy they found us."

I laughed a little as a heavy sigh sounded from upstairs.

"I think we're driving Alice crazy with all this indecision."

Esme chuckled along with me.

My mind suddenly went to the crests I'd intended to give them for Christmas, surely that was a good way of acknowledging their first year with us without overdoing it.

"I know that smile." Esme said gently stroking my cheek.

I turned to smile at her "The crests."

That was all I needed to say, a smile appeared on her face mirroring mine.

I headed back up to my office and pulled the two boxes out of the draw they were stored in.

I hadn't touched them since Christmas, but from the lack of dust it looked like someone had.

I smiled softly as I picked out Alice's scent, I couldn't be angry, she had been so desperate to be a part of our family for so long it was natural to want to reassure herself she really was.

I wondered if this was the right thing. The reason I hadn't given them sooner was because Jasper hadn't been ready to accept being part of the family.

In the end I reassured myself, Alice would see my decision, if he still wasn't ready she would let me know.

I also felt it would be a good idea not to make a big thing out of it, I knew how much Jasper hated being the centre of attention so having the others around probably wasn't the best idea. Although I probably should talk to them about my plan so it wasn't such a shock when they suddenly saw Alice and Jasper wearing the Cullen crest, especially Rosalie.

Alice gave me the opportunity later that night after announcing she and Jasper were going out for the night.

"What's this all about?" Rosalie asked as everyone sat around the dinning table.

"I just thought I should let you all know that to commemorate the one year anniversary of them joining our family I will be giving Alice and Jasper some jewellery bearing the Cullen crest."

Silence greeted me.

"Weren't you going to do that for Christmas?" Edward asked.

"Well yes." I said "But I realised Jasper wouldn't have been comfortable with the gesture so soon."

"You mean Alice told you not to!" Edward grinned.

I quickly changed the subject "I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright with that."

Emmett shrugged "Sure, I mean they are family after all. It's only fair, we all got one."

Esme's smile was all I needed to know she was thrilled with the idea.

I looked at Edward who was now frowning a little.

"Edward?"

"Well, it's just…Jasper." he gave me a guilty look "I know things have improved, he's proved he's willing to live our way and he's shown he will protect this family but he still acts like an outsider."

"You still don't trust him?" I asked curiously.

"No, I do trust him Carlisle, like I said he's proven himself. His motivation is different but his loyalty is no less than anyone else.

As long as Alice is a part of this family he will do anything to protect us all, I'd trust him with my life. It's just, despite all that, he still doesn't see himself as part of the family."

I sighed sadly at that.

"Well maybe giving him the crest will show him we truly want him here." Esme said.

"Maybe." Edward said "Just don't be upset if he still isn't thrilled at the idea."

I nodded at Edward a little disheartened but I couldn't help also being happy at Edwards declaration of trust in Jasper.

Finally I turned to Rosalie, who shrugged indifferent.

"Doesn't bother me." She stated looking at her nails.

Knowing that would be the best I would get from her I ended the meeting.

I settled back on the sofa with Esme.

"I can't believe it's nearly been a year!" She exclaimed again.

I nodded "To think I thought our family was complete, well except Edward, still I can't imagine not having them here now."

Esme cuddled up to me "How many more do you think we'll end up with?" she asked grinning at me.

My eyes went to the picture Alice had given us for Christmas.

"At least one." I answered "Too many more will end up looking suspicious."

Esme pouted a little, I knew if it was up to her we'd have hundreds of children running around the place.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulder I pulled her close "Who knows what the future holds."

As if on cue Alice came bouncing in through the door, Jasper just behind her.

She beamed at me, I took that as my final indicator I was doing the right thing.

* * *

The following day dawned warm and sunny, once again I found myself pacing in the kitchen. Alice was yet again with Jasper.

"Carlisle?" I heard Emmett ask, in a voice usual saved for doctors speaking to the mentally ill.

"Are you alright?"

Sighing I turned to find him with Rosalie, matching looks of concern on their faces.

"I'm fine." I said "Just at a loss what to do."

A loud squeal suddenly echoed through the house from upstairs followed by an loud crash.

Exchanging alarmed looks we rushed towards the stairs, Esme and Edward appearing from different rooms.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs, her face holding the biggest smile I had ever seen.

Dragging Jasper behind her she flew down the stairs coming to a fluid stop in front of us.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" She trilled before turning to Edward "You don't get a turn."

He scowled playfully at her to which she responded by sticking her tongue out.

I couldn't help chuckling as she bounced with excitement.

"Alice, what is going on?" I asked.

She turned her beaming face to me "You'll be very pleased to hear that me and Jasper"

She paused turning to throw her arms around him and squeal again. He chuckled softly holding her close.

"We're getting married." Alice squealed in delight, arms still around Jasper's neck.

A second of silence passed as this registered before everyone started speaking at once.

I stood there stunned, as shouts of congratulations echoed around me, wondering just how many more times Jasper would surprise me.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A little present just in time for Christmas. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Merry Christmas everyone and, if I don't have time to update before, happy New Year.**

**Chapter 17**

How long I stood there stunned into silence I don't know, I could hear the conversations going on around me.

"I'm impressed Jaz, you actually managed to surprise her." Emmett said.

"Yeah." Jasper coughed nervously.

Alice and Edward both started laughing.

"That was an impressive proposal!" Edward said fighting back more laughter.

Jasper growled playfully "Stupid mind reader!"

Alice giggled "Edward." She reprimanded "I promised we'd make it sound more impressive when we told people."

I looked back over at the 'happy couple', Jasper stood behind Alice his head resting on top of hers, his hands on her hips as they continued talking to the family.

Something felt wrong.

I wasn't happy about this.

Why wasn't I happy about this?

I tried to smile as Alice glanced over at me.

"Congratulations." I said, pleased my voice sounded normal.

Alice smiled at me and turned back to the others.

Somehow I managed to make it through the next hour smiling at the right times and keeping my feelings and thoughts from Jasper and Edward.

Finally I managed to escape back to the safety of my office, allowing me to think clearly.

I had wanted this, I had wanted them to get married.

A knock on the door interrupted my musings.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice came through the door "Are you alright in there?"

"I'm fine." Even I didn't believe myself.

She sighed "Can I come in?"

"Of course." I said frowning, she felt she had to ask?

She entered and closed the door behind her smiling at me sadly. "So are you still going to try lying to me?"

"What?"

"If I ask 'are you alright?' again, are you going to lie again?"

Sighing I smiled at her "Can't keep anything from you can I."

Chuckling she wrapped her arms around my waist "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I answered honestly "I mean aren't I supposed to be happy about this? I wanted them to get married."

Esme chuckled again. "She's your daughter Carlisle. You can be happy for her whilst still being upset, it's natural to feel some doubts."

"But it doesn't make sense!" I exclaimed.

I knew what Esme meant, most fathers felt sad when their daughters got married, watching as she gave herself to another man.

But, we weren't a normal family and it's not like they would be moving out, nothing was really going to change. Even if Alice took Jasper's last name she'd be back to being a Cullen when we next moved.

"Carlisle, it doesn't have to make sense. Feelings usually don't." She hugged me tighter.

"How do you feel about it?" I asked, trying to get another perspective.

Her smile told me all I needed.

"Excited." she admitted "It will be nice planning a wedding for someone other than Rosalie."

She suddenly frowned in thought.

"We need to sort out some documentation for Jasper so we can do this properly."

I smiled as she continued to plan everything out.

"It would also be better to have the ceremony at the house, they'll be less threat from humans, just in case.

Do you think we should invite Tanya's family? I know they don't really know Alice or Jasper but it seems sad having so few people attend."

I chuckled at Esme's enthusiasm.

"I think you should talk to Alice about it, she's probably seen how the whole thing will go."

Esme bit her lip "I'm getting a bit carried away aren't I? I just want this to be perfect for them."

I thought back to Christmas and shook my head.

"Knowing you and Alice it will be."

"I suppose I should start off making sure they actually can get married, I'll have to get Jasper a birth certificate."

She kissed me before heading for the door, pausing she turned back.

"Are you alright now?"

I smiled "Still confused." I admitted "It's still bothering me and I still don't know why, but thank you I do feel better now."

She nodded and left.

Esme was probably right, Alice had only been with us a year and it felt like I was somehow losing her.

About half an hour later another knock on the door interrupted me.

"Come in." I called.

Alice skipped in smiling happily "What are you doing hiding up here?" She asked sinking into the small sofa by the wall.

"Just thinking back over the past year." I told her.

Her smile widened as she tucked her legs under her, my mind went back to the first time we'd sat talking in my office. It seemed a lifetime ago.

I shook my head trying to clear myself of my nostalgic thoughts.

"It's been quite a year." Alice laughed.

Chuckling I joined her on the sofa "It sure has."

"I never imagined half the stuff that happened, sometimes being psychic you always think you know what's going to happen, you can prepare yourself for the future but it still takes you by surprise."

I smiled "Like a marriage proposal, for example."

She giggled happily.

"I remember you being pretty certain Jasper would never ask you." I joked.

"I also said he may change his mind." She reminded me with a grin.

"Did he really manage to surprise you?" I asked, remembering Emmett's earlier comment.

She giggled again "Yep. He feels bad he hasn't got me a ring or anything, but he didn't plan it at all he just sort of asked me, completely out of the blue." Her smile widened more as she reminisced happily.

A weight seemed to fall into my heart again and I sighed in annoyance and confusion at my conflicting feelings.

Alice looked over at me in concern. "Carlisle?"

"I tried to smile "Don't worry Alice, I'm fine."

She began to chew her lip nervously "I thought you'd be happy we were getting married?"

"I am happy for you Alice." I told her honestly.

"Jasper's not just committing to me you know." She said quietly.

I frowned at her in confusion.

"I told you he never viewed marriage as important to vampires, by asking me he's committing to this way of life, this family."

I paused taking that in.

"I never thought of it like that." I admitted.

Alice giggled again "It's like they say, your not losing a daughter, your gaining a son."

A genuine smile spread across my face thinking about that.

Alice's arms wrapped around my neck her head resting on my shoulder.

"Your not going to lose me daddy." She whispered "I didn't spend all my life searching for you just to leave after a year. I'm always going to need you."

My heart swelled and my arms wrapped around her hugging her tight.

"Which kind of brings me to why I really came to talk to you."

I pulled back to look at her.

"I wanted to ask you something." she sat back down her hands curled in her lap, her eyes burning a hole in the floor.

"Carlisle, when I get married will you give me away?"

My mouth dropped open in shock and I sat there gaping at her like an idiot.

She peeked up at me, worried when I didn't respond.

"You want me to give you away?" I asked stupidly seeing as how she'd just said that.

She nodded looking incredibly nervous now.

"Alice." I gasped "I'd be honoured to." I finally managed to choke out through the lump in my throat.

Her face broke into a breathtaking smile of pure delight.

"Thanks daddy." she whispered hugging me tightly.

I blinked back tears that would never come as I my arms tightened around her again. My own smile stretching across my face.

* * *

After my conversation with Alice I decided to hunt Jasper out to see how he was feeling about the whole thing.

I found him in his and Alice's room starring out the window deep in thought.

"Jasper." I called softly, not wanting to startle him.

I gave him a friendly smile as he turned to face me which he hesitantly returned.

"I just came to say congratulations really." I said, realising too late I should have planned what I intended to say.

Jasper starred at me for a few seconds before smiling a little.

"You don't need to worry Carlisle I will never let anything hurt Alice, including myself."

I opened my mouth to tell him I wasn't worried about that, but he held up his hand to stop me.

"I know you're worried about her, I understand that." he laughed a little bitterly "I know I'm probably not who you would choose for her, and in honesty I'd agree with you. I used to wish she would find someone better for her, but I gave up trying to fight her, she always wins so there was little point!" He chuckled a little before turning to stare back out the window.

"She is the single most important thing in the world to me. She is my life"

I didn't know what to say to that, it wasn't what I had been excepting from this conversation, in fact I had never imagined Jasper being so open with me about Alice.

After a moments thought I decided to answer his concerns.

"Actually Jasper you're wrong about one thing."

He turned to look questioningly at me.

"If I had any say in the matter, you are exactly who I would choose for Alice."

He raised a sceptical eyebrow at me.

"I know you refuse to see it, or believe it, but Alice needs you just as much as you need her. You are perfect for one another and I trust you one hundred percent when you say you will never let anything hurt her." I shrugged "what more could any father ask for his daughter?"

A soft smile appeared on his face "Thank you."

I nodded.

"There is, however, one area where you seem to be lacking at the moment." I added lightly.

He frowned.

"She needs a ring Jasper." I turned to head to the door.

"I know." His head fell a little guiltily.

"Come on then." I held the door open for him "The jewellers in town shouldn't be too busy at this time."

He frowned again as we headed towards the garage "Any idea what I should get her?"

"You know Alice better than me." I said "Trust me Jasper when you see the perfect thing you'll know."

He paused at the bottom of the stairs to watch Alice, who was sitting in the family room discussing wedding plans with Esme.

"I did." He said it so quietly I knew I wasn't meant to have heard.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Well once again thank you to everyone who reviewed, hope everyone had a good Christmas.**

**Sadly this is the last chapter, I am still planning on doing a few outtakes from other pov's, so let me know if there are any you would like to see, but this is it from Carlisle.**

**Thanks for all the support and hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 18**

Alice and Esme were a formidable partnership when they got going.

Barley three weeks after Jasper proposed the wedding was already planned. Admittedly there wasn't a great deal to arrange.

Neither Jasper or Alice were bothered about guests, I had offered to help Jasper track down his old friends Peter and Charlotte but he had declined explaining that their beliefs were like his had been and they wouldn't understand why he was getting married.

It was the night before the wedding and Emmett had insisted on giving Jasper a stag do.

I was stuck covering a shift at the hospital so as unable to go.

Emmett said they would only go hunting but with Emmett anything could happen! I had only allowed it because Edward was going, and I knew I could trust him to be sensible, well more sensible than Emmett anyway!

When I returned home late that night I found Esme, Rosalie and Alice sat on the floor in the family room sorting through various items of jewellery.

"What's going on?" I asked sinking into an armchair.

"We can't find something old." Esme huffed in upset.

"Come again?" I asked in confusion.

"We have something new, something borrowed and something blue." Rosalie explained.

Understanding dawned "Oh right."

Realising this was something I wouldn't be very helpful with I escaped up to my office.

Sorting through my desk I spied the black velvet boxes and frowned, I had completely forgotten about them in all the excitement of the wedding.

The idea sparked like a light above my head.

Alice squealed downstairs.

"What?" I heard Rosalie ask.

"Carlisle's a genius." Alice giggled happily.

Picking up the box containing her chocker I headed back downstairs.

"It's not really that old, but I have had it since Christmas and the crest itself is several centuries old." I said handing it over to Alice "Either way it's about time you finally had it."

She flung her arms around me "It's perfect."

I smiled happily, that had been easier than going with Jasper to pick out the engagement ring.

My reputation for being wealthy preceded me and as soon as I told the jeweller what we were after he pulled out the most expensive collection he had which Jasper simply dismissed with barely a glance.

"We could easily afford one of them." I told Jasper quietly, hoping he wasn't worried about the price.

"I know." he replied, eyes flickering over the different displays "But none of them are right. They're just not…" he trailed off frowning as he couldn't find the right word.

"Alice." I supplied as I looked over the rows of silver and gold. I had to agree, I couldn't see her wearing any of them.

Looking at me Jasper smiled "Exactly."

Considering the shop was relatively small it took a long time for Jasper to find what he was after.

I was just starting to ponder how well Jasper would cope in a more crowded city, in case we needed to travel further, when his voice spoke up clearly and confidently.

"That one."

I joined him at the counter as the jeweller placed the ring on a small velvet pillow so we could view it.

It was very unusual, thin bands of white gold twisted together with four small diamonds set around a sapphire.

"A very interesting choice sir." The jeweller was giving Jasper a funny look, I smiled widely it was the perfect choice for Alice.

"Will it need to be resized?"

Jasper gently picked it up placing it flat on is palm "No it looks just right."

The jeweller didn't look convinced "This is only a small size meant as a display sample it's usually best to check it against another ring."

Jasper smiled handing the ring back over "Like I said it looks just right."

Having already seen the ring thanks to her visions Alice was waiting for us when we got home, bouncing in excitement.

Once again I found myself unable to tear my eyes away as Jasper took Alice's left hand and slowly slid the ring into place leaning down he placed a soft kiss on it.

I pulled myself out of my memories and looked down at Alice who had put the chocker on and was once again beaming.

"It suits you." I observed, wondering when I'd get the chance to give Jasper his. "When are the boys getting back?"

"About midday tomorrow." Alice sighed.

That gave me plenty of time, the ceremony was planned to take place at twilight.

Having done my bit I headed back upstairs leaving Alice to enjoy her hen party.

The day dawned cloudy and dull, though thankfully it wasn't raining.

By 9 o'clock Rosalie had Alice locked in her room to begin getting her ready for the wedding, why Rosalie needed so much time I didn't know.

I decided to see if Esme needed any help, which I instantly regretted when she set me the task of placing a trail of fairy lights along the path of the isle and intertwining some in the large floral arch Jasper and Alice would be married under.

The smell was rather intoxicating from the hundreds of roses, lilies and daisies entwined with ivy leaves and honeysuckle to create the arch, a beautiful mix of whites, creams and yellows.

There weren't any chairs to set out, there wasn't much point for only the five of us.

Esme was flitting around arranging flowers and paper lanterns.

At midday boisterous laughter signalled the return of the boys.

Esme took one look at them and nearly fainted. It looked like they had spent the entire night rolling in the mud, it was only due to their differing heights and builds I could identify who was who.

"You said you were hunting." Esme whimpered.

"We were." Emmett grinned, white teeth gleaming "But Edward took down the lion I wanted and I had to get revenge and things sort of escalated."

I wrapped an arm around Esme as she continued to just gape speechlessly at our sons.

"All of you inside and cleaned up now, and if I see one speck of dirt anywhere in that house…" I left the threat open hoping it would have a stronger effect.

"Do you think they do it on purpose?" Esme asked weakly.

Shaking my head I chuckled "I don't think Emmett thinks things through enough to do them on purpose."

I gave Jasper a couple of hours to clean up and settle down before going to talk to him.

"Can I come in?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Sure." Jasper replied.

He was already dressed in his black trousers and white shirt, though it was un-tucked with the top buttons open. His hair was still damp from the shower.

"How are you feeling?"

He gave me a small half smile "Nervous."

"I'd be concerned if you weren't" I assured, pausing for a second before I pushed on "You're not regretting asking her though?"

He looked over at me cautiously "No." he said slowly gauging my reaction.

"Everyone gets nervous, even Emmett and he's married Rosalie three times."

Jasper relaxed again "Once is more than enough for me."

I chuckled "Yes for most people it is."

I weighed the small box in my hands carefully, the movement caught Jasper's eye and I saw him frown as he noticed what I was holding.

"I've had this since Christmas." I admitted "Waiting for the best time to let you have it."

My growing nerves increased Jasper's puzzlement. I handed the box to him without further ado.

Opening it slowly his frown deepened for a second before he looked up at me in shock.

I always hated how hard it was for me too talk to Jasper, I never normally had any trouble explaining myself or making conversation in general, but with Jasper it was always so difficult. I'm not sure whether this was down to how careful I used to be when I spoke with him or the fact that, due to how much he'd experienced in his life, he sometimes seemed older than me, but whatever the reason it was infuriating.

"It's the Cullen crest." I explained a little pointlessly, he'd seen the others wearing them "Every member of my family has one."

He blinked looking back down at the wrist band.

"Thank you." he murmured not meeting my eye.

I was a little worried for a moment that this gesture was still too much for Jasper to accept but that melted away when he removed it from the box and put it into place on his wrist.

I smiled happily at how much it suited him.

He looked back at me and I understood his hesitant reaction, he appeared a little overwhelmed and I thought it best to give him some time to himself before the ceremony began.

"Carlisle." he called out as I turned to leave.

Looking back at him I found him looking at his wrist again.

"Thank you." he met my eyes "For everything, for letting me stay, for giving me a chance to be a better person, for…" he sighed "Well for everything."

I nodded smiling happily there was no need to say anything back, he knew.

Half an hour left to go and Jasper's nerves seemed to be affecting everyone, Edward was outside with the priest trying to escape the tense atmosphere inside the house.

I was pacing outside Rosalie's room waiting for her to put the final touches to Alice so we could begin.

Finally Rosalie exited "She's all yours." she grinned at me before rushing off to make sure Emmett and Jasper were ready.

Knocking softly I entered Rosalie's room to find Alice admiring herself in the full length mirror.

My breath caught as she turned to look at me, phantom tears burned my eyes.

"You look beautiful." I whispered.

Her usual spiky hair was tamed into soft curls. She wore no veil but a delicate wreath of daisies rested on her head.

Her dress was a pale cream with little puff sleeves, a yellow sash circled her waist tied into a bow at her back. The skirt fell to just above her knees multiple layers of net making it flow out like a tutu.

The look was finished with cream peep toed shoes that doubled as her something new, she wore the chocker as her something old and a bracelet she'd borrowed off Rosalie.

"Where's your something blue?" I asked, realising less than a second later I may not want to know and was relieved when she held out her hand, the light reflecting off the sapphire in her engagement ring.

She took a shaky breath looking back at the mirror.

"You nervous?" I asked.

Alice rolled her eyes "I wouldn't be if Jasper could control himself!"

I laughed a little "Don't be too hard on him, every groom gets nervous."

She grinned up at me "I don't see why, it's not like I'm going to run out on him."

Esme entered before I could say anything else.

"Oh Alice honey, you look beautiful." she rushed forward hugging her tightly.

Alice giggled "Thanks."

"Nearly show time." Esme said pulling back "You ready?"

"Absolutely." Alice grinned.

"Five minutes." Esme told me before heading to take her place for the ceremony.

I took a deep breath "Ok, let's go."

Alice skipped along excitedly as I led the way downstairs to the back door. I stopped turning to face Alice again.

"Alice."

She looked up at me.

"I just wanted you to know how much it means that you asked me to give you away."

Her smile softened "You're my father Carlisle." She said simply, causing my own smile.

I stepped forward placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Ready to take the longest walk of your life?" I asked.

If possible her smile widened "I've been ready for as long as I can remember." She whispered.

"I suppose I shouldn't keep you waiting any longer then."

Giggling she picked up her bouquet from the side and smoothed out her dress.

Music started up from outside.

"Showtime." I said linking Alice's arm through mine.

We stepped out of the house, the twinkling lights lighting our way to the arch where Jasper shuffled nervously next to Emmett.

He stilled the second his eyes locked on Alice.

My arm tightened stopping Alice from flying down the aisle to him, I could feel her impatience as I kept us walking at a steady pace.

When we reached the front I pressed another kiss on Alice's forehead before placing her hand in Jasper's, neither of them seemed to notice I was there.

I walked over to stand next to Esme taking her hand as the priest began to talk.

I let my mind wander over the past year and everything that had happened since that fateful day in July when this strange pair had shown up at our door.

Alice had been a Cullen from that first moment, but Jasper, he was marrying into the family.

His motivation for being here was still Alice, and probably always would be, but as I thought back to the first few weeks he had been with us, it was no small miracle we had gotten this far.

The small twinge of fatherly regret I felt watching my daughter get married was washed away with one look at Jasper's face.

His eyes held so much love and devotion as he gazed down at Alice slowly repeating the vows spoken by millions of couples before, meaning every word.

That's what she sees.

I suddenly realised, thinking back to my conversation with Edward nearly a year ago, every time she looked at Jasper that was what she saw, his never ending love and devotion for her.

I caught Edward's eye and he shook his head at me, but I didn't miss the smile playing across his face.

Esme's hand tightened in mine as Alice and Jasper were pronounced man and wife.

It would have been imposable for Alice's smile to be any bigger, her eyes were shinning with pure joy. Jasper looked like he couldn't quite believe this was really happening, that he could be this lucky.

I shared a smile with Esme remembering feeling the same at our wedding.

Emmett's booming laugh made me look up to where Edward had just caught Alice's bouquet and was scowling at her, Alice just giggled winking at Edward as Emmett continued to laugh.

It was reassuring to know some things would never change!

Having not wanted a big wedding Alice and Jasper had come to a compromise with Esme, no one would give a speech but they had to have a first dance as man and wife.

Esme sighed happily leaning against me as the first notes of their chosen song began to play.

I couldn't help smile at the comical height difference as they moved slowly to the music, still staring deeply into each others eyes making me feel I was once again intruding on some private moment. Instead of watching them I listened to the lyrics of the song understanding immediately why they had chosen it.

Looking down at Esme still curled up against my side I smiled.

"So, what do you think the next twelve months will bring?" I asked.

She looked up at me with a bright smile and shook her head. "Leave the future to Alice, right here, right now is all I want."

I took her hand kissing the back of it softly "In that case Mrs. Cullen may I have this dance?"

She chuckled softly letting me spin her around once before pulling her close as we began to move.

I smiled happily for once letting my mind go blank, no need to think, no need to worry. Whatever tomorrow held we would face it as a family, like we always had.

Tonight was the beginning of a new chapter in our family and I intended to make the most of everyday I was blessed with.

* * *

**So that's it, I know the ending is a bit cheesy, you have no idea how many I tried before deciding on that one!**

**For those who want to know the song Alice and Jasper danced to is 'So Beautiful' by Savage Garden, I know that technically wouldn't have been released but I'm using artistic licence because I love the song! There are links to that and a picture of Alice's engagement ring on my profile.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and please review. x x x x x**


	19. Outtake1: Alice's pov

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight.**

**Outtake 1: Alice's pov**

**From Chapter 5 The shopping trip with Esme.**

"We wont be long I promise." I told him.

The excitement at the thought of going shopping faded with one look at Jasper's face.

He tried to smile at me but I knew his too well to believe it.

"I'll be fine Alice, just make sure you have a good time."

My eyes fluttered closed as he placed one of his hands against my cheek.

"I'll bring you back something nice." I promised as I heard Esme call from downstairs.

I hated leaving him, I really did. I comforted myself with the knowledge this was for the best, Emmett would ask Jasper to play cards with him and hopefully it would give him the chance to get used to being around the rest of the family.

I looked over at Esme who was driving.

"We wont be too long right?"

She gave me a smile that would always make me feel better, the smile of a mother.

"I can turn back if you want."

I bit my lip thinking, I really did hate leaving Jasper.

"No." I shook my head firmly "He'll be alright."

Esme sighed sadly "I wish I could believe that. I wish he'd let us in."

She looked so sad.

"He will." I assured "In time."

My visions may not be perfect every time, but I had never once doubted what I saw of our family.

Esme still looked upset, I bit my lip wondering how much more I could say. I would never betray Jasper, he would open up to them about his life when he was ready, but I wanted to reassure Esme his hesitancy to be part of her family wasn't her fault.

"He's been through a lot." I began "He's not used to being treated with kindness."

I saw Esme's head perk up with curiosity and regretted saying anything, positive she was going to push for more details, but she surprised me.

"So it's about taking things slow until he realises we're not trying to trick him, we really do care about him."

I nodded smiling, I should have known Esme would be so understanding.

The rest of the journey was spent discussing what we needed, and which shops we should go to.

I had an absolute blast trying on all the different clothes, remembering what I'd read in Rosalie's magazines I tired to pick up coordinating outfits and styles that suited my build, but I couldn't help being a little creative as well. Surely clothes were a way to express your own unique personality.

I tried to limit myself but Esme didn't seem to mind buying everything I liked, which was quite a lot.

"It will all come in, your not likely to be changing size any time soon." she pointed out.

We went to a men's store so I could pick out a few things for Jasper.

I really wanted to get him something special, a thank you for being with me, for coming to join the Cullen's with me despite his own reservations.

Esme had suggested looking in some of the jewellery shops to see if anything stood out and we were just heading to one when the vision struck.

Jasper had accepted Emmett's invitation like I had seen, but I'd never seen Edward's reaction until now.

I hissed in anger that quickly turned to shock as I watched Jasper pinning Edward to the wall.

"Alice?" Esme's worried voice pulled me back to the present.

I stared up at her wide eyed "We need to get home now."

Turning ready to speed out of there I felt Esme grab my arm.

"Alice you need to go slow, there are people around." She warned.

I knew we'd never get home in time to prevent it but it was still torture going so slowly.

"Now Alice tell me what's happened." Esme spoke calmly as she hit the gas, accelerating to over a hundred the second we were out of the car park.

"Something's going to happen." I knew she was after more details than that, but I ignored her closing my eyes I focussed on the future. Hoping we'd make it home before Jasper made any rash decisions.

It became difficult to breath as my chest tightened at the thought of him leaving, I tried to push past it to concentrate on what was actually happening but I couldn't quite let go of the fear.

The car was still moving up the drive when I leapt out unable to wait any longer.

I burst through the door in slight panic relaxing when I met Carlisle's eyes.

He wasn't upset he understood Jasper's reaction

"He's upstairs in your room."

I smiled gratefully, he was still here.

As I turned to the stairs Edward stepped forward.

"Alice…"

All my earlier anger boiled up again and I hissed turning to glare at him, I couldn't help feeling a sense of satisfaction at the surprised look on his face.

_What? Did you think I'd be happy about this?_

I asked venomously.

_Me and Jasper are a pair Edward._

I let the anger leave me, after all he had just been trying to protect me, but it was time he heard the truth.

_I can't live without him, you hurt him you hurt me._

With that I turned to race up the stairs, right now Jasper needed me and no matter how much I loved my family Jasper would always come first.


	20. Outtake 2: Jasper's pov

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight.**

**Outtake2: Jasper's Pov**

**From Chapter 5 Talks with Rosalie and Alice.**

I can't believe I attacked him.

I paced the room nervously.

I can't believe I had just ruined everything.

The door opened and I tensed backing towards the wall a little, I expected Carlisle coming to punish me for attacking Edward, and order me to leave.

My mouth dropped open in shock as Rosalie walked in, looking completely at ease as she glided over to the bed, gracefully sitting on the edge.

"You shouldn't take any notice of Edward he can be such an idiot sometimes."

I blinked several times trying to work out whether this was real or the inevitable had finally happened and I had lost my mind.

"Carlisle's not upset with you." she spoke again, examining her nails, not looking at me "He understands Edward pushed you too far and it wasn't really your fault."

"But I attacked him." I finally found my voice.

Rosalie shrugged "Not really, you didn't even manage to take a bite out of him." she sounded a little disappointed.

I frowned in confusion, this wasn't right shouldn't she be mad at me?

"Don't get me wrong, I love Edward in my own way, he is my brother, but he could do with being knocked down a peg or two."

I didn't really know what to say to that, I had no solid memories of what it was like to have a brother, other than Peter but bonds built up during war are different.

"In honesty we're all impressed you haven't snapped at him before now." Rosalie continued.

I nodded accepting that, I was dangerous I couldn't blame them for assuming the worst.

Observing her sitting calmly on the edge of the bed I took in her emotional atmosphere, she felt different. Usually Rosalie was a raging ball of anger, distrust and sometimes, strangely around Alice, jealousy.

Now here she was talking to me calmly like we'd known each other years, there was still mistrust but she seemed more open to getting passed that.

Standing she turned to leave, pausing at the door she turned to look at me, taking in my puzzled expression at her sudden departure.

"Alice is back." she said in way of explanation before disappearing through the door.

I barley registered her leave.

Alice was back.

She was going to be so disappointed.

Maybe now she'd see Edward had a point, I wasn't safe to be around.

I hadn't been angry at that, but he had insinuated I'd hurt Alice, a defensive growl rose, I would never hurt Alice.

You have done idiot, you attacked Edward.

Guilt and despair overwhelmed me dragging me to the ground.

Worry, fear, love.

Her emotions washed over me.

Love.

Her never ending love.

I held on to that, pulling it into me as I instinctively calmed her fear, hating her feeling that way.

"I'm so sorry." I mumbled as I heard the door open and she stepped into the room, her scent swirling around me.

I couldn't look at her.

"Jasper."

My heart swelled at the sound of her voice, there was nothing like it in the world.

But it was wrong, she sounded upset, because of me.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." There was nothing else I could say, nothing I could do to make this alright.

I knew how important these people were to Alice, I was trying so hard to make this work for her, to make her happy. Ignoring my every instinct to take out Edward whenever he got between me and my mate, but in the end it hadn't mattered. I couldn't change what I was.

"I'm so sorry." I repeated again.

"Shh, I know, it's ok. Everything is going to be ok I promise."

She was reassuring me?

"I've ruined everything, I should have just stayed out of his way, but when Emmett asked me to join them I was just trying to…"

I was rambling desperate to explain.

"Jasper, stop. Please." she cut me off "I told you it's fine, nobody blames you."

I heard her unspoken meaning.

_I don't blame you._

"Trust me." she whispered.

"Always." I answered simply and honestly.

If Alice said it would be ok, it would be ok.

But that didn't change what I'd done.

Her feather light touch on my shoulder made me finally look up into her enchanting golden eyes, the same eyes I had fallen in love with the second they'd looked at me.

She smiled softly and let her love flow over me.

I sighed heavily.

"I wish you didn't." I said quietly in response to the feeling "It would make things so much easier."

She hissed at me angrily, I knew that would upset her but it was the truth, if Alice didn't love me I couldn't hurt her, and that was all I really wanted.

"You promised me." she growled reminding me of over a year earlier when I had indeed made her the most important promise, to never leave her, whether I believed it was for the best or not.

"I know, and I will stand by it. I'm too selfish not to." I added softly.

Alice would be better off without me, I knew that, she was far too good for me. But I wanted, no needed to be near her, to be with her because she made me feel better, happy.

She moved closer kneeling next to me, her arms circling my neck, I closed my eyes in contentment.

"Your not selfish."

I shook my head slightly, her arms tightened and she lay her head on my shoulder.

"I wish you would see what I see." she said sadly.

That made me chuckle humourlessly.

"And I wish you could see the monster I am."

It was true everyone saw it, everyone except Alice.

She pulled back, her beautiful eyes hardening.

"You are _not_ a monster."

I smiled sadly at her loyalty, this was a battle I would never win, partly because I didn't want to.

"Jasper, you found the strength to walk away from that life. That means something."

Yes that I'm a coward who didn't want my own worthless existence to end despite the fact all I do is ruin other peoples lives.

"You can't change your past, but don't let it destroy your future."

I looked into her eyes again getting lost in their depth.

Love, devotion, pride flowed from Alice as she stared back.

One of her tiny hands moved to brush my hair back and my arms finally wrapped around her.

No I would never win the battle to get Alice to see me clearly, but if losing meant I got to keep her in my arms why should I care?

Taking one of my hands Alice placed it palm down on her chest, over the spot her still heart should beat.

"Yours." she promised.


	21. Outtake 3: Eward's pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I had a request for Edward's pov, I'm not great writing Edward so hope this is ok.**

**Outtake 3: Edward's pov**

**From Chapter 13.**

_I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win, I'm gonna win. I'm going to beat him no matter how long it takes._

Emmett's constant stream of thoughts was getting difficult to ignore as he set up the board ready for his thirteenth defeat in a row.

He had no chance of winning against Jasper.

Hell, I had no chance and I could see his moves before he made them.

Jasper was bored out of his mind, but he didn't want to upset Emmett by walking away.

I was really beginning to wish he would!

I bit back a smile as Alice daydreamed about ways to get Jasper free, she could be quite creative when she wanted to be, although I doubt even Emmett was stupid enough to believe there was a bear in our back garden.

Finishing up what she was doing she wandered over to Jasper, each one's mind filled with thoughts of the other.

I shook my head a little at how naive I had been when they first arrived, I'd let my natural fear of Jasper cloud my judgement, and I wasn't too proud to admit it had been wrong, not to mention slightly suicidal, trying to break them up.

Alice sighed sadly as she received a vision of Jasper's victory and Emmett demanding another rematch.

Jasper, always the soldier, immediately began running through reasons why Alice was suddenly feeling sad.

His eyes flickered to Emmett then back to Alice and she smiled sadly, that was all it took for him to come to the right conclusion.

He rested his forehead against hers deciding to let Emmett win hoping to get out of playing another game.

Alice grinned at him as a vision showed that it would work.

All this happened in seconds, I shook my head, sometimes even I wondered if they could somehow read each others minds but it was simply a deep bound understanding, helped along by Alice's visions and Jasper's logical mind.

I winced as Emmett began to overdo the celebration after his victory, some annoying victory chant kept repeating in his head as he imagined himself king of chess.

It was a pretty amusing image but I knew my brother well enough to know if he was allowed to believe he had won we would never hear the end of it.

"He let you win Em!" I told him.

_Edward _Carlisle sounded upset I'd said anything, I just shrugged, they would thank me if they knew Emmett had been planning on making a crown from the chess pieces to wear in commemoration of his victory.

Jasper was glaring at me, worried he'd be forced into another game, I shook my head at him now he'd escaped he was safe. For today at least.

As usual it was Alice that made Emmett see the error of his ways and got the issue dropped.

After Rosalie I'd believed one sister was more than enough, but this little pixie had changed all that, she was one of the sweetest people I knew.

"You shouldn't watch them." I heard Esme scold and looked over to see Carlisle grinning guiltily at her before his eyes flickered over to Alice and Jasper.

It was easy to see how he became entranced with watching them together after years of Rosalie and Emmet's over exuberant displays of love, to be honest it was fairly interesting for me as well, although I had the advantage of being able to observe them without having to stare.

Jasper's mind was always fascinating, when he wasn't thinking about the wars at least, his mind was always working on at least two things at once and his thoughts were always so fluid.

Now ninety percent of his thoughts were Alice, yet every few seconds he'd take a scan of the area processing everything to assure himself she was safe.

I found myself shaking my head at my first impression of him wondering how I could have ever worried he might hurt her.

Alice's mind was nearly blank the only thing there was an image of Jasper, it wasn't the image of him in this moment but one I recognised. It was her first memory, the first vision of him that she had held onto during all her years alone the image of a better life.

I always felt a little sorry for Alice, part of the bond I had with her was knowing that her bubbly exterior covered deep insecurities and I was one of the few people who could understand.

Sometimes Alice found it hard to believe everything was real, like she couldn't quite believe she was lucky enough to finally have everything she ever dreamed of.

Jasper felt her insecurity flicker and ran his fingers lovingly through her hair.

Alice had been right, seeing them together, you really couldn't imagine one without the other.


	22. Outtake 4: Edward's pov

**Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Twilight.**

**I got another request for Edward's pov so here it is, for those who like Edward be warned he's not very nice here.**

**Outtake 4: Edward's pov**

**From Chapter 5**

Emmett huffed angrily as I beat him again.

_Cheater!_

He complained.

I didn't respond, no matter how many times I beat him he always came back for more, you'd have thought he would have learnt by now.

_I hope he hasn't followed them._

Carlisle was worrying about Jasper.

I rolled my eyes but decided to ease his concern a bit.

"No, he's still up there."

"Why don't we ask him to join us?" Emmett asked.

I looked at him in disbelief, he had finally gone insane. Why the hell would we want Jasper to join us? the only reason he was here was because Alice hadn't realised she could do better yet.

"I'm not sure he'll want to Emmett, you can ask him if you'd like."

My head snapped to Carlisle, had everyone seriously lost their minds?

The only person who seemed to be thinking clearly for once was Rosalie.

I ground my teeth in frustration wondering just what I needed to do to make Carlisle see it was a mistake to have Jasper here, he was putting everyone in danger.

My eyes snapped to Jasper as he sat down, he was frowning like he'd given something away, I quickly focused on his mind to find him trying to suppress the image of a smiling male vampire with bright red eyes.

I just managed to catch a name. Peter. Before he began thinking about the rules of poker blocking me from seeing more.

I shook my head in anger, was it any wonder I didn't trust him.

Looking over at Carlisle, who was back reading his book, I decided to try and use this situation to my advantage.

I would not give Jasper the opportunity to hurt anyone in my family, I'd prove to Carlisle he wasn't safe and shouldn't be allowed to stay.

As Emmett began to deal I went to sit by Carlisle on the sofa. I wasn't certain how to do this, but was pretty sure Alice was the key.

"How long do you think Esme and Alice will be?"

"It depends." He answered slowly, giving me a questioning look "If Alice gets into shopping they may end up being all day, you know how bad it is when Esme and Rosalie go."

Jasper was listening, that was a good start. "Yeah, from how excited she was earlier it wont be long before she's heading off to Paris for weeks on end."

I couldn't help smirking as Jasper tired to pretend the thought of Alice half way across the world didn't bother him. He was so possessive, that immediately gave me an idea where to take this

Carlisle's eyes flickered over to him, I think he was onto me.

"Going to schools going to be good for her as well." I continued as innocently as possible "A chance to get away and be herself."

_If you're doing this to wind up Jasper stop it now! _Carlisle's voice was stern.

I shrugged still playing the innocent.

"I'm just saying it can't be fun for her being so controlled all the time."

Jasper's low growl got everyone's attention.

This had been easier than I thought, his mind was a mix of images of Alice and anger directed at me.

"What are you talking about Eddie?" Emmett laughed giving me the opportunity to make my point.

"Look at the statistics controlling relationships always lead to violence…"

"Edward." Carlisle cut me off.

A second later Jasper had me pinned to the wall by my throat, teeth bared.

I blinked in shock, when had he made the decision to attack me? He hadn't even thought about it he'd just moved.

_Do not retaliate Edward. _

Carlisle warned me, I wasn't that stupid though, I'd made my point anything that happened now would just add weight to my argument.

Jasper was growling, I had never seen him look more dangerous, he seemed to be fighting some internal battle. Half of him wanted to finish me here and now but a single, almost subconscious, image of Alice was holding him back.

She cared for me, so he couldn't hurt me without hurting her.

Emmett spoke up trying to get Jasper to let me go and suddenly his mind was like an avalanche, everything falling down at once as he realised the consequences of what he was doing affected far more people than just Alice.

The next moment he was gone.

I massaged my throat, he'd really got a good grip on it "He's faster than I thought."

"What the hell was that?!" Emmett burst out angrily.

I blinked in shock, it was rare Emmett ever got angry.

"I was proving a point, he's not safe." I looked at Carlisle for support, surely now he could see what I was worried about "She's not safe with him."

"You've been winding him up since the day they arrived. If anything he's proven how much self control he has. I'd have kicked your ass long before now." Emmett growled, I frowned for a second in confusion, Jasper had just attacked me, shouldn't they be mad at him?

"Enough." Carlisle called as I opened my mouth to retaliate "Edward I understand your concern, I really do, but Jasper is a part of this family now so maybe you should try helping him adapt to his new life rather than alienating him."

"I can't help not trusting him Carlisle, he's hiding something." I huffed, why wouldn't anyone listen to me?

"Well obviously." Emmett said sarcastically "He's not going to give you his life story if he doesn't trust you. But of course you think you're beyond that with your special little power."

"I don't need to be a mind reader to know he's a threat." I growled angrily, you just needed to look at him, I was trying to protect my family was that really such a bad thing?

The door burst open putting a stop to the argument, Alice came flying in stopping suddenly, she must have seen the whole thing.

I stepped forward as she headed towards the stairs, now was a really bad time for her to be alone with Jasper "Alice…"

Hissing loudly she turned to glare at me, I stopped in shock.

_What? Did you think I'd be happy about this?_

She asked venomously.

I blinked, unsure what to say. I had just been trying to protect her.

_Me and Jasper are a pair Edward._ _I can't live without him, you hurt him you hurt me._

With that Alice was gone up the stairs.

I gazed after her frowning.

What had just happened?

Not really paying attention to anything I wandered up to my room putting some music on I lay back on the floor closing my eyes and trying to stop thinking but it didn't work.

Jasper was dangerous, why was I the only person who could see that? He was going to end up hurting someone, more than likely Alice, since she spent the most time with him.

What was so wrong with trying to protect my sister?

* * *

**Not overly happy with this, if anyone else has a request please don't let it be in Edward's pov because I have real trouble writing him.**


	23. Outtake 5: Emmett's pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they really are appreciated.**

**Outtake 5**

**Emmett's pov from Chapter 10**

I made to grab Alice again, certain I had her this time, only for my hands to close around thin air.

At a giggle from my left I turned to see her grinning at me.

"Give it up Emmet." Jasper laughed from where he was lounging against a tree casually observing our antics.

I scowled at him "Emmett Cullen does not give up!" I stated.

Jasper laughed again shaking his head, me and Alice shared a grin.

It was nice to see Jasper relaxed and enjoying himself, it was one of the reasons I liked hunting with him and Alice and I felt sort of privileged I got to see this side of him.

"Well can you at least take a break so we can actually go hunting?"

"Fine." I conceded before turning to playfully glare at Alice "But later you have had it shortie!"

She set her bottom lip quivering and turned wide eyed to Jasper.

Several months ago that look would have had Jasper on edge ready to kill me for threatening his girl. Luckily I had been working on developing his sense of humour.

Smiling at Alice he thought for a second "Tell you what, if he ever actually manages to catch you, then I'll kill him." he then turned to grin at me "So you should be pretty safe!"

"I'll get her one day." I warned.

Alice giggled and skipped over to me in a taunting way, I moved to grab her and missed, again!

"Yeah good luck with that." she smirked at me.

We set off following some deer tracks, I still made the odd grab for Alice when I thought she would least expect it, but to no avail.

Jasper shook his head at my efforts.

What can I say? I like a challenge.

"How did you manage to snare her?" I asked curious.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at me "I didn't, she snared me!"

That had me laughing "Yeah same with me and Rose. I guess we're just whipped!"

"Are we hunting today or not?" Alice's annoyed voce reached us.

Me and Jasper shared a look.

"Coming dear." I called, trying hard not to laugh.

We caught the scent of deer further out, Jasper's whole persona changed as he tensed assuming a hunting position, his eyes darted around scanning the area.

He was always so focused, I knew better than to try and talk to him or get in his way when he was hunting. I'd had a near miss a few weeks back, and despite what people thought, I wasn't dumb enough to risk that again.

I dropped back to Alice's side to let Jasper hunt first.

"You're a good brother you know." Alice smiled up at me.

I grinned down and ruffled her hair making her scowl at me.

"Didn't see that did ya?!" I joked and she stuck her tongue out at me.

She zoned out into one of her visions just as the scent of humans drifted towards us.

"Jasper!" Alice suddenly screamed making me jump a little.

I whirled around to face Jasper, his eyes were pitch black and he'd turned from the deer trail to the direction the human scent was coming from.

"Oh…" I began Jasper's snarl cutting me off.

I made a grab for him but he moved too fast.

"Jaz don't." I called.

Alice tried to get in front of him but it was too late he was to focused on the hunt to register anything else.

He disappeared into the trees and I just stared at Alice in shock.

This was not good!

"Come on." she set off after him with barley a glance my way.

"You may want to stop breathing." she warned me when I caught up to her.

I frowned before the scent of fresh blood hit me and I understood, swallowing the venom that formed I did as Alice suggested and stopped breathing.

"We're too late." I said a little needlessly as we saw the drained body abandoned on the forest floor.

Alice stopped and turned to me face me.

"Emmett." my eyes fell to hers "I really need your help here ok."

I nodded numbly, I had no idea what to do in this situation, Carlisle always dealt with this sort of thing.

"Can you bury the body so it's not found, then go home and tell Carlisle what's happened?"

I nodded again before fully processing what she'd said.

"What are you gonna do?" I asked.

She sighed sadly "Try to stop him from running and convince him to come home." she tried to smile at me "If it's any consolation I gave you the easy job!"

Placing a hand on her shoulder I smiled the best I could "We've dealt with worse than this." I tried to sound reassuring but wasn't sure if I pulled it off.

She nodded before taking off after Jasper.

Once Alice was gone and I set about trying to tidy the area the panic started to set in, I didn't know what was going to happen, I worried Alice wouldn't be able to convince Jasper to come home.

A wave of sadness crashed over me at the thought of them leaving us.

Carlisle needed to know what had happened, I had to get home.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear the swirling panic, worry and sadness.

"Oh sure Alice, this is the easy job." I growled.

Giving up on trying to calm myself I simply turned and bolted home as fast as I could.


	24. Outtake 6: Rosalie's pov

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Over 200 reviews! Thanks' so much to everyone i am amazed. This chapter took forever to write it's hard trying to get into Rosalie's head! Hope you enjoy. **

**Outtake 6**

**Rosalie's pov Chapter 14**

Shaking my head I tried not to smile at Emmett's antics as he graciously presented the large stuffed bear to me.

Remembering I still had a roll to play I flung myself into his arms.

"Oh you're so strong." I giggled vapidly.

_This is so stupid! _I thought.

I caught Edward roll his eyes and nod his head in agreement.

"This is so much fun." Emmett declared as we joined Edward "Where to next?"

I smiled at the huge grin on his face, he was just a big kid and I loved him for it.

"Come on lets find another."

Edward was just as excited as Emmett but tried to play it down, in keeping with his 'I'm no fun' persona.

He took the time to scowl at me before heading off to find our next target.

Emmett took the time to check the others were alright before we headed after Edward.

Edward took on the next game, it was some logic thing, I wasn't really paying attention when he tried to explain it too us. Far too boring for me!

It wasn't really rigged, just nearly imposable for anyone who couldn't pull the solution straight from the guys mind.

"We need to find one for Jasper." Emmett suddenly spoke up after he'd beaten a few more games and my arms were laden down with stuffed toys.

"Yeah." Edward agreed, which surprised me.

"You want him closer to temptation?" I asked.

"It will give him something to think about other than the blood." Edward reasoned.

I couldn't help worry, he had already slipped once. He seemed to be coping alright at the moment but was it a good idea to thrust him into a crowded area where he may be overwhelmed.

"We'll find something away from the crowds so it's easier on him, and me and Emmett will be on hand if anything happens."

"He may not want to risk it." I warned, before they could get too carried away.

I knew Jasper was desperate not to put the family at risk again.

Emmett grinned, a look I knew all too well.

"Oh I think I know how to persuade him!"

"Emmett!"

His grin fell with one look at my face.

"Come on Rosie, doesn't he deserve to have a little fun?"

I rolled my eyes at the puppy dog look he was giving me.

"Are you sure this is his idea of fun?" I asked.

Emmett frowned, as though unable to fathom how someone wouldn't find a carnival fun.

"Found one." Edward declared, reappearing next to us "It's at the end of an isle, so it will be easy to get him out of there should anything happen."

Emmett gave me a pleading look and I gave in.

"Fine, but if this backfires I had nothing to do with it." I stated trying to fold my arms, which was rather difficult with the numerous toys I had acquired.

Edward shrugged at me, unconcerned. "Alice will have seen the plan, if it's a bad idea she'll tell us."

Of course. I'd forgotten Edward had his new pet!

"She's a better sister than you." I heard him grumble.

I frowned, that had hurt more than I'd have thought. Sure me and Edward didn't get along, we were siblings, but that didn't mean I didn't love him in my own way.

He got Alice, you got Jasper.

I nearly stumbled as that thought hit me.

Did I really consider Jasper my brother?

I thought about it as we headed back to where we'd left them.

We had a certain understanding, had it really progressed further than that though?

"Oh. Well I suppose Ed could always win her something."

Emmett turned to me grinning as I refocused on what was happening. So that was his plan using Jasper's insecurities over Edward and Alice's friendship.

I shook my head at him again, but couldn't deny it was a good way to motivate Jasper.

It worked too, I smiled at the determined look on Jasper's face as we began to follow Edward.

Alice was grinning widely as she skipped along happily next to me.

"He gonna be ok?" I had to ask.

She beamed up at me, did she do anything but smile?

"Of course, he'll be fine."

I was shocked at the small swell of affection I felt towards her, what was wrong with me today? But I could tell she hadn't seen it would be ok, something unexpected could happen Alice wouldn't know about, it was her unwavering faith in Jasper that made her so positive and I was grateful to her for always believing in him.

I blinked once then smiled, I guess that answered my earlier question, I did consider Jasper family. Who knew!

I stood to the side with Alice as the boys stepped up, instructing Jasper on how to win the game.

I scowled angrily as several girls cast appreciative glances at Emmett, it was ridiculous, I know he'd never look at them twice, but still it can get annoying.

Alice suddenly shrank back into me causing me to frown before I noticed a familiar group of girls join the crowd around us.

"Oh wow!"

"And I thought Edward was hot!"

I couldn't stop glaring at them as Alice continued to shrink in on herself.

I should have done something about this earlier, but I hadn't realised she was still so bothered by them. I suppose I was just more used to the evil, jealous comments that got flung my way.

"Go Jaz!" Emmett cheered.

I hadn't even realised it was Jasper's turn I was so blinded by my anger, which only increased as one of the idiots stepped up in front of Jasper.

"Impressive." she purred.

Alice was frozen in shock next to me. The girl who made her life miserable was now hitting on her man.

She continued to babble on unaware her life was balancing on a knife point.

"Not interested." Emmett's voice sounded harsh for once as he grabbed hold of Jasper's arm, throwing an angry glare at the girl "He's already got a recipient for his winnings."

I don't think I had ever loved Emmett more than I did in that moment, the look on the girls face was priceless.

As soon as they were past the crowd Alice left my side now unaware of everything but Jasper.

I moved next to Emmett to help create a stronger barrier between Jasper and the humans.

"He's with _her_?!" An outraged whisper met my ears, I instantly recognised the voice.

This girl had a serious death wish. I thought as a low growl slipped out.

Edwards jaw tensed, his teeth ground together as more insults were flung Alice's way.

"What the hell does he see in her?"

"She is such a weirdo!"

"We should go." Carlisle suggested, shooting a worried look at Jasper, then back to the girls.

I didn't see why, it would be quite entertaining to see how Jasper reacted to these girls hurting Alice.

"Hope he's in school on Monday, I'll show him what he's been missing out on with that skinny little freak!"

Alice shrank back again and I snapped, enough was seriously enough.

No one treated my family like that!

"Excuse me but would you mind keeping your opinions to yourself?"

I tried not to laugh as the girl started in surprise but she quickly regained her composure.

"What's it to you?"

I didn't really think about what I was saying, just as long as it would give this moron the message in the most humiliating way possible.

"Because that happens to be my family your talking about so let me save you the trouble of any more social mishaps because my brother will never be interested in you, why would he when he's already found his perfect girl? You need to get over yourself and start looking for a guy with much lower standards!"

Her mouth dropped open, satisfied I turned flicking my hair back and walking over to the others I ignored their looks of shock.

"So are we leaving or what?"

Without waiting for a reply I turned and set off towards the car park.

Emmett quickly caught me up squeezing my hand tightly and giving me a warm loving smile that made me melt.

"You didn't have to do that." Jasper spoke up.

I shrugged "We needed some way to explain who you are and with humans it's all about perception. We could have said you were Carlisle's brother but it would look weird you being with Alice and if we said Carlisle and Esme adopted you that makes it illegal for you to be with Alice. If you object to the idea we can change our story when we move, I just had to think on the spot back there." Once again I was thinking on my feet trying to cover my open declaration with logic, but the truth was it had felt right calling Jasper my brother.

"I have no objection to calling you my sister." Jasper replied quietly.

I nodded once in response relieved he wasn't completely horrified with the suggestion and the subject was settled.

I felt a little guilty as Carlisle asked if Alice was alright, I'd had no idea just how much she had been hurting, it hadn't been fair of me to just expect her to cope with all the aspects of school alone. But she'd always been close to Edward, I'd have thought he would have known.

"Well I don't think you need to worry about them anymore." Carlisle said making Alice relax a little.

"I should have said something to them weeks ago." I sighed. You couldn't trust Edward to do anything!

Alice shrugged "And I shouldn't have let them get to me so much!"

She smiled with gratitude at me and I smiled back.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about Alice, admitting I considered Jasper my brother was enough for today.


	25. Outtake 7: Alice's pov

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

**Outtake 7**

**Alice's pov Chapter 10**

I knew leaving Emmett alone was not the best idea, he was bound to start panicking before he got back to Carlisle, but Jasper needed me.

Luckily he hadn't gone too far.

When we'd first travelled together and he slipped it could take me days to track him down, but I always did.

I think that's why he'd stopped going so far, he knew I'd always follow him so made it easier for me.

He was leaning against the wide trunk of a tree his head down.

I didn't say anything, I simply moved to his side and sank down next to him resting my head against his arm.

I knew better than to try and console him, and he knew better than to apologise to me.

Time passed as we remained silent. I checked up on Emmett and was relieved he had made it home.

The sky was beginning to darken when Jasper finally lifted his head to look at me.

His eyes were filled with so much sadness and self loathing it nearly broke my heart.

He opened his mouth a couple of times trying to speak but nothing came out.

"Carlisle's not going to be mad at you." I answered his unspoken question "The humans wont be suspicious so we wont have to move."

His head dropped forward again "They put their trust in me and I let them down." he whispered his voice weak "I can't…"

He trailed off but I knew what he was telling me. He couldn't face going back, being able to feel their disappointment and anger.

I linked our arms my fingers intertwining with his.

A simple gesture to show my support as I said the harsh words he needed to hear to make him come home.

"You can't just leave without talking to them, you owe them that much."

I didn't hold back just how much I hated saying that and felt Jasper's fingers tighten in response.

"I know." he murmured.

Silence fell again, I knew everyone at home was worried and it would be best to get back quickly but I couldn't bring myself to rush this. Jasper needed time and, knowing how he would be for the next few days, I wanted to make the most of being close to him.

"Is Carlisle going to make me leave?" Jasper tried to keep his voice steady but I caught the slight catch in it.

I didn't need to check the future to know the answer but I did for Jasper's sake.

"No." I told him "As long as you keep trying he's never going to be upset or disappointed." I added.

"Carlisle really wants to help you." I continued when he didn't respond "He can tell you've had a hard life and believes you deserve a chance."

I bit my lip to shut myself up.

Jasper had to make the decision to come home on his own, I didn't want him to feel I was pushing him. He needed to be with the Cullen's for his own benefit, not just because I was there.

"How's Emmett?"

I had to smile when he asked that. He was concerned about Emmett.

"I think he was in shock when I left him." I admitted, a little guilty I had left Emmett to deal with everything.

"He's fine now, he's back home."

The sun set and we still hadn't moved.

"We should get back." I finally said as time wore on and Jasper still made no sign of moving "They're worried about us."

He turned and smiled down at me sadly.

"Would you run away with me if I asked you?"

"You know I would." I whispered leaning into him.

He rested his head on top of mine, a wave of love washed over me, before he stood pulling me up with him.

"They deserve an explanation." he mumbled, more to himself than me.

The closer we got the more he seemed to withdraw into himself. I could feel him begin to tremble as the memories of the hunt began to take over now he allowed himself to think about it.

"They'll understand." I whispered as the house came into view.

I kept tight hold of his hand letting him know I was there for him.

No matter what he would always be my first priority.


	26. Outtake 8: Jasper's pov

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. I got my mojo working again and seem to be writing loads right now so here's another outtake.**

**Outtake 7**

**Jasper's pov from chapter 15**

Alice leant back against my legs as I went back to my book. I heard her sigh softly, sadness washed through her, reacting on instinct to make her happy again I sent her a wave of love.

I wasn't sure why she felt sad, but I didn't like it when she did.

"You don't need long nails to paint them."

I glanced up from my book looking between Alice and Rosalie.

"You want me to do them for you?"

The sadness in Alice disappeared as she grinned at Rosalie.

She had been upset about nails?

Realising this was something I'd probably never understand I went back to my book until Rosalie's next comment caught my interest.

"It's nice to have a willing participant, usually I have to get Emmett to restrain Edward so I can do his."

I couldn't stop the laughter that burst forth as I tried to imagine that.

"Wish I'd seen that." I admitted smirking at Rosalie.

She grinned back "You never know you may get the chance."

It may seem a strange way to form a friendship, over your dislike of someone else, but it worked for me and Rose.

I by no means hated Edward, at least not any more. I appreciated the way he looked out for Alice when I couldn't and I didn't really blame him for being suspicious of me but it didn't stop him being an insufferable pain most of the time.

A smile stretched across my face in response to the giddy joy Alice was feeling at finally getting to spend some girl time with Rosalie.

Two hours past quickly as Rosalie painted Alice's finger and toe nails. I couldn't stop smiling at how thrilled Alice was and the odd sparks of happy confusion Rosalie felt as she picked up on Alice's enthusiasm.

"Done." Rosalie declared, carefully screwing the top back onto a bottle of dark pink nail polish.

Alice giggled "Jasper's turn!"

I tried not to smile as I kept my eyes on the page I was reading "Don't even think about it!" I warned.

Rosalie grinned at me evilly "I think he's more in need of a full makeover."

My retort died on my lips as I noticed Alice's eyes glaze over. Letting my book drop to the floor I flew over to her just as her eyes refocused.

"Nomads." she told me.

My mind flew into action Alice re-immersing herself in the future to gather as much information as she could for me.

"How many?" I heard Carlisle asked, I hadn't even realised he'd come down.

"Three, two males and a female." Alice said her eyes still on me.

I relaxed a little, I'd had worse odds.

Carlisle led the way outside, my eyes flickered over the surroundings looking for anything I could use to my advantage.

Carlisle's voice broke my concentration.

"Do not instigate a fight." he warned me seriously.

I met his eyes scowling, was he serious? There was a threat and he wanted to just sit back and wait for them to kill us?

"Jasper, we do not attack them."

I clenched my teeth, Carlisle had given me a direct order and I couldn't disobey it.

I stepped in front of Alice, just because I couldn't start the fight didn't mean I wouldn't be ready to defend her.

I felt Rosalie's fear as she stepped behind me as well, I wanted to reassure her I could take these three no problem but felt it best not to say that in front of Carlisle.

Their emotions hit me seconds before they appeared from the trees. The mated pair were curious and a little uncertain as they approached, not threat there.

The other male was another story entirely, anger, jealousy and lust. Not so good.

I glared at him as his eyes swept over me and settled on Alice and Rosalie.

"Can we help you?" I heard Carlisle ask and rolled my eyes.

Did he really just say that?

"Maybe."

The single male's eyes returned to the girls and I couldn't hold back the warning growl.

Stepping to the side to shield them more behind me.

_Kill him_. My mind yelled at me.

I shifted my weight subtly to match his stance but didn't move, I couldn't ignore Carlisle's order, no matter how much I wanted to.

I wasn't listening to the conversation going on, I wouldn't let anything distract me now.

Smiling at me he took a deliberate step to the side giving him a clear view of Alice and Rosalie again.

I tensed more, crouching a little, ready to launch myself straight at him when I felt a strong sense of calm as Carlisle laid a restraining hand on my shoulder.

His confidence seemed to falter as Carlisle pointed out the others had left.

He stepped back to better distribute his weight and I tensed more, this was it.

Rosalie's fear startled me as he turned to smile at her, I didn't really understand that, Rosalie had been so angry when me and Alice had first shown up, I had no idea why she was so distressed by this guy and I didn't care as long as I stopped it. She was looking to me to protect her and I refused to let her down.

_But you promised Carlisle you wouldn't instigate a fight._

I reminded myself, I nearly growled in frustration before simply stepping in front of Rose again to shield her.

"I think you should leave now!" I spat out through clenched teeth.

He scoffed at me "Fair enough, keep you pretty blonde!" His eyes went to Alice then.

"Jasper." I heard Carlisle shout.

It may have stopped me if the nomad hadn't just made a move towards Alice

I was on him in less than a second, he was big, but he was no match for me.

With one hand I pushed his head to the side letting my teeth sink into his shoulder my other hand locked around his arm ripping it from his body.

I heard him scream and felt as he tried to manoeuvre and sink his teeth into my arm.

His head pushed against the hand I was retraining him with and with perfect timing and precision I twisted so both hands now held his head and used his own momentum to successfully decapitate him.

I took a second to scan the area, everyone was safe, before continuing to remove the rest of his limbs with clinical precision.

Carlisle had disappeared leaving Alice to try and calm the now hysterical Rosalie, I really wanted to help but two things stopped me.

Firstly, Rosalie had made me swear I would never mess with her emotions, no matter what. And secondly I was so consumed by my anger right now that would be all I could think about, and I don't think making Rosalie angry would help.

Instead I started up a small fire and took the time to place each piece into the flames, making sure I didn't miss anything, assuring myself he was really gone.

I needed Alice, I needed to know she was safe.

I turned to gaze into the flames growling slightly, the rage was still there, and I needed to calm down before I could dare to go near her, all I wanted was to hold her but I couldn't not just yet.

_Get it together Jasper it's over she's safe._

I focussed on her love, she still loved me, she was still with me. She was safe, he would never be able to hurt her.

My breathing slowed as I let the rage wash away.

I turned away from the pyre back to Alice. Two strides and she was in my arms, her legs locked around my waist as I lifted her off the ground pulling her to me, my arms wrapped around her pulling her as close as physically possible, my hands ran over her methodically, checking for injuries even though I knew she hadn't had to fight. I just needed to be sure.

I set her back on her feet as the others came over to us, glancing nervously at Carlisle I prepared for his anger, I had killed someone and I knew he wouldn't be happy about that.

"Nice work bro, I'm sorry we weren't here to help." Emmett spoke up, his arm protectively wrapped around Rosalie.

I shrugged at him "Don't worry about it, there was only one, it wasn't hard."

My eyes flickered back to Carlisle. Maybe that hadn't been the best thing to say.

"It's ok, you had no choice I understand. You stopped him hurting Alice and Rosalie, I just wish there had been another way, but that was his doing not yours."

I relaxed a little, he understood why I'd done it, he wasn't angry I'd nearly disobeyed him.

"Thanks." Rosalie mumbled "You were great."

I shrugged modestly a little uncomfortable with the attention. I really needed time to think about everything, usually I'd feel some remorse or disgust at having to kill, but I didn't and I wasn't sure why.

Carlisle headed over to the fire as we turned to go inside and I paused, Alice gave me an encouraging smile and I turned to head over to Carlisle.

Things started to make sense in my head and I needed Carlisle to understand I was not going to resort to some manic killer, that part of my life was behind me, I had changed and it was only now that I realised how much.

"That's the first time I've killed purely in defence."

His head snapped up to look at me, I stared into the flames as I continued to explain.

"Before it was always kill or be killed. For the first time in a very long time I was…" I paused and frowned trying to figure out what I was trying to say "Not grateful exactly but I was glad I knew how to fight, that I was able to protect you all. It's nice being able to put my abilities to good use for once."

Carlisle just stared at me but there was no anger or fear, just confusion. Realising he needed time to think all this through I left him alone and headed back inside.

Stupid I know but I was getting anxious to see Alice again.


	27. Outtake 9: Esme's pov

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Twilight.**

**I tried a few different chapters from Esme's pov and nothing worked, so I invented this scene. Takes place before the wedding in chapter 18.**

**Outtake 9**

**Esme's pov.**

Jasper was not helping me!

I really wanted to talk to him but was a little nervous, this was increased tenfold by Jasper's own nerves that were swirling around the house, his lack of control was what had originally made me want to talk to him, now it was what was stopping me.

Taking a deep breath I knocked timidly on the door.

"Come in." The southern drawl that leaked into his voice was another indicator of his nerves.

Opening the door I couldn't restrain the proud smile that spread across my face as I saw him standing there in his suit, he looked very smart even with his hair still falling over his face, I frowned a little but let it go, Jasper felt more comfortable that way.

"You are looking very smart." I said not missing the uncomfortable shuffle.

He smiled a little. "Rosalie picked it out." He shrugged "It's not really my style."

I moved forward and instinctively straightened his collar quickly moving back as he tensed.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

I always forgot how difficult this still was for Jasper.

"Is it nearly time?" He asked trying to break the silence that had fallen.

I nodded suddenly wondering why I had decided to come and see him, like he needed any more reasons to be uneasy today.

Taking another deep breath I decided to just say what I wanted and get out of there.

"I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you." I rushed it out little.

I loved Jasper as much as my other sons but it didn't change the fact we hadn't had many opportunities to spend time together, I really hoped that would change.

He shuffled a little then frowned at me "Why?"

I blinked in shock, how could he not know?

"Japer." I faltered "How could I not be proud of everything you've accomplished."

He smiled but it was obviously forced.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Esme."

I frowned in annoyance.

He sighed sadly "I appreciate what your saying and thank you."

My frown deepened, this hadn't been what I wanted to do, I didn't want him to feel bad, I looked down suddenly feeing terrible, he didn't need this especially not today. I should have just left it.

"I'm sorry Esme I didn't mean to upset you."

I looked back up to see him looking very worried, he dropped his eyes as I gazed at him.

"You see the good in people too easily." he mumbled.

I shook my head "I only see what's already there. No matter what you think you are a good person Jasper."

He smiled a little "You sound like Alice."

"Maybe you'll start listening to us then. Both of us can't be wrong!" I trapped him easily.

He sighed realising what I'd done, he couldn't tell me he wasn't a good person without contradicting Alice, and that was something he wouldn't do.

"It's a mothers ability to see the best in her children." I told him.

His eyes widened in shock before dropping to the floor.

"I…you…" he sighed heavily and I bit my lip in guilt, guess he wasn't ready for the little revelation I classed him as a son.

He looked back at me "Esme I don't…I don't deserve to be your son."

It felt like I'd just been punched in the chest.

Guilt swirled in his eyes as my emotions flew out of control.

"How can you think that?" I asked quietly.

He really didn't see himself clearly, how could he think he didn't deserve happiness, a family.

"Like I said there's a lot about me you don't know." he sighed again running a hand through his hair "I like being here." he admitted "I'm committing to Alice today, to this life, this family. But I don't deserve to be part of it. I've already put you all through so much and I'm going to keep doing that."

He paused to take a breath and I leapt in anger fuelling me "You listen to me Jasper Whitlock, you are the strongest person I have ever met. After everything you have suffered it would be so easy for you to just give up but you don't you keep going. I can see you suffering everyday but you never give in you keep trying to better yourself.

You've never lied about your past and you've shown the kind of man you are by revisiting it to protect this family.

The strength of your love for Alice is inspirational for all of us."

I glared fiercely at him letting him feel every ounce of maternal love and pride I had for him.

"You have come on the longest, darkest journey of any of us and the fact you are standing here planning for a future with our family makes me proud to call you my son, so don't you dare think you don't deserve that."

I was breathing heavily, my eyes burned with phantom tears.

He was staring back in shock, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you." he whispered.

Not really thinking I pulled him into a tight hug, rejoicing internally when he didn't tense in the embrace.

"You may have been born fifty years before me but you will always be my son Jasper, and the thing with maternal love is it's unconditional."

I swear I couldn't have been happier as I felt his arms hesitantly return the hug.

* * *

**Some people wanted some Jasper/Esme interaction so there it was.**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	28. Outtake 10: Jasper's pov

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**This is the last Outtake so this story is finally over, I feel proud I actually managed to finish it and hope you all enjoyed reading it.**

**Outtake 10: Jasper's pov**

**The proposal from Chapter 16.**

She lay content in my arms, both of us happy to finally have some time just for us.

Emmett had been demanding fighting lessons from me nearly everyday, I didn't mind as much as I thought I would teaching him and Edward how to fight.

It was reassuring to know they would both be better prepared should the need arise for them to protect the family.

I was amazed how much I had changed in this past year I was glad Alice had convinced me to find these people.

She let out a content sigh snuggling closer to me. That had been the thing that amazed me most, despite the fact she had found her family Alice still wanted me, that knowledge made me feel warm inside.

She loved me, it had hurt to know I wasn't enough for her, that she needed the Cullen's as well, but the selfish part of me was pleased that they weren't enough either she needed me too.

I smiled and hugged her tighter. My hope, my heart, my life, my Alice.

"Alice Cullen." she mumbled happily "It does have a certain ring to it doesn't it."

She must have seen something that assured her we were here to stay.

I frowned slightly "Yes it suits you, unfortunately." the last word was out before I could stop it.

Hurt flashed through her, she looked at me with big eyes begging an explanation.

Ok Jasper too late to think just say it.

I took a deep breath and spoke before I could chicken out of it.

"Personally I'd always thought Alice Whitlock sounded nice."

Surprise flashed in her eyes before a grin spread across her face.

"What are you saying Jasper?"

Guess she wasn't going to make this easy for me. Maybe I should have put more thought into it.

I gently shifted her to the edge of the bed sinking to one knee on the floor. I took a very deep breath.

"Miss Alice." I let my southern accent caress the words knowing how much she loved it "Would you do me the greatest honour and consent to being my wife?"

Whoever came up with proposing this way should be hunted down and made to suffer lots of pain!

Had I been human I would have been bright red and my heart would have been about to explode.

After what felt like several lifetimes, but in reality was less than a second Alice launched herself at me squealing loudly and knocking me to the ground.

Kissing all over my face.

"Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes." Kiss. "Yes."

Relief surged through me as I sent all the love I felt straight to her. She giggled happily and I sat up shifting her a little as I hugged her tightly.

"I didn't get a ring." I admitted feeling bad.

She smiled at me kissing my cheek "Don't worry, I'd have seen that and I like the fact you surprised me."

I winced "It wasn't the most articulate proposal though was it."

She grinned at me her eyes sparkling with joy "Maybe not but it was perfect." She pressed her lips to mine "We'll edit it when we tell the others." She whispered.

"I love you." I said softly before kissing her again.

* * *

**That's it it's over. I feel a little sad but I needed to end it at some point so I can focus on some other stories I have planned. My mind can't deal with more than one thing at once!**

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story and to those who reviewed you are amazing. x x x x x x**


End file.
